Mon problème est ton problème
by wingsofvictory
Summary: Tout le monde a des problèmes. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je dérogerais à cette merveilleuse règle. Mais mon plus gros problème, c'est que ce sont mes problèmes qui modifient toute ma vie. Alors si en plus il y a des gens, physiquement présents ou pas d'ailleurs, qui viennent y mettre leur nez, on peut bien se le dire, cette année va encore être un bordel sans nom.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTES D'HISTOIRE :**

_A tous ceux qui connaissaient déjà: _

Non non, vous ne rêvez pas, Voici une nouvelle fois _Mon problème est ton problème..._, mais... qui reprend du début. C'est effectivement une réécriture, et je sens que vous avez envie de me tuer parce que vous vous dites "j'ai attendu des années et des années pour qu'il se passe un truc, ET ELLE RECOMMENCE?! PASSEZ-MOI UN COUTEAU!". Vous n'avez pas tort, mais croyez-moi, ça vaut le coup d'attendre (et de recommencer)^^.

Si vous voulez plus d'amples informations sur le pourquoi du comment de la chose, un petit tour sur mon profil vous permettra de mieux comprendre (et de découvrir mes autres textes qui vous attendent. Oui je me fais de la pub par la même occasion. Non je n'ai pas honte), sinon, go au premier chapitre!

_A tous ceux qui ne nous connaissent, ni Amy, ni moi:_

Bonjour et bienvenue dans cette nouvelle version de ma fic déjà existante: _Mon problème est ton problème_. Il s'agit ici d'une réécriture, mais ça vous vous en fichez, car vous ne connaissiez pas la version d'avant. En tout cas j'espère que cette fic vous plaira, car c'est mon petit bébé, et que j'y tiens beaucoup. ^^ Merci d'avoir cliqué, et n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis.

_A tout le monde _: **!/DISCLAIMER\!**

La majorité des personnages, de l'univers, des créatures, des lieux, etc., appartiennent à la divine J.K.R. En revanche, ce qui ne vous parait pas appartenir au canon, comme Amy et sa famille proche, Pia, Alia, tout ça tout ça par exemple, m'appartiennent corps et âmes.

Si, dans un monde utopique, vous auriez envie d'utiliser un de mes personnages pour les faire apparaitre dans vos propres fictions, j'en serais ravie, tant que vous me le demandez. :)

**NOTES DE CHAPITRE :**

Bon, je ne vais pas vous retenir longtemps, au vu de mon blabla inconsidéré sur les notes d'histoire.

Vous devez juste savoir que dans mon autre version, j'ai fait des fautes sur le canon que je n'ai pas pu modifier pour la trame de mon histoire. Je m'en excuse et que je les signalerai plus en détail sur chaque chapitre.

Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs...

_Welcome, to the mad house_ (chanson mad house de Rihanna, qui devrait ne rien à voir à faire là, et pourtant, ça colle assez bien)

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Un commencement n'est pas un commencement si le commencement commence**

**bien**

Deux jours avant la libération. DEUX JOURS ! C'est tellement magnifique de se dire qu'il ne reste que deux petits jours. C'est tellement court. Enfin, c'est tellement court quand la charmante famille n'a pas prévu de te faire la misère pendant ces deux petits jours.

Car il a fallu, bien sûr, qu'ils achètent une cabane de jardin à la con, oui c'est bien le mot, juste avant ma liberté, le jour où j'ouvre mes ailes, finie l'oppression continuelle, le moment où je ne me ferai plus insulter à cause de ma nature de… Bref ! Je m'égare gravement des fois ! Et quand c'est pour dire ce genre de débilités dignes de la plus pochée des Poufsouffles, je peux vraiment m'abstenir.

En plus de devoir monter la m'son, je dois la peindre en rouge vif, histoire de pas tacher les vêtements. Bon. Comment dire. Déjà j'ai pas un diplôme en bricolage, ce qui n'explique pas pourquoi je dois me taper le mode d'emploi, écrit en suédois bizarrement, et les échardes dans les doigts. Ensuite, et ça ils me l'ont bien fait comprendre pendant presque dix-sept ans, ils n'aiment pas le rouge, alors pourquoi du putain de rouge ? !

Oh. Je suis vulgaire. « Quand on est ce que tu es, on s'arrange au moins pour savoir manier la langue correctement sans mots de classes sociales inférieures. » Rpshhhh (ceci étant le bruit d'un crachat a mes pieds). (Ceci étant à peine exagéré.)

Et ta mère elle fait du skate bouffon ? !

Ceci n'avait pas de sens, était complètement gratuit, mais fut extrêmement soulageant. Revenons-en à mon diplôme en peinture sur bois et bricolage.

Parce que bien sûr j'ai pas droit au tablier, c'est pas pour les gens de ma classe comme dirait père. Je le hais ! Non. Haïr n'est pas encore assez fort pour dire a quel point j'ai envie de lui arracher ses rouflaquettes. Enfin bon. Du courage ! C'est bientôt terminé ! Plus qu'une face de la maison, ce qui reviendra à une face tachée/peinte de mon corps par inadvertance, et à moi la tranquillité ! J'en viendrai à bout, c'est moi qui vous le dis. (Vous ne désignant personne, à part peut-être les autres voix potentielles dans ma tête. J'ai des voix dans ma têêêêêêêêête ! Bon, stop à la digression schizo.)

Il ne sera pas dit qu'Amy Malfoy, première du nom, pliera face à une construction de jardin faite en bois de seconde qualité (ferait-on des économies pour des affaires... Plus urgentes? Hmmm.) et accessoirement devant ses vieux. Car personne ne peut m'impressionner ! Enfin presque personne ! Pouah, je ressemble à mon paternel quand je dis ça, alors que j'ai très moyennement le profil de la famille (au grand dam dudit paternel. Mouhahahahahah).

Très grande, maigre, pas vraiment agréable et pas vraiment désagréable, selon les personnes. Enfin j'apparais, selon certaines sources fiables, comme une personne tout à fait asociale pour la majorité des gens de l'école. Ouais bah je m'en fous, j'ai pas prévu d'aller aux réunions des anciens élèves. Et si je leur parle pas c'est qu'il y a une raison très simple à cela : ils sont bêtes, inintéressants, infréquentables, ou Poufsouffles, tout simplement (ce qui en fait rassemble tous les adjectifs précédemment mentionnés). Mais à part ça, je suis une personne tout a f... Relativement charmante, certes avec un humour un peu gras et douteux (toujours selon certaines sources fiables), mais fréquentable. Surtout que je ne passe pas mon temps à faire des blagues stupides pour alimenter la stupide gueguerre digne d'enfants de trois ans entre Serpentard et Gryffondor . Je veux dire, il va de soi que je pourrais, car contrairement à certaines personnes, je n'ai pas eu ma baguette dans une pochette-surprise, (Poufsouffles ! – Laquelle de mes voix internes a dit ça ?.. Faut bien que je la félicite.) conséquemment, je sais faire plus qu'arroser une plante avec. Mais c'est tellement ridicule. Réveillez-vous. Nous avons autre chose à faire.

Bon. Il est vrai que j'ai dû participer deux ou trois fois à quelques blagues de bon goût, mais parce que j'avais été victime d'une mauvaise boutade moi-même. Mon honneur en jeu, je ne pouvais que répliquer par la force de mon intelligence supérieure. Ou pas.

Pour résumer, je ne suis ni une farceuse de deux ans et demi d'âge mental (il semblerait que je réduise leur âge à chaque fois), ni une fille faisant partie des ces gens qui se croient obligés de se donner un look de sadiques pour se rendre intéressants. Non, je suis juste moi et, croyons-le bien, c'est déjà suffisant pour la population de Poudlard.

Comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, j'aurai bientôt 17 ans, l'âge de raison et de majorité pour les sorciers.

Oui oui sorciers. C'est surtout l'âge des gros cocktails pour se trouver un petit mari mignon comme tout. Heureusement, par mon statut même de déchet de la famille Malfoy, je n'aurai pas la chance de me retrouver au bras d'un encore plus gros déchet mentalement handicapé. Type Lestrange, par exemple (méchanceté gratuite).

Je fais mes études à Poudlard, la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie. Je suis en septième année à Gryffondor, la maison du courage et de la vertu, surnommée plus communément la maison des abrutis. C'est vrai que nous avons tendance à réfléchir avec notre baguette. Enfin moi je réfléchis même pas. Trop fatiguant. Ok je passe pour une jarre... Une cruche en disant ça, mais réfléchir c'est d'un chiannnnnt. Mais revenons à nos moutons. Quand j'ai su que j'allais là au lieu de Serpentard, la maison des ambitieux et des rusés, surnommée la maison des vils et des riches, mais surtout la maison où toute ma famille est allée, je me suis retenue de pleurer. Non pas que je me trouvais particulièrement apte ni même intéressée par ces qualités, mais cette mauvaise répartition signifiait pour moi encore plus de haine de la part de mon paternel. Aaaaah, c'était à une époque où je me préoccupais encore de satisfaire mon Popa. Je n'en ai bien entendu plus rien à foutre désormais.

Tiens bah parlons-en de celui-là et de ma famille. Il est le premier héritier de la lignée Malfoy, avant son frère Marcus Malfoy. Paradoxalement, le premier n'est pas le plus chiant des deux, car mon tonton est encore plus frappé que son frère. Par frappé comprenons extrémiste. Il a d'ailleurs un fils de mon âge, Lucius Malfoy. Ou comment réunir laideur, inefficacité, et stupidité en un seul corps. Sinon je l'aime bien mon cousin. On mange bien chez lui. Bon D'ACCORD, on ne s'entend pas très bien. Mon papa, comme tout le clan Malfoy, sert un homme appelé Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Personnellement, je préfère l'appeler CDONDPPLN mais bon, là n'est pas le sujet. Son vrai nom, enfin vrai surnom c'est Voldemort. Un Français peut être? Je dois avouer qu'il me donne froid dans le dos, même à moi, la courageuse et tempétueuse Gryffondor (Ha. Ha). Je l'ai vu une fois, et ne tiens pas à réitérer l'expérience. Merci. Ça me fait penser, je me demande si Lucius est déjà un mangemort. Booof, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Il suit quand même très bien les idées de son propre papa.

Ma mère est la seule de la famille à ne pas être mangemort (mangemort étant le nom le plus débile pour appeler ses sbires, tout le monde sera d'accord là-dessus. J'ai moi-même pris quelques temps à comprendre que Voldemort ne prenait pas des croque-morts pour faire ses mangemorts. Imaginons alors le niveau de compréhension des cerveaux vraiment atrophiés de mon école. Quasi nul). Enfin bref. Elle m'apprécie mais ne le montre pas à mon père, histoire de ne pas se faire battre ou se faire endoloriser (ouais j'invente de nouveaux mots, et alors ?). Il est vrai qu'au départ, elle n'aimait pas mon père (qui ne comprendrait pas ?). Contrainte et forcée de l'épouser, avec le temps elle a appris à le connaître et à l'aimer (vomissons en chœur). Puis, après une soirée que je définirais d'un peu trop arrosée mais que ma mère décrit comme « de passion intense ! », y'a eu crac boum et ma mère a été enceinte d'un petit globule que tout le monde a cru masculin.

En plus le paternel était en joie et avait tout prévu. Le prénom qu'il a choisi à ce moment-là m'a surprise au plus haut point quand, plus tard, je l'ai connu. Tout d'abord, ç'a été Sirius, mais quand il a su que Walburga et Orion Black allaient avoir un fils qu'ils avaient décidé d'appeler Sirius, il a changé d'avis pour Alga (plus hermaphrodite comme prénom tu meurs) Seulement, il se trouve que le globule masculin était en fait féminin. Bonjour, je suis mignonne et je n'ai pas de zizi.

Donc, bah c'est la déception la plus totale pour mon père qui dès la naissance s'est désintéressé de moi. S'il avait pu continuer sur cette lancée... C'est donc ma mère qui m'a donné un prénom. Et pas à coucher dehors en plus. Amy. Simple mais stylé. Bon après le deuxième c'est moins ça. Syrma, et le dernier encore moins, Zaniah. Bref. Ma mère m'aime beaucoup mais le cache à mon père. Pas grave. Quant à mon frère, comme ma mère, il fait semblant de me haïr. Sachant ce qui les attend s'ils me parlent ne serait-ce que poliment, jamais je ne les blâmerai d'agir comme ça.

Revenons à notre cabane, car j'ai fini.

J'ai enfin fini ! Libertéééééééé !

Ma mère, qui regardait les elfes de maison jardiner avec des soupirs de contentement (Bah ! Elle m'énerve quand elle fait ça !), aperçoit mon « Chef d'œuvre » et se précipite vers moi de son pas léger, le sourire aux lèvres. (Et je sens que mon niveau d'acceptation de son comportement ne va pas augmenter.)

Mais elle est trop belle ! Ça se fait pas ! Ch'uis pas aussi belle moi ! Elle on dirait un mannequin. Je suis juste une fille sur laquelle on peut éventuellement se retourner dans la rue (et mieux vaut, car j'ai un cul d'enfer). M'enfin, revenons à nos moutons ! Toujours en me souriant elle me dit :

-Alors, ça y est, tu as fini ?

-Ouaip.

-Elle est très belle.

-Ouaip. (Modestie quand tu nous tiens…)

Voyant que je ne veux pas engager la conversation, elle tente de le faire mais je la stoppe net.

-Arrête-toi là tout de suite !

-Mais j'ai encore rien dit !

-Mais je te vois déjà venir en me disant « Il ne fait ça que pour ton bien ! » Tu essayes de me persuader et de TE persuader de la vérité de tout ça ! Mais dis-moi, QUEL BIEN Y A-T-IL A ME FAIRE PEINDRE UNE PAUVRE MAISON DE JARDIN DE MES DEUX ? QUEL BIEN Y A-T-IL A ME LANCER LE SORTILEGE DOLORIS ? (bon pas souvent hein, juste quand je le provoque bien, mais quand même. Ça a tendance à agacer mes nerfs.) AUCUN ! IL N'Y A AUCUN BIEN FONDE A TOUT CA ! Et tu le sais ! je lui hurle dessus. (Ouh ! Ça fait du bien !)

Bon. Je ressemble à une vraie démente en faisant ça, mais ça soulage quand même.

Sur ce, je tourne les talons et me dirige vers la maison à pas rapides.

Sans faire attention à tous les elfes de maison qui ricanent sur mon passage (je ne sais pas comment il a fait ça, et à vrai dire je ne veux pas le savoir, mais mon père a dressé tous les elfes de la maison contre moi. Peut être que c'est tout simplement en me filant tout leur boulot.), je vais m'enfermer à double tour dans ma cham… pardon, dans ma cave. Celle-ci est tout de même super confortable depuis que je l'ai réaménagée et que je l'ai peinte en rouge et or, pour le plus grand déplaisir de mon père. Bah, comme par hasard, si c'est sur une maison de bricolage, ça dérange personne, mais dès que c'est moi qui le décide, c'est une provocation. Enfin pour le coup c'était bien une provocation.

Oh, mais quelle est cette force qui me happe vers mon lit ? J'appellerais certainement ça de la fatigue mais je ne suis sûre de rien. Doucement, je m'allonge et ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz.

-Réveille-toi, sale monstre !

C'est fou l'affection que me porte mon père. Remarque, je le lui rends bien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Agressivité au réveil, j'aime paaaaaaas.

-Je te préviens juste que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera là ce soir ainsi que tous ses serviteurs. Tu devras nous servir. Et pas un mot, je suis déjà assez obligeant de te prévenir.

Nan mais je rêve là. On est en plein délire psychédélique. Est-ce que j'ai une putain de tête d'elfe de maison/de punching ball ? !

-Ah ouais bien sûr pas de soucis. Tu veux que je mette des chaînes ? Et des vêtements j'ai le droit d'en mettre, ou ca fait trop humain ?

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton.

-J'ai habitude de parler sur le ton que je veux à quelqu'un qui m'annonce neutralement que je vais me faire torturer pendant toute une soirée. Surtout si c'est mon paternel un peu taré qui me fait la misère dès qu'il peut. Donc non, je ne vais pas me laisser faire, et je ne vais pas me laisser endoloriser par ton Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Tu as beau prétendre le contraire, tu ne comprends pas encore tout.

-Ah non ? J'aurais oublié une étape dans la torture peut-être ?

Une petite sodomie peut-être ?

Berk. Dégueulasse.

Il me regarde avec un petit air fier de lui. Oh je vais le... Calme. Détendue. Pas d'agressivité gratuite. Les insectes du genre de ton papa sont tes amis. Il faut les aimer aussi.

-Tu es... Ce que tu es. Ça me dégoûte, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres trouve cela intéressant. Si tu sers ce soir, il te respectera pour ton sang, donc ne te torturera qu'en cas de mauvaise volonté (/de paroles pertinentes du genre : « Pourquoi vous autoproclamer mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps ? »), et si tu te montres efficace pour changer...

-Je te...

-Si tu te montres efficace je disais, il te considérera peut-être d'une bonne manière, et te proposera... Plus tôt.

-Ah parce qu'il avait prévu de me proposer. Première nouvelle.

-Bien sûr qu'il va te proposer. Tu es toujours sang-pur, et à part ton entrée à Gryffondor, tu n'as pas déshonoré plus que ça cette famille.

Si tu savais mon gars.

-Réfléchis-y, continue-t-il, tu as un profil très intéressant pour lui, et il ne te considère pas comme un obstacle pour le moment. Tu pourrais avoir une place importante.

Mon père essaie de me convaincre de rejoindre leurs rangs ou c'est moi? Bon. Ça mérite peut être réflexion, genre choisir mon camp tout ça tout ça, chose que je n'avais pas faite avant, mais si je dois effectivement entrer dans ses rangs, ce n'est pas en lui ayant léché les bottes.

Une petite voix dans ma tête me dit qu'on ne peut pas entrer dans son cercle par un autre moyen, mais j'emmerde cette petite voix. Je ne suis pas une carpette, et je ne suce pas.

-As-tu toujours prévu que je le serve? je demande d'une voix rude.

-Bien entendu.

-Et l'autre mioche?

Il serre les dents.

-La question ne se pose pas pour le moment.

Intéressant. Il ne veut pas l'exposer.

-Je réfléchirai au camp que je choisirai, mais dans l'immédiat, je refuse de servir comme un vulgaire elfe de maison. Je suis toujours une sang-pur et je ne servirai pas des gens peut-être moins purs que moi. Question de principe, hein père.

Il fronce les sourcils et sa mâchoire se contracte. Haha, il n'avait pas prévu d'essuyer un refus. Pas. Mon. Problème.

-Tu serviras ce soir. Je te l'ordonne. Tu es sous ma responsabilité jusqu'à tes 17 ans, tu me dois obéissance.

Quelle responsabilité ? C'est bon j'ai 17 ans dans deux jours. Faut qu'il arrête de chier dans la soupe.

-Je vois mal comment tu vas m'obliger à faire quelque chose.

-Moi je vois.

-Premièrement, le moyen auquel tu penses n'est pas autorisé par la loi, mais ça tu t'en fiches. Deuxièmement, ton maître serait tellement déçu.

-Pas forcément, répond-il avec un sourire sadique.

Mon père est un fou dangereux. J'espère ne pas avoir hérité du gène.

-C'est ça, et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu…

-Je te demande pardon ?

Pardon ? C'est nouveau ça. Il doit pas être très en forme.

-C'est une expression MOLDUE.

-Je vois, alors à la place de t'appeler monstre, je t'appellerai traître à ton sang.

Non ! Non ! Pas traître à mon sang ! Neuoooooooooon !

... Bon plus sérieusement.

-Si ça te fait plaisir.

-Et le pire c'est que tu as pris comme exemple la pire personne qui existe.

-Et qui est-ce ?

-Tu sais très bien de qui je parle.

-Sans déconner père, pas lui quoi.

Ça fait des années qu'on s'est pas parlé. Je vois mal pourquoi je l'aurais pris en exemple.

Il ne fait aucun commentaire sur mon langage (pour changer), et enchaine :

-Sinon, à part ça, j'ai trouvé comment te faire remonter dans l'estime de toutes les familles à sang pur.

Parce que ça m'importe de remonter dans leur estime peut être.

Oh. Ce petit sourire satisfait ne me dit rien qui vaille.

J'ai peur là.

-Je t'en prie, expose.

-Tu vas te marier.

Et meeeeerde ! Qui avait dit déjà qu'en l'état de déchet de la famille Malfoy, j'échappais à cette merde de mariage (que je lui pète la gueule) ?

...Ah oui c'est vrai. Commentaire retiré.

Admirons quand même sa facilité à énoncer des évidences qui ne le sont que pour lui.

-Quoi ? glapis-je.

Réaction normale de toute fille qui vient d'apprendre qu'elle va faire l'objet d'un mariage arrangé plus destiné aux bonnes affaires familiales qu'à recouvrir « l'honneur perdu » de ladite fille.

-Tu vas te marier.

Nan mais j'avais compris.

-Et… Avec qui ?

-J'hésite entre Regulus Black et Evan Rosier.

Je crois que je rêve. Et le pire c'est cet air calme. Hey oh, j'ai un minimum de droit sur ma vie.

-J'ai au moins le droit de choisir avec qui je me marie nan ?

Sans compter que j'y ai pas trop réfléchi (enfin si mais là n'est pas le problème), et que ça n'était pas au programme avant... Dix ans?

-Non.

Je vois.

-Donc pour ce soir…

-Je t'ai dit que je ne servirai personne ce soir !

-Je t'oblige à le faire !

-Tu ne m'obligeras jamais à faire quelque chose !

-Et que vas-tu faire pour m'en empêcher ?

-Je m'en vais !

-Amy Malfoy, si tu fais ça…

-Quoi ? Tu vas me faire quoi? Ok je n'ai pas le droit de me servir de ma baguette, quoique contre deux trois informations, mon infraction pourrait s'arranger je pense, mais rappelle-toi que physiquement parlant, j'ai deux trois ressources qui pourraient laisser des traces pas jolies jolies.

Menace menace quand tu nous tiens. On dirait pas comme ça vu son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, mais je suis capable et même déterminée à le foutre par terre.

-J'en fais bonne mémoire, grogne-t-il.

Doucement Médor.

-C'est bien (Médor). Bon maintenant je te laisse, je reviendrai demain soir, tard. Bonne soirée SM.  
Sait-il même ce qu'est une soirée SM ?

... En fait je ne préfère pas le savoir.

Sur ce j'empaquète rapidement mes affaires et me tire de la chambre à une vitesse folle.

Je marche rapidement le long des couloirs du manoir, grognant sur tous les elfes de maison à ma portée. Faut croire que c'est de famille.

Je vais enfin sortir de cette maison maudite quand :

-Syrma !

Bordel. Par le slip kangourou d'Uter Pendragon (un ancêtre, à ce qu'on dit dans la famille).

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, Alga, dis-je avec ma voix la plus menaçante.

-Mais ça me déprime d'être le seul à avoir un nom bizarre.

Le petit semble ne pas se préoccuper de la voix menaçante. Note à moi-même : retravailler la voix menaçante.

-Et c'est un nom de fille en plus, j'ajoute pour le faire enrager.

-Mais euh arrête, commence-t-il à pleurnicher (douce enfance qui te permettait de pleurnicher en paix), je voulais te voir pour un problème sérieux et toi tu te moques de moi. T'es méchante.

Bon j'ai raté mon effet blague je crois. Rattrapons le coup :

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler, cher frère ?

-Eh, bah euh…c'est-à-dire que euh…

-BON TU T'DEPECHES OUI, J'AI PAS QU'CA A FAIRE !

C'est-à-dire que le paternel risque d'arriver d'une minute à l'autre, baguette à la main, pour se venger de mes menaces. Et comme souvent il oblige les gens autour à regarder pour « affirmer son autorité naturelle » ( naturelle de mon cul oui. Si je pouvais utiliser ma baguette, tu verrais qui a le plus d'autorité naturelle de nous deux), l'expérience pourrait être traumatisante pour le petit.

-Oui bon d'accord, voilà, en fait j'ai peur, chuchote-t-il.

-Mais peur de quoi ?

Du noir? Des elfes de maison? Des soirées SM ? Haha. Pas drôle. Pas drôle du tout si c'est ça.

-(Il prend une grande inspiration) Jeveuxpasalleraserpentard.

-Peux-tu répéter, dis-je d'une voix que je veux calme et maîtrisée, de manière à ce que je comprenne quelque chose ?

-Je ne veux pas aller à Serpentard.

Ah bah celle-là, j'm'y attendais pas. J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas comprendre et dire « oui c'est bien, cher frère. Allez à demain ! » et de me trisser le plus vite possible !

-Et… pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas devenir un mangemort.

Le fait d'entrer chez les Serpents ne déterminant pas forcément si l'on devient un croque-mort, j'en déduis que le frangin est un tantinet stupide.

Je m'avance vers lui et lui dis :

-Ecoute, moi…

-Toi tu as un bien meilleur avenir que tous ceux qui sont dans la famille.

Naïveté enfantine.

-Non, j'en ai un bien pire. Sortie de l'école, j'ai de grandes chances de…

-C'est faux ! (Mais qu'il me laisse finir mes phrases bordel. Il est aussi borné que moi ce gamin. Et ce n'est pas un compliment.) Et puis de toutes les manières, je veux pas y aller.

Je soupire. Faut tout leur expliquer aux jeunes.

-Sais-tu qui nous répartit dans les maisons à Poudlard ?

-Le Choixpeau magique bien sûr.

-Et que fait le Choixpeau magique ?

-Bah, il te place dans les maisons de Poudlard.

-Mais quel… et comment il te place ?

-Il sonde ton esprit et t'envoie dans la maison dans laquelle tu vas le mieux.

-C'est ce que tout le monde dit, mais ce n'est pas la pure vérité. Ecoute bien et garde cela pour toi, car sinon je serai en grand danger. (Il hoche la tête frénétiquement. Autant rajouter un peu de piment à mon histoire.) Certes, le Choixpeau sonde ton esprit, mais pas seulement. Durant ma première année, j'ai cru que le Choixpeau s'était trompé, avait mal sondé mon esprit, et m'avait envoyée à Gryffondor. Mais bien après, j'ai compris. Dans le mot Choixpeau, il y a Choix. C'est de là que vient toute la différence. En effet, au plus profond de moi-même, je VOULAIS braver les interdits et aller là où ce n'était pas permis d'aller. Je savais que mon destin était d'aller là-bas, mais je m'en suis rendue compte bien après. Alors ce sera à toi de choisir où tu veux aller…

Comment rendre une histoire chiante comme tout épique à souhait. La vérité ? J'ai fait chier le Choixpeau, chose qu'il ne devait pas avoir connue depuis longtemps, alors pour se venger il m'a demandé où je ne voulais pas aller. J'ai répondu Gryffondor, et avec un sourire sadique mental, il m'a envoyée là-bas. N'empêche, heureusement que j'ai pas dit Poufsouffle, sinon je serais encore en train de pleurer. Et puis Gryffondor me va pas si mal... J'utilise jamais ma tête.

-A Gryffondor !

-Sauf à Gryffondor !

-Mais pourquoi ?

Oh trois fois rien : si tu vas a Gryffondor, tu goûtes au doloris du papounet, t'es renié, et tu finis par faire la manche dans le métro moldu. Et puis moi bien sûr je suis accusée de t'avoir retourné l'esprit. Vraiment, ce serait bien la meilleure option pour nous deux.

Je fais mine de réfléchir puis :

-Je ne peux rien te dire, je sais exactement là où tu vas aller !

Ça c'est l'excuse bidon pour dire qu'en fait, je n'ai pas d'excuse valable. Mais bon, les petits ne comprennent jamais alors on leur fait le coup à chaque fois.

-C'est où ?

-Ça, je ne te le dis pas. Allez, passe une bonne soirée.

-Tu vas où ?

-Ça non plus je te le dirai pas.

Simple précaution hein. Je n'ai pas encore déterminé si cette adorable petite tête est capable de me dénoncer au paternel. Sur ce, je quitte le manoir.

**POV Sirius**

Oh, j'en ai marre ! Deux heures que je cherche et deux heures que j'ai pas de solution.

Moi, Sirius Black, je ne trouve pas la réponse à mon problème ! Etant Maraudeur de surcroît, je devrais pouvoir trouver tout sur tout, tout le temps ! Eh bah non ! C'est fou ! Et mon ego aussi est fou.

-J'ai trouvé !

-Je t'en prie, expose James.

Je voudrais rajouter encore une fois « ton plan pourri », mais ça risque de le vexer très légèrement.

-Tu n'as qu'à ressortir avec des filles que t'as déjà dragué !

Oh, j'y crois pas !

-Nan, certainement pas. Ça reviendrait à ramper. Je ne rampe pas.

-Bon d'accord, mais alors on fait comment Patmol ?

-Je vais sortir avec des moins jolies mais plus intelligentes.

C'est pas la fin du monde finalement, mais c'est juste embêtant. Les filles intelligentes, elles s'attachent, je m'attache, et ça finit dans le sang et les larmes.

Je n'exagère qu'à peine. Les filles très belles mais moins futes-futes n'ont pas envie de s'attacher, mais de découvrir les verts pâturages. Ce qu'il me faut quoi.

-Oh, tu me choques, comment tu oses ? s'offusque James.

James n'a pas encore ce problème, mais il l'aura, et il comprendra. Sauf s'il se fait Evans avant.

-Vois-tu une autre solution ?

-Tu pourrais peut-être juste arrêter de draguer et te caser comme tout le monde avec la personne que tu aimes, rajoute Remus.

James et moi, on se regarde et on explose de rire.

-Mais oui, c'est ça Père Remus. Et Dieu c'est Bon, et coucher c'est Mauvais, j'ajoute mort de rire.

-Père Remus ! Nan mais je rêve ! Vous vous prenez pour qui ?

Père Remus est en colère. Que c'est rigolo.

-Bon c'est bon on arrête, continué-je. Pour répondre à ta proposition : non, on a 17 ans, on est jeunes, et se caser à cet âge ne sert à rien. Autant découvrir les verts pâturages que la terre nous offre (c'est mon expression aujourd'hui), je continue avec un sourire grivois. Je suis sûr que tu peux comprendre. Ou peut-être pas... Je finis d'un air innocent.

-Sirius Black, un jour, je te battrai sur ton propre terrain, et ça te foutra les boules.

-J'aimerais voir ça ! Tu n'es pas sorti une seule fois avec une fille depuis 2 ans, et la dernière était moche.

-Mais elle au moins avait un cerveau ! Et tu sais bien pourquoi je ne peux pas sortir avec une fille.

-Pff, quand y'a un cerveau mais pas de beauté, ça sert à rien ! rajoute James.

-Je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas, mais pas pourquoi tu ne peux pas. Tu te contrains pour rien mon petit, finis-je.

-Toi l'encorné, tu la boucles, je peux très bien avoir Lily si j'veux !

Ahah ! D'un coup il s'arrête de rire ! Mais pas moi !

-Et toi là-bas le sac-à-puces si tu ne te stoppes pas, je fais pire.

-Mais je n'aime personne, comment tu veux me faire du mal sentimentalement parlant ?

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. J'ai peur.

-Narcissa Black.

Il n'oserait pas.

-Tu n'oserais pas...

-Bien sûr que si.

-D'accord, tu es capable d'avoir n'importe qui, mais c'est parce que je suis passé avant.

-QUOI ?

-Mais oui, je te rappelle que je me suis fais toutes les belles filles de Poudlard. Donc elles voudront toutes sortir avec toi pour m'atteindre.

-Mais quel orgueil tu as, Sirius Black.

-Je sais, Père Remus.

-ARRETE DE M'APPELER COMME CA, T'AS COMPRIS ?

-Oui. Calme-toi.

Ça a le don de l'énerver encore plus.

Père Remus. Je suis génial parfois. Souvent. Tout le temps.

-Pour en revenir à ton problème, laisse-toi porter par ce que t'as envie de faire.

-Ça c'est une solution Père… je veux dire Remus.

Il grogne, mais ne relève pas. Changeons de sujet avant qu'une grosse boule de poils ne surgisse pour me sauter à la gorge.

-Et toi petit Queudver, t'as un coup ?

Il devient aussi rouge que le mur face à moi. Cornedrue me regarde avec ce petit sourire qui fait craquer la gent féminine (et certainement un peu de la gent masculine, mais je ne lui ai jamais dit et ne lui dirai jamais).

-Queudver fait enfin une paire. Il a l'air de plaire. Mais qui sera la mère, de toute la prochaine aire ? chantonne James.

-Mais arrêtez-eeeeuh !

-Allez, lâche un nom.

-Non ! répond-il en relevant la tête.

S'il le dit pas c'est qu'il a honte de la personne qu'il aime. Yerk, finalement je veux pas savoir !

-Bon, laissez tomber les gars. Après tout, on est les Maraudeurs, on trouvera, j'assure.

**POV Amy**

J'y crois pas ! Le seul jour où j'ai vraiment besoin d'elle, elle est pas là ! Shit shit shit ! Le plus adorable, son petit mot sur la porte d'entrée :

_Bonjour la population !_

Etant en ce moment en vacances, nous ne pourrons pas vous répondre avant le 31 août. En espérant que vous nous attendrez d'ici là.

Très amicalement,

La famille Evans !

Bah non je peux pas vous attendre d'ici là bande de phoques !

Fiente et miséricorde ! Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? Lily Evans, à cause de toi et de ta famille, je vais dormir... Où est-ce que je vais dormir d'ailleurs ? Hors de question de retourner chez les fous ! Bon bah ça sera dans un motel miteux pour ce soir ! Par « chance », il y en a un juste en face. Génial ! Espérons que je vais pas me faire violer avant le matin.

...Qu'ils essayent en fait, ça m'occupera deux minutes.

Enfin bon, une nuit et…

Demain est un autre jour !

* * *

Et voilààààààà! C'était beau, c'était grand, c'était intense! Bref, vous avez aimé (ou pas)!

Avant de vous laisser pour vous retrouver dans deux semaines avec un chapitre uniquement au POV d'Amy, je tiens à vous dire que tous les commentaires sont acceptés (héhé)

En tout cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plus, et à dans deux semaines les enfants! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTES D'HISTOIRE :**

Bonjour bonjour !

Avant toute autre chose, j'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui ont commenté/followé/ ajouté Amy ou moi-même à leurs favoris.

Merci les gars, vous êtes cooools ! (en notant au passage que je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews anonymes hein. C'est balot, mais je vous aime quand même)

Ensuite :

Que dire à propos de ce chapitre? Uniquement au POV d'Amy, comme dit précédemment, eeeeeeeeet... voilà. Je n'ai pas envie de vous gâcher le plaisir, alors je vous laisse lire, mesdames et messieurs.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture. :)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : On n'oublie jamais ses amis... Surtout quand ils ne sont pas nos amis,****  
****justement**

-Dépêche-toi, ou tu vas nous faire rater le train !

C'est fou comme il est ENCORE plus désagréable le matin sans jus de citrouille dans le sang.

Mais, que c'est étrange, j'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose à propos de la date. C'est peut être l'anniversaire de quelqu'un…

Réfléchissons… Maman ? Non, c'était le mois dernier. Alga ? Non, c'est en juin. Père ?

...C'est quand son anniversaire ?

Mais alors…

-C'EST MON ANNIVERSAIRE ! JE SUIS LIBRE !

-Mais arrête de crier comme ça ! s'égosille le paternel du bas de l'escalier.

-NAN ! A PARTIR DE CE GLORIEUX JOUR, TU NE ME DONNES PLUS JAMAIS  
D'ORDRE ! ENFIN !

Si je lâche un rire sadique là ça fait trop ?

-Si ! La preuve, je vais t'en donner un ! DEPECHE-TOI OU JE NE T'EMMENE PAS A POUDLARD !

Oula ! Quand il est comme ça, même moi je ne suis pas assez suicidaire pour m'opposer à lui.

Ha! Vive les séjours à la maisonnée pas aimée !

Bien bien bien ! Revenons-en à mon anniversaire. Dommage que je ne puisse pas faire un truc genre une rave pour DETRUIRE cette maison (et la maison de jardin aussi. Quoique non. Finalement ça me ferait un peu mal au cœur). Bref, pour marquer le coup, je vais me mettre les cheveux en rouge feu. Ouiiiiiiiiii. Génial. Ca aura peut être même plus d'effet que la rave.

Je crois que maman Malfoy a senti le coup venir et s'est précipitée dans la salle de bain. Elle se met à genoux devant moi avant de me dire :

-Par pitié pour ton pauvre père et son vieux cœur. Et par pitié pour la future pauvre veuve éplorée que je serai si ce dernier vient à mourir (ma mère a toujours eu un goût prononcé pour les tragédies amoureuses où personne ne comprend rien à cause des phrases trop complexes mais où, par contre, tout le monde chiale comme une madeleine à la fin de l'histoire parce que les héros sont morts. Nan nan, je n'ai pas comme exemple une célèbre pièce moldue du XIIIe siècle écrite par le petit Willy Shakespeare. Oui j'apprends tout ce que je peux sur les moldus histoire de faire chier mon père un maximum. Oui je déteste mon géniteur. Mais, est-on sûr que c'est mon géniteur ? On n'a pas de preuve formelle, si ? Oui, comme je le disais récemment, je m'égare très facilement. Bref, revenons à des sujets plus intéressants…), ne mets pas tes cheveux en rouge avec des mèches dorées.

Des mèches dorées, hein ? J'y avais pas pensé à ça ! Merci chère génitrice (on n'est pas sûr à 100% non plus que ce soit ma génitrice. Hum… intéressant. Aurai-je été adoptée par une famille noble, ou suis-je vraiment une Sang-pur ? Oh… Après tout on s'en fout).

-S'il-te-plaît !

Que c'est intéressant et délectable d'entendre les gens te supplier de… Tiens, ce discours, ça me rappelle quelqu'un.

Même si moi j'ai pas de croque-mort.

Putainnnnn ! Ma mère me fait les puppy eyes. J'aurai jamais dû lui dire qu'elle avait les yeux d'une biche qu'on a envie de secourir au moindre danger. Bon, je craque :

-D'accord ! Quelle couleur les cheveux ?

Non ! Ce regard…

-Hors de question !

-S'il-te-plaît, c'est la couleur de cheveux des Malfoy. C'est comme ça.

-Mais je ne veux pas de cheveux blonds. Ca va pas ou quoi ?

-De toute façon, tu n'as absolument pas le choix !

Qu'ai-je cru entendre ? Pas le choix ? Les Malfoy ont toujours le choix. Surtout moi ! Sauf quand…

- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça !

-Fait quoi ?

- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas dit à Père que j'allais me teindre en blond platine pour faire honneur aux Malfoy le jour de mes 17 ans. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas dit ça !

-A quelques mots près…

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! M'MAN, COMMENT T'AS PU FAIRE ÇA ?

-Désolée, c'est sorti tout seul.

Qu'elle contrôle sa langue merde !

-Dehors.

-Oui oui, tout de suite.

J'ai un pouvoir de domination sur les gens, c'est fou ! Donc, pour faire plaisir à ma môman (pas à mon père, ça ne va pas ou quoi ?), on va dire que je vais coiffer mes cheveux et les teindre en une horrible couleur blonde.

Voilà. Je sais je suis une rapide.

AHHHHHHHHH ! Mais c'est horrible ! On dirait Foigras version féminine. Oui, Foigras, c'est le charmant surnom que je donne à mon cher cousin Malfoy. Bah quoi ? C'est bon le foie gras ! Ce mec, t'as l'impression qu'il se tartine la gueule de foie gras, vu que le teint qu'il a s'en approche largement et dangereusement. Eh, ça se trouve c'est vrai ! Yerk ! Faudra que je le lui demande un jour…

Enfin bref !

Quelle heure est-il madame Persil ?

Dix heures et quart madame Quatre-quart !

QUOI ? 10h15 ?

Putain ! Diantre. Caca prout.

Faut que j'me grouille !

Je réunis en quatrième vitesse mes affaires dans ma valise et descends au rez-de-chaussée. Encore une fois, j'aurais dû faire ma valise avant. Mais encore une fois, ça se serait su si j'utilisais mon cerveau.

-Enfin ! crie le géniteur. Pour la peine tu ne prendras pas de petit déjeuner !

Neuuuuuuuuuuon !

...Mais qu'est-ce que je m'en fous. Délire quoi.

-Ouais ouais c'est ça, allez hop ! Tout le monde dans la voiture !

En deux temps, trois mouvements, j'ai fait rentrer la famille au complet dans la voiture du ministère.(Enfin il a quand même fallu réussir à faire entrer mon père dans un objet moldu. This is going too far.)

En 14 minutes chrono, on est arrivés à la gare.

30 secondes, et j'ai traversé le mur (cette sensation d'entrer dans un mur est encore plus désagréable quand tu vas vite).Et maintenant, j'attends la famille Lentdubulbe.

Hey ! Lentdubulbe ça ressemble vachement à Londubat.

Cette remarque ne servait à rien.

Mon père, qui a enfin traversé le mur après 5 bonnes minutes d'attente, fait maintenant ses adieux à son fils dont il est si fier. Laisse-moi vomir.

-Vas-y mon fils. Montre-leur à Serpentard que les Malfoy sont les plus forts. (Si tu savais, pauvre nigaud.)

Avec ces cheveux blonds et ce genre de discours, on fait quand même vachement aryens. Hitler aurait a-do-ré mon père, j'en suis sûre.

Mon cher frère me lance un rapide coup d'œil auquel je réponds par un hochement de tête significatif.

-Oui Père, je te le promets.

-Appelle-moi Papa.

WHAT ? !

-D'accord Papa !

Quel honneur ! Il peut l'appeler PAPA ! Pour moi ce serait plutôt me tirer une balle que l'appeler Papa !

-Est-ce que je peux y aller maintenant ?

-Bien sûr mon fils !

Il lui fait un sourire et se trisse fissa. Oh le traître ! Il me laisse seule face à mon destin. S'il entre à Gryffondor, j'le tue ! (Avant que quelqu'un d'autre aie le temps de le faire.)Le paternel se tourne vers ma personne avec un froncement de monosourcil super sexy (âmes sensibles, je blaguais).

-Revenons-en à toi.

-Enfin un peu d'action dans ce bas monde.

-Ne parle pas comme ça à ton père, fille indigne ! me crie ma mère.

Baffe dans la face ! J'adore quand elle me baffe pour « me faire mal en public » comme dirait mon père ! C'est trop marrant ! Ma mère aurait dû être comédienne. Il est vrai que ça laisse une petite trace rouge après. Mais c'est pas grave. Après tout elle fait pas tellement mal…

-Ce n'est pas grave Sophie, j'ai l'habitude.

-C'est vrai qu'au bout de sept ans, ce serait bien que tu l'aies prise.

-Petite insolente, siffle-t-il tel le serpent qu'il est. (Ouh… Mais je suis méchante moi aujourd'hui.)

-Et fière de l'être, réponds-je avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Putain, je vais me prendre un pain dans la gueule à force de le faire chier. Ca risque de pas tarder d'ailleurs. Il reprend :

-Donc, je tiens à te dire quelques petites choses avant ton départ DEFINITIF.

Oh je ne suis pas invitée à revenir.

Neuuuuuuuuuon !

Enfin je rigole je rigole, mais pour le coup c'est plus embêtant.

Peu importe, joue-la cool Amy.

-J'attends.

-Etant donné que tu as maintenant 17 ans, tu es adulte. Je ne suis plus responsable de toi. (L'a-t-il réellement été un jour ? Question à débattre.) Donc à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu n'as plus accès à mon argent et tu ne peux plus revenir au manoir. Cependant, par souci d'étiquette, tu garderas le nom de Malfoy. Je sens que c'est une grande joie pour toi, car nous savons tous les deux que tu es très fière de ton nom, rajoute-t-il avec un sourire sadique. (Il… saurait la définition d'ironie ? J'en reviens pas ! Si je ne me tenais pas présentement devant mon paternel, je tomberais sur le cul. Seulement, ça lui donnerait une occasion de me rabaisser. Mais bref, revenons à nos botrucs.)

Ou comment faire comprendre à sa fille qu'elle a le statut de paria sans pourtant la renier. C'est fou ! Les Sang-pur trouvent un attrait à tout ce qui est long et chiant ! Comme les formules pompeuses par exemple. Ca serait tellement plus simple si… Oui bon tout le monde a compris, pas besoin d'expliquer.

-Parfait.

-Donc je ne te donnerai pas d'argent à ma mort.

Terrible ! Nan sans blague… J'men fous, ma mère m'a fait un plan épargne génial à Gringotts.

J'ai remarqué que j'avais vraiment tendance à me foutre mais largement de la majorité de ce que me dit mon père…

-Mais j'ai pu constater avec joie que tu avais pour une fois honoré ta famille en montrant ta vraie couleur de cheveux.

Je n'ai jamais osé lui avouer que j'étais brune. Encore une chance qu'il ne s'en soit jamais rendu compte. J'aurais été dans une merde sinon...

-En plus, ils sont bien longs et lisses, comme je l'avais espéré.

Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout. On n'est pas dans une publicité pour shampoing bordel. Bref.

-Tu peux en venir à la fin s'il-te-plaît ?

-Si tu veux. Eh bien vu que tu m'as fait honneur aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de ne pas te tuer (donc c'était plus qu'un pain dans la gueule qui était prévu aujourd'hui, mais il est fou ce gars. Pourvu que ce soit pas héréditaire.), juste de te faire assez mal pour que tu te souviennes de ce jour toute ta vie. Et tant pis si je vais en prison. (Il sort sa baguette.) _Endolo_…

Je suis plus rapide, le p'tit vieux.

-_Silencio_. Oups, aurais-je oublié de t'annoncer qu'à partir de maintenant, tu ne m'atteins pas comme ça ? Tu m'as ratée, et c'en est presque jouissif, soit dit en passant. Mais moi, je ne vais pas faire cette erreur. Je vais te faire mal à la moldue.

Presque au ralenti, mon poing vient frapper sa face de fesse. Et même si je sens clairement mes jointures craquer d'une douloureuse manière (oh oui), je pense pouvoir dire que c'est le plus beau coup de poing dans le nez sur paternel depuis des siècles. Je suis fière, je suis fière ! J'ai mal, j'ai mal aussi. Tiens, tout le monde nous regarde, y'a pas de raison pourtant. Attendez, vous n'allez pas me dire que personne n'a jamais foutu un pain à son père…

Bon d'accord, je suis la seule. Mais j'espère que ça va lancer une mode.

Euh… J'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort. Il pisse le sang par terre. Rho, il s'en remettra. Il n'est pas fait de sucre, ou peut-être de sucre plein de magie noire. Bref.

-Bon c'est pas tout, mais moi je dois prendre un train. Allez salut. Euh… pardon, Adieu (dit avec une voix théâtrale bien sûr).

Il se relève « dignement » vers moi et fait un signe à ma mère :

-Excuse-moi mon chéri (Mais comment elle peut l'aimer ? Mystère à élucider…). _Finite Incantatem_.

-Merci Sophie. (Il se tourne vers moi.) Je ne vais rien te dire de plus, sale traître, à part… Passe une bonne fin de mois.

Haha. Qu'il est drôle.

-Merci. Bon j'me casse !

Je prends ma valise, ma chouette et je me tire dans le train, faisant fi de tous les regards qui se posent sur ma personne. Qu'ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que je baisse la tête de honte, sinon ils vont être déçus.

Je parcours rapidement les wagons, histoire de trouver un compartiment libre. J'en trouve finalement un. Je rentre dedans et à peine ai-je (Merlin me sourit il faut croire) le temps de me retourner qu'une tornade rousse me fonce dessus.

-Oh Amy, tu m'as tellement manqué !

Mais c'est qu'elle sert fort la p'tite. Lily Evans, ma meilleure amie depuis l'arrivée à Poudlard. C'est une belle rousse avec des émeraudes à la place des yeux. Bref. Une bombe atomique.

Oui bah toi aussi tu m'as bien manqué à un moment où j'avais besoin de toi.

Mais ne soyons pas rancunière.

Au bout de deux minutes sans respiration je chuchote :

-Euh… Tu peux me lâcher s'il-te-plaît, je crois que je commence à prendre une couleur de peau bizarre due au manque d'oxygène. (Et c'est vrai ! Je ressemble plus à un triton qu'à une humaine pour l'instant. Niveau pigments je parle.)

-Oh, excuse-moi.

Elle s'écarte un peu et laisse mes voies respiratoires agir.

-Alors c'était comment tes vacances ? me demande-t-elle, toute excitée à l'idée de raconter les siennes.

-Du rien à l'état brut. Il ne s'est rien passé, rien du tout à part l'entraînement de punching ball que j'ai fait tout à l'heure.

-Ouais j'ai vu, c'était formidable ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as comme force ! Tu frappes aussi fort qu'un cognard !

-C'est parce que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas bougé mon corps au son de la musique dance floor !(Oh je fais des rimes ! Encore une fois, quelle ironie de ma part. Pas mega facile de trouver une boîte avec de la musique dance floor potable, j'entends de nos jours. Surtout chez les sorciers.) Tu verras en octobre, je serais toute molle.

-Ouais ouais, c'est ce qu'on verra.

-Bon, on s'en fout. C'était comment tes vacances sinon ?

-Super ! On a vu deux trois pays en Asie. Et je me suis bien rincé l'œil aux hôtels où on était (quelle perverse ! C'est vrai que j'aurais fait pareil, mais c'est plus pour la forme).

-Et ta sœur, comment elle va ?

-Mieux, elle a accepté le fait d'avoir une sœur sorcière. Du coup, au lieu d'être triste, elle s'est trouvé un fiancé avec lequel elle peut me détester allègrement.

-Ah merde. Mais tu sais je pense que… Gniark !

Je n'aurai jamais l'opportunité d'exprimer le fond de ma pensée, car le train vient de démarrer tout en finesse. Un peu plus et je n'aurais pas remarqué qu'on est en route. Ah, ironie quand tu nous tiens, tu ne nous lâches plus. Un peu comme les kilos en trop.

Comprenez : Je viens de m'éclater lamentablement par terre suite au démarrage un peu (beaucoup)brusque du train. Avec l'âge, il doit être rouillé le choupinou (je viens de définir un train de choupinou… Les vacances n'ont pas dû être assez longues).

Comment décrire la scène ? Par un heureux hasard, Lily s'en est sortie intacte, puisqu'elle a pris appui sur votre serviteur pour garder l'équilibre. Ce qui doit certainement expliquer en partie ma chute si fulgurante. L'autre facteur étant mon manque absolu de finesse et d'équilibre. Tare de ma mère, je n'y puis rien.

Moi, eh bien je gis de tout mon long sur le sol. Pour rajouter au pathétique de la scène, mon corps est à moitié retourné sur lui-même, j'ai les jambes en l'air posées sur la banquette, alors que le reste fait connaissance avec le sol (il est super sympa, faut que je vous le présente à tout prix !), et comble de la honte, j'ai la caboche légèrement coincée sous la deuxième banquette du compartiment maudit.

Lily, ma future-ex-meilleure-amie, est, comme vous pouvez aisément le deviner, pliée en deux de rire, en train de pleurer. De rire, pas de peine parce que c'est elle qui m'a foutue dans cette merde.

Haha, la solidarité a définitivement quitté ce monde, c'est bibi qui vous le dit.

Il fallait s'en douter, son hilarité redouble lorsqu'elle me voit amorcer ma pathétique tentative de retournement sur moi-même, puis d'extraction de tête.

-Je me vois dans l'obligation de demander secours.

Après encore cinq minutes, où mes nerfs sont prêts à lâcher, elle consent à me libérer de ma torture, et je peux retrouver la sensation grisante de pouvoir regarder le sol de haut. Mon petit, notre relation est DEFINITIVEMENT finie.

Je parle au sol. De mieux en mieux. Je tente de remettre un minimum ma coiffure en ordre avant de regarder Lily très froidement.

-Tu n'as rien vu, rien entendu. (Est-il utile de préciser que, sous l'effort, j'ai poussé des gémissements grotesques ?) Pendant tout ce laps de temps, je lisais tranquillement la gazette, en attendant que tu reviennes des toilettes.

Elle essuie une dernière larme puis finit par sortir quelque chose en anglais.

-Ta réputation sera sauve.

C'est vrai que dans l'histoire, c'est le plus important. Que personne n'ait rien vu, à part Lily, et que tout ça ne s'ébruite pas, sinon je prendrai sacrément cher. Ne serait-ce que venant de Foigras.

Je regarde par la fenêtre, pour me donner contenance principalement. On parcourt actuellement les paysages verts d'Angleterre en direction de...hum... c'est où Poudlard déjà? Ce paysage me déprime au plus haut point. Et dire que je pourrais être dans le pays des plus beaux et classes mecs du monde, c'est-à-dire la France, et au lieu de ça je me pèle les miches toute l'année en Ecosse.

Vie de rêve. Bref.

-On est déjà en bonne voie pour retourner à la maison, dis-je, histoire de lui faire momentanément oublier l'incident diplomatique.

Je ne suis pas dupe, elle me le ressortira forcément, comme à chaque fois que je me tape la honte. D'ailleurs elle ressort toujours les vieux dossiers en période de fêtes. On se demande pourquoi.

Brefons.

-Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? rajoute-t-elle, me sortant accessoirement de ma rêverie, presque en grognant.

-Qui dit démarrage…

-Dit…

-HEY LILY JOLIE !

Dans un même soupir :

-James Potter.

La porte s'ouvre dans un bruit fracassant sur quatre beaux jeunes hommes et… Putain c'est désespérant… Et une dizaine de blondes à forte poitrine (ou BFP) qui soupirent de contentement en les voyant. Bon. Une dizaine peut-être pas, et elles ne sont pas toutes blondes, et n'ont pas toutes des gros seins, et certaines passent juste dans le couloir, mais QUAND MÊME ! Il y a quand même des groupies qui viennent juste pour glousser. Voilà pourquoi je DETESTE la couleur blonde. Ces gus au sourire d'un blanc presque dérangeant méritent quand même qu'on s'attarde.

Comme dit précédemment, ils sont quatre. Ils se font appeler les Maraudeurs. Pourquoi ? Personne ne le sait vraiment. (Je suppose qu'un jour ils s'ennuyaient, alors pour la première fois de leur vie, ils ont ouvert un dictionnaire au hasard, sont tombés sur la lettre M, ont regardé le premier de la page choisie. Imaginons ensuite qu'ils sachent lire, ils ont lu la définition et ont trouvé que ça leur correspondait bien, des mecs un peu brigands qui fouinent partout. Donc hop adopté comme surnom de bande. Enfin c'est mon interprétation… Vous en faites ce que vous voulez…)

Note à moi-même : Je suis un peu méchante, puisque dans le lot, il y en a quand même deux que j'aime bien. En plus ces deux là, je suis sûre qu'ils savent lire…

Revenons-en à leur description.

Donc, le premier de la bande, c'est James Potter. Beau brun aux cheveux très désordonnés avec de grosses lunettes toutes rondes.

Tombeur n°2 de ces « demoiselles » (je les appellerais plus quiches ou dindes mais bon) mais éperdument amoureux de ma meilleure amie, Lily Evans, qui lui fout des vents monstre toute l'année, pour la plus grosse marrade. J'éprouve toutefois une certaine pitié pour lui. Il se fait surnommer Cornedrue par ses potes.

Le deuxième c'est Sirius Black, le Tombeur n°1 des filles. Autant je ne suis pas une idiote-sans-cervelle-mais-à-grosse-poitrine, mais j'avoue qu'il est vraiment très beau. Ses cheveux noirs de jais ondulés encadrent son visage dans une coupe un peu longue et ses yeux d'un bleu-gris profond font tout son charme, bien qu'ils soient assez... Comment dire... Bien qu'on ne puisse pas comprendre à quoi il pense, ou ce qu'il ressent.

Pas comme si j'en avais personnellement quelque chose à faire.

Toutes les filles prétendent que c'est un « ange égaré sur Terre ! Hihihi ! » (non je n'ai pas rajouté le « hihihi » pour un effet de stupidité, bien que très apparent chez ces sous-classes de l'espèce humaine féminine, c'est réellement dans chacune de leurs phrases).

Euh mouais, faut pas pousser la déconnade trop loin non plus. Certes il est beau, mais bon… Avec son sale caractère et son ton hautain (enfin je peux parler question ton hautain, une source sûre m'a assurée que je pouvais l'avoir des fois bien plus que Black. Mais passons), il ne se fait pas que des amis. Il a une sale habitude : il change de petite copine comme de slip (en espérant sincèrement qu'il change souvent de slip, pas comme mon frère). Mais malgré cette présentation détaillée de lui, j'éprouve une certaine indifférence envers « le demi-dieu » (son ego aimerait beaucoup ce titre !). Il se fait surnommer Patmol.

Le troisième, c'est Remus Lupin. Tout comme les deux autres, il est beau. Je dirais même très beau. Même bien plus beau que Black à mon goût. Les yeux d'un étrange doré... Enfin ambre... Enfin un truc dans le genre, les cheveux châtain clair. Il a toujours ce petit demi-sourire et cet air fatigué et mystérieux qui plaît extrêmement aux filles. (Et pas que des dindes en plus ! Des personnes tout à fait respectables ! Avec des cerveaux !) Il est d'une sympathie rare même avec les gens qu'il ne connait pas et qui sont connus eux pour être profondément cons.

On a donc tous compris que j'aime BEAUCOUP Lupin. Pour ne pas dire totalement. Son nom(pourri) à lui, c'est Lunard.

Le dernier, c'est Peter Pettigrew. Il est certes beaucoup moins beau que ses potes, mais ce n'est pas non plus un petit gros. Châtain foncé, des jolies bouclettes et des grands yeux noisette. Il est mignon, mais je ne peux pas avoir un jugement objectif sur lui : c'est mon meilleur pote. On se connaît depuis l'entrée à Poudlard. Super sympa, très drôle. Malheureusement, sa personnalité est bouffée par son sentiment d'infériorité devant Black et Potter, qui sont bien plus charismatiques que lui. M'en fous, moi c'est mon préféré de la bande, juste devant Lupin. Euh… nan ex aequo avec Lupin. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau. Nan là faut que je me reprenne, sinon je vais finir par baver. Aufait, Peter a le « charmant » surnom de Queudver. Yerk ! Ca me dégoûte qu'il aime bien ce surnom. Bref ! Après tout ça me regarde pas. Il fait ce qu'il veut le mec.

C'est son choix d'avoir des fréquentations à cinquante pour-cents insupportables.

* * *

Alooooooooors, Amy vous a plu?  
Prochain chapitre, POV Sirius. Héhé, je sais que vous l'attendez, et il vous attend aussi. Alors, et si vous le motiviez à sortir par de petites reviews? :D  
Plus sérieusement, si vous avez des commentaires, des critiques, vous savez comment les exprimer.  
Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTES D'HISTOIRE :**

**Bonjour bonjour!**

**Comme promis, une semaine plus tard, me voici de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! (pokémon!)**

**Je remercie les lectures et les reviews, et comme vous l'attendez certainement, voici le nouveau chapitre, au POV de... tin tin tin tiiiiiiiiin... SIRIUS! oui je sais je suis gentille... **

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui lisent, follow, etc., et mes deux revieweuses de ouf : ****Lord La Folle**** (officiellement, j'adore ton pseudo), et ****Cogitatio**** (même commentaire)**

**Allez, trêve de bavardages. bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Je suis un homme qui ne trouve plus de filles, et qui n'aime pas cette fille. C'est si rare que ça? **

Merde. Toutes les filles qui nous traînent autour actuellement sont déjà passées par la case Sirius et ce sont toutes des quiches accomplies. Aucune chance d'y retourner.

Après son cri tonitruant dans le couloir, James ouvre la porte un peu violemment et là, que vois-je ? A gauche, Lily Evans, toujours aussi jolie (bah ouais, si c'était pas chasse gardée, je tenterais bien le coup moi…) et à droite, une blonde platine, grande, peu de poitrine mais plutôt pas mal, un air hautain que j'aime bien, et le mieux, absolument inconnue.

Je vais me la faire celle-là ! Et le sourire sur mon visage doit parler pour moi, vu comment me regardent Remus (regard consterné) et Peter (« vas-y fonce mec »). Par contre elle a l'air de nous connaître vu comment elle nous dévisage, comme blasée et habituée. Son regard se pose sur Queudver et elle sourit. Mais qui est cette fille qui ose faire un sourire éblouissant à mon pote sans poser ne serait-ce qu'un regard sur moi ?

Elle se fait encore plus désirable comme ça ! Je jette un discret coup d'œil à Peter. Il ne semble pas la connaître (encore heureux, sinon j'aurais voulu des explications sur le pourquoi du comment de la non présentation de elle à moi). Elle semble amusée qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas. Puis juste après, elle jette un regard furieux derrière elle et dit froidement :

-La porte, Black.

Ebahi qu'elle me connaisse et pas moi, je la ferme au nez des « groupies » et me rends compte après du manque de politesse de sa phrase. Ça n'a pas échappé au reste des mecs qui se foutent ouvertement de ma gueule.

Solidarité à Gryffondor. Mon cul ouais.

-On a perdu son répondant pendant les vacances, Black ? Tu m'aurais envoyé paître l'année dernière, dit-elle avec un sourire narquois mais fort charmant tout de même.

C'est pas faux ça. Si je la connaissais déjà et que je n'avais pas dans l'intention de la draguer, certes, j'aurai relevé. Mais là, comme plan drague, ça ne l'aurait pas fait.

Mais le plus étrange, c'est que je connais cette manière de parler. Un peu snob sur certains mots, mais assez jeune. Avec un ton…spécial (pas d'autre mot trouvé pour le décrire) et un air hautain collé sur le visage.

-T'es qui toi ?

Bravo ! Bien la façon d'aborder les filles ! Mon pauvre Sirius, tu t'es rouillé pendant les vacances. Je savais que j'aurais dû draguer cette petite brune dans cette boîte à…

Bref.

-T'as vu Lily ? Personne ne me reconnaît. C'est marrant ça.

-T'as raison, tiens.

La blonde s'assoit en rigolant, ferme les yeux et… se concentre intensément vu la manière dont elle fronce les sourcils. Tout d'un coup, ses beaux cheveux blonds se transforment en une masse informe brune avec une grande frange, cachant ses yeux étrangement mercure (de toute ma vie, je n'avais jamais vu ça), son corps s'aplatit et se grandit et à ce moment, je reconnais la fille que j'ai failli draguer. La fille que je déteste le plus à cause de son antipathie et, je dois l'avouer, son indifférence totale à mon charme. Ça alors, cette fille est une métamorphomage. C'est de l'injustice ! En plus elle est nulle en métamorphose.

…

A bien y réfléchir, elle est nulle dans toutes les matières donc…

Ça me dégoûte encore plus. Je la hais littéralement.

Amy Malfoy.

-Malfoy, je grommelle de manière à ce qu'elle ne m'entende pas.

-Black, répond-elle en m'imitant grossièrement.

Putain, elle m'a entendu quand même. …trange.

-Alors, les vacances, il est comment Voldemort ? Comme tu l'espérais ?

Elle ne cille pas au nom prononcé, mais lance un regard à refroidir un dragon.

-J'aurais bien voulu lui exprimer mon point de vue à propos des moldus, mais je n'ai pas eu le privilège de le rencontrer vois-tu. Normal pour une paria.

Elle? Une paria? Une FILLE paria ? C'est extrême quand même.

Encore un mec ça va, il garde le nom de famille et agrandit la lignée. Mais exclure une fille, ça revient grossièrement à exclure toute sa descendance, donc plus de mariage arrangé pour les petits enfants, vu qu'ils n'ont plus de statut.

-Tu réfléchis, Black ? Tu savais, toi, qu'ils n'excluraient une fille, ne la marginaliseraient qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr que je le sais. Je suis pas un inculte, moi !

C'est fou que sa famille ait fait ça.

-A ce compte-là, ils auraient pu te renier ça aurait été plus rapide.

-Tu penses que ça aurait été trop pratique pour moi. Déjà mon père voulait me faire chier et me faire garder mon nom, mais tu vois, continue-t-elle, une fille reniée d'une famille de sang pur ne rapporte ni intérêt financier, ni amélioration de race. Cette famille a alors une superbe idée derrière la tête, histoire de sauver le rang, et de quand même pouvoir prétendre à tous ces superbes avantages, mais toujours en l'excluant.

-Attends, tu vas pas me dire que…

-Jackpot Black. T'as tout compris, je vais me marier. Et dès la sortie de Poudlard. Comme ça on pourra prétendre à une erreur de jeunesse, un égarement, et adieu statut de paria, bonjour la femme au foyer asservie par son mari ET le grand, le puissant, Seigneur des ténèbres (je sens bien l'ironie dans tout ça…). Double punition quoi.

-Putain.

Elle est folle de dire tout ça devant nous. Si ça sort d'ici elle se fait lyncher. Les mariages arrangés ne sont pas très bien vus en dehors du cercle très fermé des grandes familles. Cercle dont heureusement je ne fais plus partie. Je ne remercierai jamais assez ma mère de m'avoir renié.

-Tu l'as dit, Black. Tu connais pas la meilleure, j'ai le choix entre Evan Rosier (se marier à une plante, ça doit être dur…) ou ton frère, Regulus (cette erreur de la nature ?). Mais le plus beau dans tout ça, c'est que je ne choisis pas. (Bah alors dis pas que t'as le choix ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est conne !)

On a tous la bouche grande ouverte. (Si une fille, respectable cela va de soi, avait été là, l'image des quatre sex-symbols aurait été cassée à vie. Mais bon, y'a personne alors…)

Même elle, elle mérite mieux que ces deux bouseux.

-Je veux pas t'avoir comme belle-sœur !

-Tu crois que je tiens à t'avoir dans ma famille ? La mienne me suffit, merci.

Idem.

-Ouais bon vous en parlerez plus tard ! crie James. Lily Jolie, tu veux que je t'aide à mettre ta valise dans les filets ?

Il nous casse notre début de joute pour ça ? C'est bon, on sait tous que ça va mal finir. Même lui.

Elle sourit malicieusement et dit :

-Mais vas-y Potter, je t'en prie. (Ça sent le coup fourré.)

Ledit Potter est à la limite de craquer son slip de bonheur. Il devrait se méfier depuis le temps. Il prend la valise à pleines mains et… essaye désespérément de la soulever. Sans résultat. Il persévère pendant deux minutes et commence à devenir sérieusement rouge. Mais elle met quoi dans ses valises ? Du plomb?

-Potter, arrête là, tu vas faire un black out*, dit calmement Malfoy.

-Je vois que tu es toujours aussi désespérant Potter, lui dit froidement Lily. Amy, pourrais-tu ?

-Ouaip. (Nan je retire ce que j'ai dit, elle ne parle pas snob.)

Elle se lève doucement et – je dois le dire même si ça me tue de l'admettre – gracieusement, elle empoigne dans chaque main une valise, la sienne et celle de Lily et les soulève comme s'il s'agissait de plumes. Même Remus et sa force de loup-garou ne le fait pas aussi facilement. Quoique je ne sais pas, on n'a jamais mesuré jusqu'où sa force allait. Mais en tout cas c'est étrange. Vu comment elle ressemble à une baguette en plus. J'en parlerai à Remus, qui s'interroge autant que moi je crois, vu sa tête en ce moment même. Peut-être que Lily a juste ensorcelé leurs valises.

Les deux filles s'assoient, on en fait autant. Peter s'assoit à côté d'Amy et commence à parler avec elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Je sais maintenant le nom de la fille qu'il aime, ce qui me fait relativement peur. Mon pote a des goûts de merde. Remus, de son côté, la regarde aussi, de l'incrédulité et quelque chose d'autre dans les yeux que je n'arrive pas à identifier. James, lui, bave d'envie sur Lily.

Amy montre fièrement son poing si bleu qu'il en est presque noir à Peter, et celui-ci approuve avec un grand sourire méchant. Si elle n'a rien de cassé, elle a vraiment de la chance.

Il faut dire qu'elle a frappé fort, dans les deux sens du terme. Elle a humilié son père et prévenu, même si elle ne s'en rend pas compte, les autres familles qu'elle ne déconne pas. J'étais avec James et ses parents quand elle a fait ça. On n'a pas trop compris pourquoi d'un coup elle avait sorti sa baguette puis frappé son père de toutes ses forces (et faut croire qu'elle en a de la force), mais en tout cas, James et son père on sifflé d'appréciation. Même moi je dois admettre que c'était assez impressionnant de voir qu'elle a osé faire ça.

J'aurais pu faire pareil, sauf que c'est ma mère qui porte la culotte à la maison, et on ne frappe pas une femme. Même quand elle s'appelle Walburga Black. Enfin peu importe, ce qui est fait est fait.

Après un bon quart d'heure, les Maraudeurs se retrouvent de leur côté et les filles du leur. Remus enrage à cause de son nouveau surnom, Père Poilu.

-Mais je rêve, arrêtez ! halète-t-il de rage.

Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de rire. Peter est pareil de son côté et James est à la limite de se pisser dessus. Lily sourit à la blague. Quant à Malfoy, elle… renifle.

-Qu'est ce que t'as à renifler comme ça, Paria Malfoy ? (Bas je sais, mais je me mets à son niveau.)

-T'es vraiment stup… Bon laisse tomber Black, c'est trop compliqué pour toi ! (Nan mais je rêve là ! Elle me traite d'idiot ! Avec sa saleté de ton calme et hautain. Putain je lui ferais bouffer moi !) Et pour ta gouverne, je constatais le non-effet de ton nouveau déodorant. Lavande, c'est ça ? Un conseil avant que tu ne deviennes un vieux croulant puant : change de déo.

Mais comment elle peut sentir ça, celle-là ? Elle est à l'autre bout de la banquette.

M'énerve.

N'empêche, de plus en plus étrange. Remus aussi doit se poser pas mal de questions vu le nombre de fois où il la regarde. Bref.

L'heure tourne et je m'ennuie un peu beaucoup. Après quelques temps passés à faire des batailles explosives où d'ailleurs, je perds lamentablement, le chariot de friandises passe dans notre wagon.

DES BONBONNNNNNNNNNNNS !

J'en achète beaucoup avec les autres Maraudeurs pour en avoir à Poudlard. (Question de survie. Si je n'ai pas de bonbons avec moi, je pète un câble ! En plus de ça, on a tous nos petites addictions. Peter est un fan des chocogrenouilles, James achète toutes les plumes comestibles qui existent, je ne me passe pas des fondants du chaudron, et Remus est tout simplement accro au chocolat en général.) Evans achète un paquet de dragées et les entame sans même regarder celles qu'elle prend. Elle est téméraire elle.

Quant à Malfoy, elle scrute tout le chariot avec des yeux brillants de gourmandise (très étrange sur elle), mais se renfrogne vite et s'enfonce dans la banquette quand elle voit qu'il n'y a pas ce qu'elle veut.

Haha ! Bien fait pour toi.

Le chariot s'en va, et on a tous trouvé notre bonheur, sauf Malfoy évidemment. On se remet tous à nos activités.

Malfoy farfouille dans son sac puis sort un objet rectangulaire relié par un fil qui se sépare en deux avec un rond à chaque extrémité, puis un autre rectangle de plastique, qu'elle insère dans le premier objet. Enfin elle visse les deux ronds dans ses oreilles, sous nos quatre regards médusés.

Putainnnnnnnnnn. Malfoy a un baladeur moldu**. Et moi qui rêve d'en avoir un. Je me demande quelles musiques elle a. Remus semble aussi intéressé que moi par la musique. Pour la première fois de sa vie d'ailleurs.

-Euh… Malfoy ?

-Ouais Lupin ?

-T'écoutes quoi ?

-C'est du moldu, tu ne connais pas.

Abrutie, la mère de Remus est née-moldue, il est certainement mieux calé que toi en la matière. Même s'il n'est à ma connaissance pas mordu de musique. Pas comme Peter ou moi quoi.

-Tu serais étonnée.

Ah ! Merci !

-Ok. En ce moment, j'écoute les Rolling Stones. Sinon j'ai les Turtles, AC/DC, Janis Joplin, Queen, les Beatles et plein d'autres. Un peu tous les styles en fait. Tant que c'est meilleur que la musique sorcière.

Je suis pas d'accord, il y a des trucs biens chez les sorciers aussi.

-Trop bien ! Mais tes parents, ils te laissent avoir des objets moldus ?

-Ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire là-dessus.

Elle s'assombrit franchement. Ah ! Point sensible. A retenir dans un petit coin de ma mémoire : Malfoy n'aime vraiment pas qu'on parle de ses parents et de sa relation avec eux.

-Ah ok.

-T'aurais du Donovan? demande-t-il avec un sourire aimable Made in Remus.

-Pas beaucoup.

-Dommage. Et les Kinks?

Mais il touche le petit Remus.

-Pour qui tu me prends? réplique-t-elle avec un petit rire sarcastique.

Pour une conne.

Il la regarde sans comprendre.

-Bien sûr. La base.

-On est d'accord.

Et depuis quand t'es d'accord avec quelqu'un musicalement parlant? Et avec elle en plus. Putain, il va pas lui demander quand même ?

-Dis Malfoy…

Y'a encore une chance pour que…

-Mmm ?

-Je peux écouter avec toi ?

J'y crois pas.

-Si tu veux.

Putain de merde de shit de sale traître. Je lui parle plus pendant tout le voyage, hors de question de fraterniser avec le traître pour moi. Le pire c'est qu'il me fait ce petit sourire qui fait tout son succès au près des dames. Grrrrr… Il m'a pris pour un joyeux ou quoi ? Je ne suis pas intéressé merci.

Il s'assoit donc à côté d'elle et elle lui file un écouteur. Il est étrangement collé à elle. Je regarde James et Peter qui se retiennent pour ne pas exploser de rire.

…

Mais quel… Il la drague ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à bien l'aimer au point de vouloir l'embrasser ? Déjà, moi je ne peux même pas la supporter assez pour être son ami, alors de là à vouloir l'embrasser… Elle est moche en plus ! C'est pas comme ça qu'il me prouvera qu'il peut draguer n'importe quelle fille. Enfin laissons-le faire. Je suis curieux.

Voyons ce que fait Evans. Elle lit… Son manuel de métamorphose. Et en plus elle sourit largement. Désespérant. Absolument désespérant.

Après tout ça me regarde pas, moi, si elle prend son pied à lire un manuel scolaire.

Malfoy ne bronche même pas. Seule sa main se crispe et se détend. Tic de tarée certainement.

James regard la scène, à moitié mort de rire. Remus lui jette un bref coup d'œil, et Cornedrue lève un pouce d'encouragement. Il répond en roulant des yeux, puis reconcentre son attention sur Amy, qui commence à être un peu gênée et ennuyée par tout ça (oui les deux en même temps).

Mais James ne peut pas cautionner ça ? ! Lui non plus il n'aime pas Malfoy. Trop Sang-pur à son goût qu'il dit tout le temps.

« Même si elle a de bonnes fréquentations, en mettant ses connaissances à écailles de côté (soit 90% des gens à qui elle daigne parler), elle est trop docile. Trop Serpentard. »

Faut croire que ça le dérange plus trop.

Peter ne regarde pas Remus, mais Amy. Il a l'air ravi que Remus la drague. Bah du coup, il l'aime ou pas?

Les mecs, je ne vous comprends plus.

* * *

_*NDBR : Black out… Un mot compliqué que nous a trouvé WOV pour « s'évanouir après un effort intense »… Pauvre Jamesie._

_** Bien entendu, l'Ipod n'existait pas à cette époque bénie. Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, c'est ici un anachronisme, car le baladeur cassette n'est sorti qu'en 1979. J'espère que vous le pardonnerez. Je ne connais pas le coût de l'objet, mais ça ne devait quand même pas être donné tout ça._

Alors, ça vous-a-ti plu? ou dois-je arrêter là?

Bref à la semaine prochaine avec :

**Tout cela m'apparait de plus en plus sale les gars...**


	4. Chapter 4

Hellooooooo et bonsoir pour ce nouveau chapitre de _Mon problème est ton problème. _Avant tout, j'aimerais vous remercier pour votre lecture assidue (moui moui) et pour vos commentaires. Je ne vous cache pas que j'aimerais en avoir plus, mais vous savez, Les reviews c'est comme l'argent, plus on en a, plus on en veut. Mais quand même! Merci! :)

Petite précision sur ce chapitre: Lucius n'est pas censé ramener sa fraise (ou son Foigras pour ceux qui suivent...), mais en commençant cette histoire, je n'avais pas fait de recherche sur ses années de naissance.  
Eeeeeeeenfinbref (ma famille d'abord), lonne becture!

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Tout cela m'apparait de plus en plus sale les gars... **

Nan mais il va pas bien ou quoi ? D'abord il veut écouter ma musique et après il se colle à moi comme pas permis.

Après mûre réflexion, je vais pas le casser parce qu'il est super sympa. Et parce que c'est pas désagréable non plus (oui je suis perverse, et alors ?). Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Lily qui a l'air de s'amuser de la scène, vu comment elle sourit en « lisant son manuel de métamorphose ». Et tout le monde sait qu'on ne peut pas autant prendre son pied (si ce n'est même pas du tout prendre son pied) en lisant son livre de métamorphose… Et pourtant, moi, étant une métamorphomage, je devrais beaucoup aimer la métamorphose…

Que nenni ! Suivre cette matière c'est s'infliger d'utiliser sa magie pour des trucs sans intérêts qui ne te serviront jamais a rien.

Nan sérieux, dans une situation difficile/mortelle, qui va utiliser la métamorphose?

« Oh un dragon ! Mais... Nous risquons de mourir carbonisés comme les brochettes de ma mère si nous ne faisons rien ! Viiiiite... Transformons-le en fauteuil type Louis XVI à masure acajou ! »

J'exagère à peine. Bref. Revenons-en au sex-symbol qui prend ses aises à mes côtés en secouant la tête au son de la bonne musique, en me lançant des petits sourires par-ci par-là.

Faut que je trouve un moyen de le faire partir sinon…

Je ne préfère pas finir ma phrase. Même si elle est mentale.

Tiens, encore cette odeur que j'ai sentie tout à l'heure. Une odeur de… Nan, impossible !

J'hallucine. Une bonne petite hallucination à cause de cette folie hormonale qui me guette.

Mer…credi ! Il se serre encore à moi. Il se penche devant moi pour regarder à la fenêtre. Mec y'a que du vert à regarder dehors, vire de là ! Trop beauuuuuuuu. Et ses cheveux ! Magnifiques. Couleur miel. MIEL quoi. Personne n'a les cheveux miel normalement. Ce n'est pas une couleur. Il me touche le bras pour me montrer un aigle qui passe par là.

Arrêteuuuuh, sinon je vais te sauter dessus devant tout le monde.

Bon. Faut que je bouge là, sinon je vais craquer. J'enlève mon oreillette et lui donne :

-Tiens Lup…

-Remus.

-Si tu veux. Je vais faire un tour, prends les deux écouteurs.

Ooooooh... Je suis d'un calme athénien. Je me fais plaisir là.

-Ok, merci.

A peine lui ai-je donné l'écouteur que je sors, prenant soin de bien refermer la porte derrière moi, rassurée d'avoir échappé à cette horrible mais passablement agréable situation. Derrière moi, j'entends des éclats de rire et Remus qui demande à Lily :

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

TU SAIS TRES BIEN CE QUE T'AS FAIT !

Mais peut-être un peu moins ce que ça me fait.

Aaaaaah Mumus, comment t'expliquer ?

Note à moi-même : Si un jour je suis courageuse et/ou bourrée, je lui lancerai une phrase du style « J'adore ton esprit tu sais, mais je crois qu'il arrive à égalité avec ton magnifique corps élancé et finement musclé tel l'apollon que tu es. Oui oui, j'ai matté. Et pas qu'une fois je vais te dire. »

Seulement je ne lui dirai pas, car je ne bois pas et que je suis couarde.

Ah mais vraiment j'ai teeeeellement ma place à Gryffondor.

-Rien, t'as rien fait, lui répond Lily, elle est bizarre parfois… (Je t'en foutrais du bizarre ! Traitre ! Cafard !)

Faut que je me calme, faut que je me calme. Om… la paix intérieure. Voilà c'est ça. Ton toi profond doit se calmer Amy. Penser au Sheng Fui et toutes les conneries nippones* du genre. En plus c'est pas comme si une personne encore plus horripilante que n'importe qui pouvait arriver pour me faire chier. Nan, après tout y'a qu'une personne qui risquerait de m'énerver plus que je le suis maintenant. Et il ne risque pas de…

-Eh, Malfoy… (Ton employé : fouine ou serpent, donc soit un sale rapporteur à la famille Malfoy pour mes nombreux « déshonneurs », soit juste un sale con.)

De venir me faire chier maintenant. Nan ! Qu'ai-je fait à Godric Gryffondor pour mériter ça ?

Trop de choses je crois bien.

-Salut Malfoy, contente de te voir.

Quelle situation étrange, une discussion de Malfoy à Malfoy. Pouah ! Pas glop !

Ouais ouais, pas très contente quand même. Mais bon, ça je lui dis pas… Des fois qu'il pense que je l'aime bien.

-Ce n'est pas réciproque.

En même temps gars c'est toi qui vient chercher l'embrouille là. Enfin je dis ça je dis rien.

Mais je le dis quand même.

-Mais pourquoi donc, Lucius ? (Dit avec un sourire de faux-cul. Soit le sale sourire Malfoy.)

-Ne salis pas mon prénom avec ta bave de crapaud !

-Comme je le dis, vaut mieux avoir une bave de crapaud plutôt qu'une face de.

-Ca tombe bien, je n'ai aucune des deux.

Ah pardon, mais là je dois dire que je ne suis pas d'accord.

-C'est vrai, excuse, toi t'as la face de la déjection de derrière de Scroutt.

Et biiiiim. C'est ce qu'on appelle une sale remise en place.

Il grogne.

-Alors, pas d'autre réponse que tes grognements de tarlouze ? Non ? Tant pis, je m'en vais. A plus.

A peine me suis-je retournée dans le but de partir qu'il sort sa baguette. Non mais tout de suite, on monte sur ses grands hypogriffes. C'en serait presque lassant.

Je fais un petit ricanement histoire de le faire chier autant que lui me fait chier en ce moment, et :

-Tu es tellement prévisible LUCIUS.

-Pas du tout.

-Un Sang-pur qui se met à la botte de CDONDPPLN à 17 ans est forcément prévisible. (Quoique je ne sais pas s'il y est vraiment là maintenant tout de suite. Je ne fais que supputer.)

-Qui ?

-T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? A la botte de Voldemort.

-Tu oses dire…

-Son surnom de merde ? Bien sûr ! Je n'ai jamais eu peur de prononcer un nom. Et encore moins de lui.

FAUX ! L'homme est vraiment glauquement effrayant. Le pire c'est qu'il est plutôt super charismatique, du coup ça fait encore plus peur. C'est un peu une espèce de mini-Sirius-Black, en plus vieux, plus moche, plus écailleux, et moins « angélique ».

Soit plus dangereux. BEAUCOUP plus salement dangereux.

Et salement cool aussi.

Même si ça fait un peu croque-mort de dire ça.

-Tu ne mérites en aucun cas de le dire. Et tu vas payer pour cet affront ! _Furonclus_!

Oups, je suis salement dans la merde là.

-_Protego_!

Mais qui est le fou qui a osé me protéger, que je l'embrasse ?

Nan ! Pas possible ! Mais d'où il sort Lui?

Malfoy boy se rend compte que le combat est encore moins égal qu'avant (oui c'est vrai que je faisais moins la fière i secondes de ça) et se tire à toute vitesse.

Des remerciements s'imposent, il me semble.

-Merci beaucoup !

Simple, mais parfaitement approprié. Comme toujours chez les Malfoy.

...Bwwwh. J'ai passé trop de temps chez moi. Beaucoup trop.

-De rien Amy ! J'allais pas te laisser te faire ridiculiser par ce crapaud tout blond !

Mais qui est ce bel inconnu ?

Evan Rosier, mon beau gosse d'ami et actuellement sauveur de jeune demoiselle en détresse. Les voix silencieuses à qui je parle dans ma tête (schizo-mode « on ») doivent se dire : comment ça se fait qu'il lui parle alors que c'est une sale traîtresse à son sang ? Eh bah en fait, en première année, quand je suis entrée à Gryffondor, j'étais pas à la limite de pleurer, j'ai vraiment fondu en larmes (sale Choixpeau de mon royal postérieur). La bande à Rosier, déjà constituée alors que ça faisait même pas une heure qu'on était arrivé (si c'est pas beau les réseaux parentaux. Bah d'ailleurs, j'étais pas avec eux dans le train ? Hmmm. Bonne question), m'a vue et s'est dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute et que je n'étais pas une traîtresse à mon sang (innocence enfantine). Par conséquent, ils pouvaient me parler sans être déshonorés. C'était pas vraiment l'avis des autres familles. (Malfoy branche cousine par exemple. Black branche cousine de Black version rouge et or. Tiens d'ailleurs celui-là il m'a battue question problèmes de maison. Oh la rouste qu'il s'est pris. E-pique. Huuuuum, tant que j'y pense, je suis la seule à faire des parenthèses dans ma tête?) En plus je trouve pas ça si grave d'être à Gryffondor. OK presque tous les sales-Sang-Pur sont à Serpentard, mais y'a pire que Gryffondor. J'aurais pu être à Poufsouffle par exemple. Allez. Faut le dire. ÇA, c'est sale.

J'ai une sale tendance à dire sale aujourd'hui.

Brrrrrref. Faut que j'arrête les digressions moi.

-Alors…T'es au courant ? je lui demande, connaissant parfaitement la réponse à ma question.

-Bah ouais ! T'as des questions bêtes toi parfois !

-Entre nous, ça craint.

-Et franchement, vaut mieux que tu te maries avec moi plutôt qu'avec Black nain.

-Nan, sans blague ? Après tout, si je me marie avec lui, je ne serai que réduite à vivre avec un mec d'un an de moins que moi, Black de surcroît ce qui fait que je serai la cousi... Euh non attends... La BELLE-SŒUR de Sirius ! Oh non, tout mais pas ça. Tuez-moi. Ah ouais et j'oubliais le meilleur : je serai mangemort martyrisée.

-Sur le coup, je crois que tu toucherais le fond.

-Je vais me suicider tu veux dire. Mais merci du soutien Evan.

-Remarque, avec moi, tu seras certainement aussi mangemort martyrisée.

J'ai l'impression que l'idée ne l'emballe que vraiment très moyennement.

Cool, je me sens moins seule.

-Je sais. Mais ce serait moins dur. En plus, toi t'as le même âge que moi, t'es pas un Black, entre nous là tu gagnes beaucoup de points, et même si t'as un nom de jardinier (sympa le froncement de sourcils. En fait à la réflexion, ça ira bien avec mes capacités de montage de maisons de jardins suédoises et peinture sur bois), toi t'es canon au moins.

Stop. Arrêt sur son/image/tout ce que ma schizophrénie veut.

J'AI SORTI QUOI LA ? !

Oh bordel. Sale bouche incapable de se contrôler. Ou de se concentrer. Ou les deux.

En même temps c'est un brun. Un brun avec des yeux sombres et un sourire en coin. Grand, fortement musclé car joueur de Quidditch assidu. Waoutch, finalement je ne serais vraiment pas mécontente. Pas heureuse, mais pas mécontente.

-Euh t'as rien entendu d'accord ?

-Merci Amy, c'est sympa ce que tu dis pour une fois. Mais tu sais, quand t'es blonde et bien coiffée, et surtout quand t'as pas cette horrible frange sur les yeux, t'es jolie aussi.

No way.

-Ne parle pas de cette couleur, je t'en prie.

-D'accord, changeons de sujet. Allons vers le encore plus désagréable. J'ai vu ton nouvel exploit pour foutre ton père en rogne.

Grand sourire de lionceau conne. Enfin de lionceonne. Enfin un grand sourire de lionconne quoi.

-Je frappe bien, hein ?

-Arrête au moins une fois les conneries, tu verras que ta vie sera plus sereine. Sans rire, tu lui as presque décollé le nez quoi.

-Tu sais que j'aime trop les ennuis pour arrêter de m'en créer. En plus, revenons à ce coup de poing, il n'est pas le seul à avoir eu mal. J'ai cru que je m'étais éclaté les phalanges en lui éclatant le nez. Tiens tu veux voir?

Je brandis mon poing gauche devant lui, et il recule un peu, par peur inconsciente que je me remette à distribuer des patates dans le nez.

Pff, gamin.

Je disais donc que j'exhibe mon poing fièrement, où traine sur mes phalanges une légère trace bleutée.

Dis donc, ça guérit vite. C'était noir tout à l'heure.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment impressionné tu sais. Tu devrais me voir après un match de Quidditch, tu ferais moins la maligne.

Il rabaisse mon poing d'un doigt, un petit air dédaigneux salement et typiquement Sang-Pur sur la face.

Hin. Tu devrais venir me voir une fois par mois. Tu tomberais vite fait dans les pommes mon gars.

-J'y penserai. Entre deux colles ou conneries.

-Et si t'arrêtais? T'aurais plus de temps pour profiter de la vie et faire des activités sympas, genre aller voir ton ami Evan par exemple, qui ne te voit pas pendant l'année.

Quelle déclaration.

-Comme diraient nos amis germaniques : nein.

Il pousse un faux soupir à fendre l'âme. (Cette expression est ridicule. A supposer qu'on en ait une, l'âme est indivisible, non ?**. Mais bon, avec les sales-Sangs-Purs, on apprend à se plier à tout, même au plus insupportable.)

-Ok, mais je t'aurai prévenu.

-M'en fous que tu me préviennes. Après tout je suis une Gryffondor, je suis une « rebelle ».

-Et moi je suis un Serpentard, je suis un « méchant » et un fourbe.

Oh oui mais tellement sexy le bad boy ! Tiens nouveau surnom.

-Bah si on part sur les clichés bad boy, on y passe la nuit.

-On n'aura pas le temps de finir, regarde, ta famille t'envoie quelque chose.

Je vois effectivement le hibou grand duc de ma mère qui frappe au carreau du train.

Je le fais entrer, et prends la lettre. Avant de s'en aller, il me mord la main. Sale piaf.

-Tiens, voilà ! A force de le faire chier, ton père monte les animaux contre toi ! dit Evan en explosant de rire.

-Arrête, c'est pas drôle. Cet imbécile de hibou m'a mordu tellement fort que je pisse du sang partout. Quel sale piaf. Ça m'étonne même pas qu'il soit au service de la famille. Ils savent bien les choisir chiants et psychotiques, à supposer qu'un animal soit psy...

-Amy.

-Oui pardon. Je m'égare.

-J'ai l'habitude.

Eh bah ça fait plaisir. MERCI.

-Et si tu ouvrais cette lettre maintenant ?

-Ouais ouais deux secondes. Faut quand même que je me rince.

Faisons quand même une rapide évaluation. Les toilettes ne sont pas le wagon à côté, et la blessure devrait vite guérir.

- Finalement je vais l'ouvrir malgré mon hémorragie au vu de ta curiosité.

Il lève les yeux au ciel devant mon comportement tout à fait débile selon lui, hilarant selon moi, mais ne rajoute rien. Bref.

J'ouvre la lettre qui m'a value une main pissante.

-Alors, c'est quoi ?

Deux secondes Coco.

-Si tu me laisses le temps de lire la lettre, je pourrai te renseigner, Evan Bad Boy Rosier. Si en conséquence tu pouvais fermer ta bouche...

Gracias.

Alors…

_Ma chère Amy,_

Tu es donc au courant du projet de ton père : il veut te marier. Tu penses bien que je m'y suis fermement opposée. Mais pour la première fois, ton père est resté borné. Je soupçonne Belle-maman Malfoy d'y être pour quelque chose. Et ça ne me plait pas.

(A moi non plus.)

_A l'heure où je t'envoie cette lettre, ton père vient de prendre la décision à propos de ton futur mari. Tu te souviens très bien je suppose que tu avais le choix entre Regulus Black et Evan Rosier. Au début, ton père voulait opter pour le pire parti pour toi et je n'aurais pas été enchantée de devoir voir ta nouvelle belle-mère plus que maintenant. Donc finalement, j'ai réussi à convaincre ton père de choisir…_

C'est marrant comme j'adore le suspens, pas toi ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Ligne d'en dessous peut-être ?

Je sais je te saoule royalement.

(Ma mère écrit super jeune je trouve… Faudra corriger ça !)

_Bon, le suspens a assez duré._

Ton futur mari est…

_Le jeune et beau…_

Evan Rosier.

Je t'embrasse chaleureusement.

Sophie Malfoy-Villermont

Ta mère adorée (mais adorée adorée hein?)

(Ma mère a pété une durite.)

Un soupir de soulagement m'échappe, ce que remarque Evan vu qu'après il me demande :

-Alors ?

-Lis par toi-même.

Je lui tends le papier. Il le prend, le regarde à peine une seconde puis relève la tête et fronce les sourcils.

-C'est une blague ?

-Quoi ?

-T'as pris autant de temps pour lire une page vierge ?

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Tout ce que je vois sur ce papier ce sont les traces de sang que tu as laissé dessus.

-File.

Je reprends la lettre et la lis parfaitement normalement. Pas un mot n'a disparu. Certes il y a un peu de sang sur la feuille et la trace rouge en dessous du nom de ma mère mais… C'est lisible !

A supposer qu'il sache lire.

-Je comprends pas.

-Moi si.

Nia nia nia, je me crois plus intelligent que tout le monde. Je lui tirerais bien la langue futilement, mais c'est futile.

-Je t'en prie, éclaire ma lanterne.

-Ta mère a écrit une lettre Scellée au Sang.

Mais ouiiiiiiiiii bien sûr.

-Une quoi ?

-Tu te souviens pas ton dernier cours de sixième année ?

Mais bien sûr que si enfin, même que je les relis toutes les vacances pour arriver avec un niveau béton en septième année.

-Voyons Evan ! Tout le monde sait que je n'écoute pas en cours.

-Tu ferais bien, ça t'apprendrait des trucs et tu remplirais ta tête vide.

Impossible, j'ai déjà essayé.

-On va dire que je n'ai pas entendu et que par conséquent, je ne vais pas te faire subir le même sort qu'à mon père.

-Je ne mérite pas ta bonté.

-Je sais continue.

-Donc une lettre Scellée au Sang est une lettre qui ne peut être ouverte que par des personnes ayant le même sang coulant dans leurs veines.

-Mais en ce cas là, Foigras aurait pu la lire.

-Je suppose que tu parles de Lucius (j'acquiesce). …trange surnom (j'acquiesce). Eh bien non, il ne possède pas exactement le même sang que toi.

-Heureusement d'ailleurs. Mais ça fait quoi ?

-Quel nom ta mère a-t-elle mis sur cette lettre ?

-Malfoy-Villermont.

-Ca indique qu'elle veut seulement que les personnes portant les sangs Malfoy et Villermont puissent lire cette lettre. C'est pour ça que ni moi, ni toutes les autres personnes de ce train ne pouvons lire ta lettre. Mis à part ton frère bien sûr, mais je pense qu'il ne prendra même pas connaissance de cette lettre, si elle concerne ce que je pense.

Tu penses juste bad boy.

-Putain, elle gère ma mère.

-Ton langage Amy (je lui tire la langue futilement (oui j'ai craqué) et il répond de la même manière. Pfff. Je le croyais plus mature). Bref. Mais le plus important, c'est que si une personne veut ouvrir la lettre, qu'elle soit de la famille ou non, elle doit verser son sang sur la feuille de papier Scellée au Sang.

Normal. Pas du tout psychopathe/sadomasochiste comme système. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait choquer quelqu'un...

-Donc c'est pour ça que je me suis fait mordre par le hibou.

-Ouais.

-Pour que je verse le sang sur la feuille.

-Ouais.

-Mais si je m'étais lavée la main, ça n'aurait pas marché.

-Ouais.

Il commence à me gonfler lui.

-Dis Evan ?

-Ouais ?

-Arrête de dire ouais, ok ?

-Ouais.

-Nan mais maintenant.

-Ouais Ouais.

-Non mais tu m'agaces là.

-Ouais.

-Mais ça n'a pas de sens ta réponse.

-Ouais.

...

La paix intérieure, le Sheng Fui et tous les trucs comme ça ne peuvent pas marcher sur moi, sinon je n'aurais pas tout le temps envie de craquer. Et là, je vais craquer.

-Tu veux que je fasse un geste que je vais regretter, pas toute ma vie je te rassure, mais pendant au moins 5 minutes ?

-Ouais.

-Ok, si c'est que tu veux…

-Ouais.

Ça va salement saigner.

-WAZAAAA !

Pourquoi je ne me maîtrise jamais ? On m'explique ? Après tout, je ne viens que de me jeter sauvagement sur lui. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, n'a donné qu'un résultat pitoyable. Evan est mort de rire, en m'emprisonnant dans ses bras comme si j'étais une petite fille de 6 ans. Oh tu vas voir si j'ai 6 ans...

Je lui fous une magis... Non gigastrale baffe. Je l'ai donnée tellement fort qu'il en tombe à la renverse. Et vu qu'il me tenait, on se retrouve comme deux cons sur le sol du wagon à sa battre comme des chiffonniers. Enfin gentiment, sinon je pense qu'on serait tous les deux en train de pleurer (ne minimisons pas sa force).

-Mais c'est qu'elle m'a fait mal ta baffe.

-T'as cru que je frappais comme les groupies ou quoi ?

-Je n'en ai jamais douté.

-Ah ouais ?

-Ouais, en te voyant sous ta forme de blonde, on se dit forcément que t'es une groupie d'ailleurs. De Black hein, cela va de soi.

Je m'approche assez de lui pour qu'il m'entende chuchoter.

-Tu vas regretter que je ne sois pas vraiment une quiche sans cerveau, chéri.

-Tu es donc ma future femme, ma biche ?

Tiens je n'avais même pas réalisé. Je vais me marier avec le mec sur lequel je repose actuellement.

Evan et Amy Rosier.

Amy Rosier.

Mon dieu que c'est bizarre. Mais ça pourrait être pire. Amy Black. C'est VRAIMENT bizarre. Horrible même.

Là, en y regardant bien, je pourrais m'y faire.

-Ouais, mon bouchon, je finis par répondre. Heureux ?

Il perd son sourire moqueur, et me regarde d'un air on ne peu plus sérieux. Je pose une main sur son épaule et une autre sur le sol à côté de lui. Il approche son visage du mien et repousse sa frange longue de devant mes yeux.

Pfouu. Il a des beaux yeux lui aussi. Dans le genre profond et sombre.

-Je pense que j'arriverai à m'y faire ma petite vahiné.

Je commence à lui caresser les cheveux. C'est qu'on s'y prête facilement à son jeu. Très facilement.

-Tu es sûr, mon cœur d'amour ? (Je me surpasse là. Tant en self-control qu'en surnoms débiles.)

-Presque.

Il approche son visage du mien et je ferme les yeux.

-On ne vous dérange pas trop ?

* * *

*Je n'ai rien contre nos amis japonais bien sûr. J'adoooooore les sushis ! (Et je n'ai pas du tout de préjugés.)  
**demande ça à Voldemort  
Bon eh bien j'espère que ça vous a plus. Je posterai mon chapitre comme prévu mercredi malgré tout! A bientôt pour:  
**J'ai 17 ans, oui. Je ne méritais que partiellement tout ça, non ? **


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTES D'HISTOIRE :**

HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! (enthousiasme)

Voici un nouveau chapitre... encore dans le train. Mais qu'est ce que c'est LONG à commencer! (shame) Mais vous allez voir que c'est bien quand même. Enfin j'espère.

Je tiens à remercier tout le monde pour les lectures, les ajoutes aux favoris, etc etc, et particulièrement **Cogitatio, Mischievous wink, et Moony'n'Pad'zzz **(ton nom… est juste horrible à écrire, même s'il est cool.). Cimer les gars, zêtes coooools (il sont cooooooooooools, bimbadabimbimbadabadaboum (orelsan). J'arrête là sinon vous allez me trouver bizarre. Comment ça trop tard ?)

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture placée sous le signe... ah non c'est pas drôle si je vous le dis. ^^  
(ps: je n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews, mais je devrais le faire incessamment sous peu. merci beaucouuuuuup quand même. :D)

* * *

**Chapitre 5: J'ai 17 ans, oui. Je ne méritais que partiellement tout ça, non ? **

-Absolument pas. Tu peux passer ton chemin.

Evan est incorrigible. Mais qui est d'ailleurs cette personne mystérieuse ?

Je lève la tête et, ô horreur ! Les Maraudeurs et Lily qui se retient de ne pas rire à ce que je vois.

A ce moment là, je tiens compte de plusieurs choses que je vais lister de ce pas :

-La position de nos corps et la proximité de nos visages sont assez explicites... Ce qui dans un sens, n'est pas immoral étant donné qu'il est mon fiancé. Mais d'un autre côté, il me semble qu'Evan a une copine, et toutes les personnes ici présentes pensent qu'il était sur le point de la tromper avec moi. Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux.

-L'air de Lily me renseigne sur le fait qu'elle a parfaitement compris la situation et qu'elle se retient très fort pour ne pas m'exploser de rire à la gueule, ce que je déteste particulièrement. En plus, la belle affaire ça lui fait un dossier de plus pour le chantage de Noël.

-Etonnant la tête de Black. Surtout qu'il devrait être en train de rouler une pelle à une fille qui en a de plus gros que ses deux hémisphères cervelets. C'est tout de même pliant de le voir tirer cette tronche.

-Toujours sur Black, pourquoi c'est lui qui m'a interrompu pendant la bagarre du siècle ? Certes, cette bagarre de chiffonniers tournait à une bataille de noms de couples ridicules et un peu plus, mais bon. On n'interrompt pas une bagarre/mini calinade, c'est une règle à respecter !

J'oubliais une chose, Black ne respecte rien à part sa petite personne.

-Remus doit avoir une opinion bizarre de moi. Il doit se dire un truc du genre : « Diantre. Mais pourquoi a-t-elle quitté le compartiment, de façon à éviter nos futurs roucoulements, pour ensuite se jeter dans les bras de…ça ? » Il est vrai que je le snobinardise un chouillat. Mais je ne suis pas dans sa tête moi.

-Tiens, ça fait au moins deux minutes que je suis plantée comme une conne.

Je me relève et tends ma main à Evan, encore affalé par terre. Celui-ci me fait un reniflement dédaigneux en guise de réponse.

-Nan, merci. J'ai encore de l'honneur, je ne vais pas me faire relever par une fille.

-Allez, fais pas ta mijaurée. De toute façon je t'ai flanqué une pâté monstre alors ton honneur, tu te le mets où je pense, lapin.

-Oh puis vas-y ma quiche lorraine, essaie, de toute façon t'y arriveras pas alors…

-Ce serait mal me connaître, mon Amuuuur…

Il me tend la main, je la saisis et je le relève sans difficulté.

-Ca alors.

-Ne t'étonne jamais de rien avec Amy, Evan, lui lance ma meilleure amie.

-Salut Lily, je t'avais pas vue.

-C'est vrai que vous étiez très occupés à vous donner des surnoms affectifs !

-C'est ça, je réponds évasivement.

-On peut savoir ce que vous faisiez ? intervient Black.

-Du tric...

-Ca te regarde, Black ? s'emporte Evan, me coupant la parole au passage. Non mais oh.

On va pas déjà s'énerver quand même. En tout cas y'a de la tension dans l'air, et elle est certainement pas sexuelle.

Je tape dans les côtes d'Evan avec mon coude et m'approche de lui pour lui glisser, les dents serrées :

-Ma réponse était mieux.

J'obtiens pour seule réponse « laisse les grands régler ça », qui m'énerve passablement. Je suis majeure moi aussi. Ca a pris son temps, mais j'y suis. Bref, je règlerai ça plus tard.

-Absolument…

-Pas !

Merci Lily ! Enfin quelqu'un de solidaire.

-Mais enfin, Evans, étant préfète de Gryffondor, comment tu peux cautionner ça ?

-C'est du rapprochement entre maisons. Et sauf erreur de ma part, je ne suis pas préfète tant que je n'ai pas mon insigne. Je ne peux donc pas les punir pour le raffut qu'ils ont causé.

Mais quelle excuse merdique pour dire qu'elle a pas envie de faire son boulot.

-T'es pas impartiale, toi. (Mais je lui en foutrais de l'impartialité !) Remus ?

-Elle a raison. Je n'ai pas mon insigne, je peux rien leur dire. (Un petit air mauvais dans la voix tiens. C'est ce que je me disais, il m'en veut pour tout à l'heure…)

-Eh Patmol ! Pour la première fois de ta vie, je crois que tu regrettes que Remus n'ait pas son insigne.

-Ta gueule Peter.

-C'est comme ça que tu parles à tes amis toi ? Apprends le respect, Black.

-On t'a pas sonnée, Malfoy.

Je vais lui niquer sa clochette on va voir qui est-ce qui se fait sonner.

-Parle pas comme ça à ma fiancée, Black, gronde mon fiancé en entourant ma taille de son bras et en songeant à sortir sa baguette. (Ah les hommes.)

Ce petit a toujours eu le don de m'enfoncer. Je frappe mon front de ma main.

-Evan, je chuchote, pleine de reproche.

-Désolé. Sorti tout seul.

-Oh c'est mignon Malfoy, ton fiancé te protège.

-Je vais te montrer quelque chose de beaucoup moins mignon, tu vas voir !

-Comme quoi ? Une bagarre ? Vas-y je t'attends !

Je m'approche de lui, menaçante. Il ne recule pas. Je me vois dans l'obligation de sortir ma baguette, et il fait de même.

Par les rouflaquettes de tonton Philippe et du slip moule-paquet de Merlin, je ne suis pas mieux qu'un homme.

Dur. Très dur.

Lily s'interpose entre nous, bras écartés.

-Stop ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite !

-Dégage Evans, tu l'as dit toi-même, pas d'insigne, pas de responsabilité. Alors casse-toi.

-Ne lui parle pas comme ça !

-Sinon quoi Malfoy ?

-Sinon je te casse la gueule !

Je parle et j'agis comme un mec. Je me déçois.

Peter pose une main sur mon épaule pour m'apaiser mais je n'y prête pas attention. Potter fait de même avec Black.

Nous auraient-ils pris pour des chiens ?

-Mais vous avez quel âge bon sang ? crie presque Lily.

Dix-sept ans ! Ouiiiiiiiiii ! Tiens, ça me fait penser que ma mère et mon frère ne m'ont pas offert de cadeau. Et aucun des deux ne me l'a fêté. Ni mes amis d'ailleurs. Décevant. Dé-ce-vant. Mais pas grave. Le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse me donner c'est de ne jamais revoir mon père.

Bref. Avant que je puisse fièrement répondre que j'ai 17 ans, Lily me regarde avec un froncement de sourcil de réflexion, puis d'un coup son visage s'éclaire et :

-Pardon pardon pardon !

Elle se jette sur moi et me fait un gros câlin.

Excuse-moi mais j'allais commencer un duel.

Alors que toutes les personnes présentes dans le couloir, moi comprise, la regardent abasourdies, Peter se frappe le front de la main :

-Mais oui ! Comment ça a pu me sortir de la tête ?!

-CALIN GROUPE !

...Lily ?

Peter ne se fait pas prier et les deux s'y mettent pour me faire un câlin tout à fait mièvre. Entre deux vaines tentatives de respiration, je peux voir que Potter est vert de jalousie. Je suis tout à fait irrésistible, qu'y puis je?

-What the fuck ? j'arrive à dire après un effort surhumain pour trouver de l'air. C'est que ça serre fort un meilleur ami. Alors quand ils sont deux...

-On peut comprendre ces effusions... Pour y participer aussi ? demande Potter avec un clin d'œil à Lily, qui lui répond par un joli majeur.  
-Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire d'Amy ! lance joyeusement Peter.

Super ! Il devait bien sûr dire ça au moment où des septièmes années passent dans le couloir. SUPER !

Ils me font un discret hochement de tête et un encore plus discret « joyeux anniversaire » auquel je réponds par un vague grommellement qui doit vouloir dire merci dans une langue tribale.

Evan me regarde d'un air sceptique.

-Sans déc ?

Woh. Bizarre qu'il parle comme ça lui.

-Sans déc.

-Mais fallait me le dire tout de suite !

Je ne comprends pas cette passion qu'ont les gens pour les anniversaires. Ca me dépasse.

-Pour quoi faire? je demande blasée.

-Mais pour faire ça enfin !

Sans cérémonie, il m'attire à lui et m'embrasse.

Sur le coup je ne réagis pas et garde les yeux ouverts, écarquillés de stupeur.

Gooooooooood. Comment on est passé de « bons potos » à « je t'embrasse sur la bouche pour ton anniv » ?

Mais il est fou. Nous sommes entourés de cinq Gryffondors, dont quatre qui lui feraient la peau pour pas grand chose, et il m'embrasse. Il est fou. En plus il est en train de me ruiner mes infimes chances avec Remus. Sans compter que je vais me faire démonter par les gryffy pour fraternisation.

Monsieur a quand même la pudeur de ne pas mettre la langue. Ah... Quoique.

-Lâche-la tout de suite ! rugit un des Lions (qu'est-ce que je suis drôle).

Il roule des yeux, mais me lâche quand même.

-Quoi encore Black ?

Encore lui ?

-Ca va pas d'embrasser les gens comme ça ?! crie James.

Lily me jette un coup d'œil puis éclate de rire. Moi aussi je rigolerais bien si ce n'était pas moi qui étais concernée.

-Mais mêlez-vous de vos affaires un peu.

-Nos affaires c'est protéger ceux des nôtres qui se font agresser.

Le rire de Lily redouble.

-Elle n'était pas contre !

-Oh que si elle l'était ! rétorque Black.

C'est tellement drôle comment il ne peut pas voir Evan en peinture.

-Non !

-Si !

-NON !

-SI !

Tous deux se tournent vers moi avec une même expression de colère sur le visage. Pour que je donne raison à l'un ou à l'autre.

Baaaaah...

-J'ai pas trop eu le temps d'y réfléchir en fait...

-HA !

Non je ne peux pas donner raison à Black quand même.

-Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas aimé.

Bien la blaireaute ! Tu viens de niquer le dernier centième pourcent de chance que t'avais avec Remus. On applaudit des deux mains !

-Ah les gars vous n'êtes pas croyables quand il s'agit de vous prendre la tête pour rien, lâche finalement Lily après son hilarité calmée.

-T'as pas tort Lily, remarque Peter avec une grimace.

Wilkinson arrive juste devant nous avant que Black ou Evan aient pu répondre.

-Remus, Lily, réunion de préfets.

Oh Super, elle me laisse avec tout ça à gérer. Elle a dû lire dans mes pensées parce qu'elle me fait un signe genre « je reviens vite ne fait rien de débile ».  
C'est pas mon genre !

-Bon bah c'est pas le tout mais je vais y aller aussi, me dit Evan. Tu sais que je t'adore, mais la présence des abrutis atrophiés nymphomanes m'insupporte.

-Espèce de sale…

-Fumier ? Je sais tu me le dis à chaque  
fois que tu me vois, Black. Renouvèle un peu. Bon moi, j'ai une copine à larguer, à plus Amy.

-T'es pas obligé de la larguer à cause de…

-Je ne changerai pas ma vie à cause de tes conneries qui m'ont coûté un mariage arrangé, Amy. Nan, j'en avais juste marre d'elle. En plus si elle sait ce qui s'est passé, elle ne voudra certainement plus m'adresser la parole. Allez, bonne chance avec les mongoliens.

-Merci.

-Eh, je suis pas une mongolienne ! s'écrie Lily, outrée.

-Mais je parlais pas de toi Lily, rigole Evan.

Et il s'en va en un coup de vent.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour qu'il soit aimable avec Lily et vice versa, mais je suis assez fière de moi. En même temps il est moins endoctriné que les autres, donc ça facilite les choses.

Bref. Lily, Remus et Wilkinson (Wilkinson m'a souhaité un bon anniversaire. Mais COMMENT il a su ?) s'en vont à leur réunion de préfets débile, et je me retrouve avec les trois qui restent. Dont deux que je n'aime pas.

-Ca va ? Vous en faites une tête ! dis-je le plus innocemment du monde.

-Grrrrr…

-Ouais bon ça va j'ai compris le message Black. Pas d'ironie.

On retourne donc tranquillement dans le compartiment que nous avions laissé et à peine ai-je posé une fesse sur la banquette que je me reçois un sermon gigastral de Peter, basé principalement sur le fait que je ne doive pas trainer avec « cette enflure de Rosier », et aussi sur le fait que je ne lui aie pas rendu son câlin.

Mais où va le monde, je vous le demande.

Ceci est accompagné des hochements de tête d'approbation de Potter et des regards venimeux de Black.

Finalement, quand il est à court d'arguments pour sa thèse « Pourquoi Amy Malfoy est-elle une mauvaise Gryffondor ? », il s'assoit en face de moi, et soupire, puis me sourit.

Bipolarité.

-Mais malgré ton comportement scandaleux, tu mérites quand même un petit cadeau.

Je me redresse.

-Sans déc?

-Sans déc.

-Je croyais que t'avais oublié mon anniversaire...

-J'ai menti.

Ce gars est trop fort.

Il sort de son sac un petit paquet rectangulaire qu'il me tend.

Je m'en empare précipitamment et le déchire avec hâte.

-Oh une cassette de Scott Mckenzie ! San Francisco en plus ! Ah c'était le classique qu'il me manquait ! Merci Peter c'est vraiment... OH MY GOD !

Potter et Black, qui jouaient aux cartes, relèvent tous les deux leur tête en m'entendant.

J'examine de plus près la cassette.

-Est-ce que c'est...

-Une vraie ? Oui, c'est un ami de la famille.

Pour toute réponse, je me mets à genoux devant lui, et lui baise les pieds. Littéralement.

-Ah, lâche-t-il en riant, depuis le temps que tu m'as promis que tu ferais ça.

Black et Potter me regardent avec des yeux ronds, mais peu m'importe.

J'AI UN AUTOGRAPHE DE MON CHANTEUR PREFERE ! Gooooooooood !

Un truc juste trop bien en plus :

_Joyeux anniversaire Amy !_

Si tu viens un jour à San Francisco, passe me voir.

Très amicalement, Scott Mc.

Ps: bonne écoute.

-Tu sais que je t'aime, hein Peter ?

-Oui oui je sais.

Lily débarque sur cette scène de débauche où je suis en train de baiser la main de Peter.

-Tu lui as donné ton cadeau ? (Il hoche la tête.) Eh bah je vais avoir  
du mal à faire mieux.

* * *

Aloooooooors, c'était bien? :D Si vous n'avez jamais écouté Scott Mckenzie, s'il vous plaiiiit écoutez au moins San Francisco quoi! ^^  
A très bientôt pour:  
**De retour à Poudlard, pas de fanfare. Une répartition à la con, et des bonbons au citron. Beaucoup de babillage, et j'aime pas le maquillage.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de chapitre :**

Hello bonjour buenas dias bomdia!  
Bref on va s'arrêter là je pense, parce que ça commence à devenir bizarre...  
Pour être plus sérieuse, voici un nouveau chapitre, qui, chantons tous en coeur, nous fait sortir de ce putain de train! HOURRA!  
Je ne vais pas plus vous gâchez votre plaisir, et avant de vous laisser lire, je tiens à remercier mes supers reviewers(euses)(surtout euses je pense)Cimer Keaubou, euhvous êtes des amurs.  
Eeeeeeeeeeenfin bref, je vais m'arrêter là et vous souhaitez une bonne lecture! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 6: De retour à Poudlard, pas de fanfare. Une répartition à la con, et des bonbons au citron. Beaucoup de babillage, et j'aime pas le maquillage. **

-Les mecs, faut que vous sortiez du compartiment, on va se changer, annonce Lily aux quatre squatteurs, après ce qui me semble être des heures de chiantitude.

Notons quand même que Lily m'as promis un cadeau dès qu'on irait à Pré-au-Lard, et que mon frère est passé dans mon compartiment, très intimidé par autant de Gryffondors majeurs et stupides réunis dans une si petite pièce, pour me déposer son cadeau et me fêter un joyeux anniversaire. Le pauvre, il était tellement tendu qu'il a trébuché sur mon sac. Heureusement, personne n'a eu la mauvaise idée de se foutre de sa gueule (oui, je protège mon frère).

J'ai ouvert son cadeau après son départ.

Heureusement pour lui.

Un scrutoscope !

Déjà : ça coûte cher.

Ensuite : c'est quoi cette merde ? Je suis pas (encore) en danger de mort.

« J'ai pensé que tu en aurais besoin. »

Bah non écoute.

Bref. Revenons-en à Lily qui essaie poliment de virer les garçons.

-Mais Lily Jolie, ça ne nous gêne pas, vous pouvez vous changer devant nous.

C'est ce qu'on appelle communément la parole de trop.

-DEHORS BANDE DE SALES PERVERS !

La scène qui suit est particulièrement violente. Pour ne pas choquer les plus innocentes parties de mon moi, elle ne sera pas détaillée.

Après la sortie des « pervers » :

-T'aurais dû le mettre plus fort l'aller-retour. Là, Potter s'en souviendra pas assez. Et ses joues non plus.

-Mais c'est le début de l'année, faut être sympa.

-Il ne mérite pas ta sympathie.

-T'as certainement raison (je sais). En parlant de sympathie, ça va toi !

-Quoi moi ?

-T'enchaînes sans trop de difficulté les beaux jeunes hommes.

Les beaux jeunes hommes ? Se serait-elle prise pour ma grand-mère ?

-Premièrement, je ne sais pas ce qui a piqué Lupin tout à l'heure mais c'était pas de ma faute. Deuxièmement, je n'ai pas fricoté avec Evan, je me suis battue avec lui.

D'accord, je n'ai presque pas fricoté avec lui.

-Nan, mais tu n'as pas à te donner d'excuse, je comprends, dit-elle, le sourire qui veut tout dire aux lèvres.

-Je laisse tomber. C'est impossible de discuter avec toi.

J'ouvre la porte du compartiment et crie :

-Hey les pervers !

Le plus fou, c'est qu'ils se reconnaissent.

-Vous pouvez venir.

Mais c'est que c'est rapide à se changer un mec ! Incroyable !

Donc les mecs reviennent dans le compartiment, attendant « patiemment » l'arrivée à Poudlard, qui ne devrait pas prendre plus de 20 minutes grosso modo.

Incorrigible je le suis, étant donné que je ne peux m'empêcher de mater Remus, le plus discrètement que je puisse faire dans ce genre de situation.

Ohhhhh…Qu'il est beau dans son uniforme. A croire qu'il a été fait pour lui.

…

Premièrement : effectivement il a été fait pour lui. C'est le principe du sur-mesure.

Deuxièmement : j'ai des relents groupie moi parfois, c'est… effrayant !

Shit ! Lily vient de me choper en train de regarder intensément l'objet de toutes mes pensées joyeuses. Celle-ci me dit :

-Ça fait longtemps que tu aimes le chou ?

…

Quoi ?

-Excuse-moi Lily ?

-Ça fait longtemps que tu aimes le chou ? répète-t-elle avec un air d'amoureuse transie assez pitoyable.

Moi enchaînant sur le ton de la conversation :

-Et toi Lily, ça fait longtemps que tu fumes des substances illicites ?

-Nan tu comprends pas.

-Pas du tout, je dois l'avouer.

Rester calme. Rester cool. Ton amie ne te prend pas pour une abrutie.

-Est-ce que ça fait longtemps que tu aimes le chou assez DOUX et BIEN EN FORME accompagné de truffe bien NOIRE avec un caractère assez FORT, qui est d'ailleurs beaucoup APPRECIEE par la populace, de feuilles de salades bien TOUFFUES avec des petits éclats de NOISETTE, avec en INTERET PRINCIPAL dans le plat, le filet MIGNON que tu apprécies beaucoup pour sa TENDRESSE et sa GENEROSITE ?

Ahhhhhh ! Tout de suite, on comprend mieux.

Traduction : « Ça fait longtemps que tu aimes ce Remus que je trouve doux et très bien foutu, toujours flanqué de Black et de son foutu ego, de Potter avec sa touffe à la place des cheveux et ses yeux noisette éclatants, et, le seul de ses amis à qui tu portes de l'intérêt, Peter, l'ami mignon que tu apprécies pour sa tendresse et sa générosité ? »

-Ça fait deux ans que je ne me passe plus du chou. Je suis TOTALEMENT ACCRO !

-Je vois, tu as un goût très raffiné !

-Merci bien, j'aime beaucoup la bonne cuisine, que ce soit du légume VERT ou de la tomate bien ROUGE !

-Je dois avouer que le pétale de ROSE dans les plats a un certain charme !

-Euh, vous m'expliquez pourquoi vous parlez cuisine tout d'un coup ?

-Tu comprendrais pas Potter, tu comprendrais pas, lui dis-je d'un ton solennel.

C'est génial cette méthode de parler. Elle a de l'idée, la petite Evans.

-J'ai bien envie d'effeuiller une petite salade là.

-Je vois Lily, ne te gêne pas vas-y.

-Dis tu découperais une truffe en rondelle pour moi ?

-Non, la truffe m'indiffère.

-Dommage. Dis Potter ?

-Oui Lily Jolie ?

-Qu'est ce que ça te ferait si j'aimais un autre mec, ou pire, si un de tes potes sortait avec moi ou m'aimait ?

Pas gentil. Un peu salaud. Je ne la connaissais pas comme ça.

-Euh… Je n'avais jamais vraiment…

-Nan mais c'est vrai, regarde Black. Il est bien plus beau que toi (mouais, ça dépend des avis), par contre son ego ça va pas du tout. (Froncement de sourcils dudit Black. Dans tes dents fluorescentes !) Nan en fait c'est un mauvais exemple. Prenons plutôt Remus (Pardon ?). Il est beau, bien élevé, sympathique (je dirais même adorable, mais c'est mon avis…), bref il a tout pour plaire. Donc qu'est-ce que tu ferais si j'en venais à sortir avec Remus ?

Je te détruirais, voilà ce que je ferais.

Mais je lui en toucherai un ou deux mots plus tard.

-Eh bien euh…

-Mais étant donné que Remus ne sort pas avec toi Evans, la question ne se pose pas.

Ah, Sirius, le sauveur de situation. Mais merde ! Ça commençait à devenir marrant ! Il est foncièrement chiant ce gars.

-Et puis, je ne crois pas que Remus soit intéressé par toi. En plus, il est bien trop sympa pour faire ça à un ami.

Ça c'est ce qu'on appelle de la remise en place mais bien. Dix partout, souaffle au centre.

-Oh, on arrive, dit Peter, sauveur d'ambiance.

Ce type est génial. Et je ne dis pas ça parce qu'il m'a offert un cadeau incroyable.

-Amy Chérie ?

Je rêve, elle me les fera toutes.

-Quoi ?

Politesse et raffinement, c'est mon mantra.

-Tu me descends mon bagage, s'il-te-plaît ?

-Si tu ne m'appelles plus jamais comme ça, d'accord.

-Je vais le faire toute seule alors.

Pfff, mais quelle gourde.

Sérieusement, elle va pas continuer à m'appeler comme ça, si ? Malheureusement je pense qu'elle en est capable.

Enfin bon, après cinq minutes d'efforts intenses, elle parvient à descendre ses bagages. Et merdeuh. Je fais de même... En cinq secondes. Je descends du train, ma valise dans une main, ma chouette dans l'autre, accompagnée de Lily et de, pour mon plus grand désespoir, Black, Potter, Peter et Remus (enfin pas les deux derniers mais bon). C'est au moment où je monte dans la calèche que :

-Et merde !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Les préfets doivent accompagner les gnomes de première année !

-Tu dois y aller aussi Lunard ? demande Black.

Que les rouflaquettes de tonton Philippe entendent cette prière.

_Faites qu'il ne doive pas y aller. _

-Nan, répond Lily, le pire c'est que je vais me retrouver qu'avec Narcissa Black vu que c'est que les préfets en chef qui sont appelés !

-C'est marrant ça, dis-je. Tu vas te faire chier je sens.

-Tu l'as dit.

-Mais y'a pas ce gars dont le nom commence en W avec toi ? Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Wellington ?

-Wilkinson ? (Je hoche la tête.) Si.

-Eh bah voilà ! Il est pas mal et il arrête pas de te regarder depuis tout à l'heure. Drague-le pour passer le temps, dis-je en tournant les talons.

J'ai à peine le temps de la voir rougir. C'est drôle de la mettre dans tous ses états. Elle est de la même couleur que ses cheveux après.

Les Maraudeurs montent dans MA calèche et je dis à Lily :

-Bon bah, c'est pas tout Lily JOLIE, mais moi j'ai froid. A tout à l'heure.

-C'est ça, à tout à l'heure Amy CHERIE !

-Tu me le revaudras, lui dis-je avant de fermer la porte de la calèche.

Je suis toute seule, entourée de quatre garçons bourrés d'hormones. Enfin je risque rien, pour eux je suis moche. Enfin peut-être pas pour Peter. Enfin je m'en fous.

Voici donc le début de ma promiscuité avec les Maraudeurs.

-Dites les mecs, vous auriez pas pu prendre une autre calèche ? On est serrés là.

-Tu penses bien Malfoy, que si j'avais pu prendre une autre calèche, je me serais pas gênée. Mais tu as occupé la dernière. Par contre si, pour éviter notre « désagréable » présence, tu veux bien descendre et faire la route à pied, ça ne me dérangerait pas.

Petit jeu de devinette. Qui a prononcé cette phrase ? En fait c'est pas drôle ! Tout le monde sait que c'est Black... Bruti.

-Rho, ça va ! Quel manque d'humour ! Et dire que tout le monde trouve que vous êtes drôles. Même le cousin Foigras est plus marrant.

-Premièrement, je ne suis drôle qu'avec les personnes que j'apprécie et deuxièmement, tu peux parler toi tu ne rigoles jamais !

-Euh Patmol, je t'arrête, Amy a beaucoup d'humour.

Enfin il prend de l'assurance le petit Peter. Pas trop tôt. Remarque, ça valait bien le coup d'attendre vu la tronche que tire la truffe !

C'est poilant !

Dans ton cul Blabruti.

-Toi t'es un faux frère !

-Mais non je…

-Laisse tomber Peter. Ton pote la tru… je veux dire Black a craqué son slip de jalousie. C'est tout.

-Tu voulais m'appeler comment Malfoy ?

Merde il a entendu que j'avais buggé.

Vite sors un truc mais pas la truffe, sinon ils vont comprendre ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Et les carottes seront crues pour moi, mon intégrité carbonisée comme les brochettes de maman.

Allez, il commence à s'impatienter, sors un truc, n'importe quoi ! Toi qui as l'esprit un peu… On va dire vagabondant.

-En fait…

-Je t'écoute.

-J'allais t'appeler la…

-La quoi ?

-La tru…ite ! J'allais t'appeler la truite !

Ah bravo ! Pour ce qui est de sortir n'importe quoi, j'ai VRAIMENT sorti n'importe quoi !

-La…truite ?

-Ouais t'es aussi moche à regarder qu'une truite !

Je m'enfonce sévèrement. Désespoir.

-Je vois Malfoy, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Amen ! On est arrivés ! En une seconde, je suis sortie de la calèche et j'ai pris mes bagages et ma chouette, que je libère d'ailleurs aussitôt.

Putain la honte ! Enfin bon ! Je vais pas en faire tout un frometon. Je le raconterai juste à Lily, qui se foutra ouvertement de ma gueule et j'oublierai cette histoire. (Et elle la rajoutera au dossier « faire chanter Amy pour les fêtes ».)

-Amy !

Nan, pas lui. C'est bon tonton Philippe, j'ai compris qu'il ne fallait pas jurer sur tes rouflaquettes.

-Quoi Remus ?

-C'était juste pour dire que l'incident de la calèche était assez…

-Pitoyable ?

-Non, plutôt drôle en fait.

Haha. Drôle pour lui.

-Ok, c'est cool (que puis-je répondre d'autre que ça à ça ?). Juste, je peux te parler de quelque chose avant que les deux bouffons arrivent ?

Il sourit à l'appellation de ses deux potes. Si ça c'est pas un mec bien…

-Vas-y, je t'en prie.

Son seul problème à lui c'est qu'il est bien trop poli.

-Ne me redrague plus jamais de la sorte.

Ok, c'est dit, c'est sorti, et je me sens mieux ! Mon dieu que je me sens mieux. Et je n'ai pas l'impression que ma peau soit cramoisie à l'instant. Bien joué Amy Chérie !

...Non. Je ne vais pas m'y mettre aussi.

-Quoi ? Je vois pas de quoi tu…

-Oh si, tu vois très bien. Tout à l'heure, dans le train, la façon dont tu te collais à moi c'était… (Je vais pas dire agréable, ça va tout casser.) On aurait dit un mini Black en action avec une des filles qui lui tournent autour. Horrible !

-Je vois.

-Ne recommence plus jamais ça. T'es un chic type. Ça me ferait chier de t'en foutre une.

-Pas de problème. Vu comme tu frappes en plus...

Je sens que ça va souvent revenir sur le tapis c'te connerie.

-Alors toi aussi tu l'as vu ?

-Sérieusement Amy, je crois que tout Poudlard t'as vue en action.

-Génial.

GE-NIAL !

-T'as une sacrée force ! C'est assez… Etrange je dois dire.

C'est quoi ce regard suspicieux ? Non mais oh, une fille n'a plus le droit de se muscler ?

-Moui je sais, on me le dit souvent. Mais j'aimerais juste rajouter un truc, à propos de… la drague.

-Je t'écoute.

-Sans blague, t'as pas besoin de faire du collé-serré à la mode Black pour draguer une fille ! En fait tu n'as même pas besoin de draguer une fille pour qu'elle te tombe dans les bras. T'es le style de mec dont les filles tombent raides dingues facilement (et je parle en connaissance de cause). Et un grand nombre de filles m'approuveraient.

-N'importe quoi, répond-il en roulant des yeux.

-Mais si ! Regarde autour de toi et tu comprendras ! Certes, les filles les plus populaires auprès des garçons (les poufs quoi !) n'ont d'yeux que pour l'autre Bouffon là-bas. Mais les filles normales comme Lil… Nan pas comme Lily, elle est populaire elle. Donc les filles normales comme… Bah comme moi te trouvent bien plus attirant que Black.

Mais qu'ai-je dit pour qu'il soit au comble du bonheur au point de sourire comme un demeuré ?

...

Oh merde ! La boulette ! En fin de compte, c'est moi la demeurée. Digne d'un Blaireau.

-Non pas que je sois… Nan t'as très mal compris. Je ne suis pas…

-Stresse pas ! J'ai compris. En tout cas merci du conseil, qui a tourné en espèce de compliment et…

-Désolée, je t'interromps mais y'a tes deux bouffons qui arrivent ! Je me sauve !

-Ok à tout à l'heure.

-A tout à l'heure Remus ! Et dis bien à Black et à Potter que ce sont des bouffons !

-Je n'y manquerai pas.

Son sourire ! Son sourire ! Mais où diable achète-t-il son dentifrice ?

Les derniers mètres me séparant du château sont faits à une vitesse hallucinante.

Ouf ! Pour une fois qu'ils arrivent à temps les deux couillons.

Je dépose mes affaires dans l'entrée pour que les charmants elfes s'en occupent, et commence à me diriger vers la Grande Salle, quand une urgence se déclare à moi.

Une urgence pipi-room.

Mais j'ai faiiiiiim. Mais d'un autre côté, je n'ai pas l'impression que ça puisse attendre.

Bon bah c'est parti.

* * *

Quand j'arrive finalement dans la Grande Salle, après mon urgence pipi-room, je vois Lily, assise à la table des Gryffondors, à côté de… Putain, je vais jamais les éviter eux ?

Qui sont les petits amis assis à côté de Lily ?

Blabruti et sa bande.

Chiotte.

Je remarque que la place à côté de Lily n'est pas vacante. Actuellement occupée par…

Toujours le même. James Potter.

Ma meilleure amie semble désespérée, à voir l'expression qui passe dans ses yeux.

Mais, en me voyant, elle se redresse et rayonne de bonheur.

-Je t'ai manqué ?

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

Bah quoi, la présence de Potter n'est pas agréable ?

Au moment où je m'assois, un mec m'appelle :

-Eh ! Malfoy ! Malfoy ! Putain Amy !

J'avais vraiment pas envie de répondre, mais tant pis.

-Quoi, Londubat ?

-Il était magistral ton coup de poing ! Bravo !

-J'avoue, renchérit Finnigan.

Je devrais monter un fan club, le fan club de moi. Non ma grosse tête ne toucherait plus terre. Un peu à la Potter.

-Merci, merci ! C'est trop d'honneur. (On voit tout de suite que la modestie m'étouffe.)

Nous n'avons pas le temps de continuer car les globules de première année entrent dans la salle, aussi tremblants que des feuilles.

-Rassure-moi Lily, on n'était pas comme ça à cet âge là ?

-Je crois bien que si.

-Quelle horreur.

-Tu l'as dit Malfoy.

Tiens c'est nouveau ça ! Un James Potter qui trouve ma personne assez importante pour lui adresser la parole.

Albus Dumbledore, le vieux croulant qui nous sert de directeur s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge pour attirer notre attention.

Et si on lui foutait un vent ? Ce serait marrant pour commencer l'année !

…

Mais j'oubliais que dans cette école, personne n'a d'humour.

Tout le monde s'arrête gentiment de parler. Mais REBELLEZ-VOUS BORDEL !

Pff ! Bande de lèches-culs.

-Mes chers élèves, c'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous retrouve pour cette nouvelle année d'étude et de…

Bla. Bla bla. Bla bla blo. Blu bli booooo. Bla Mr Rusard bleuh professeur de défense. C'est ça blablate encore et encore ! Tout le monde s'en fout, c'est incroyable.

Après un loooooooong quart d'heure de chiantitude absolue où le vioque nous a rappelé toutes les règles de Poudlard, suit la demi-heure de répartition toujours aussi chiante. J'ai. Faim.

Enfin je dis ça, mais jusqu'à l'appel du nom de mon frère, j'étais comme qui dirait très stressée.

Et quand enfin le nom de mon frère est appelé, ce qui se passe est très… surprenant :

-Intéressant, un nouveau Malfoy. La dernière de la famille que j'ai répartie, c'était ta sœur, petit. Amy je crois. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais été aussi sûr de mon choix. (J'étais un chapeauflou*, abruti. Et on peut savoir pourquoi il dit ça à voix haute ?) Une Gryffondor pure et dure. Assez courageuse pour dire tout haut ce que les autres pensent tout bas. (Et il s'en souvient bien.) Mais aussi, c'était facile ! Ta sœur n'est ni ambitieuse, ni travailleuse et encore moins calme et réfléchie. En fait, ta sœur a plutôt un esprit simplet. (Primo, je viens de comprendre pourquoi il parle tout haut. Ce chapeau miteux veut me foutre la honte. Une vengeance six ans après. Pfff. C'est nul. Deuxio, je persiste à dire que l'esprit de solidarité n'a jamais fait partie des Gryffondors, au vu de l'entière promotion des septièmes années qui se marre, rapidement suivie par les sixièmes. Je ne parlerai même pas de ma supposée meilleure amie et des Mamerdeurs... Mais je lui en foutrais de l'esprit simplet !) Enfin peu importe. Toi par contre, où vais-je te mettre ? Comme ta sœur, tu n'es pas très patient, donc pas de Poufsouffle. Pas la peine de penser à Serpentard. Tu n'es pas très rusé. Vient le choix. Hum Serdaigle ou Gryffondor ? Certes, tu es hardi, mais tu iras mieux à… Serdaigle !

Un lourd poids s'est enlevé d'un coup de mon estomac.

Ouf ! C'est ça de moins que mon père me reprochera.

Enfin bon. La répartition se termine, et nous avons pas mal de recrues cette année. Tout le monde attend que les plats arrivent quand Dumbledore reprend la parole (gush) :

-J'aimerais également signaler à Amy Malfoy que je l'invite pour un petit entretien dans mon bureau après le repas.

Mais. Laissez-moi. EN PAIX. C'est quoi ce soudain intérêt pour ma personne, après des années de non-calculage?

Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que je sois convoquée à un « entretien » comme il dit ? Au début de l'année surtout. J'ai encore rien vu. A moins qu'il ait enfin découvert que j'ai fait accuser les Maraudeurs l'année dernière alors que c'était moi? Nan impossible. J'ai trop bien préparé mon coup. Agis comme un Maraudeur (ces quatre-là ne devraient être ni ma référence, ni une référence)... Quoique j'ai peut-être oublié quelque chose et... Putain je suis dans la merde ! Je le sens.

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est les rumeurs qui vont commencer à circuler… Des rumeurs sur rien, mais des rumeurs quand même. Je n'aime pas les rumeurs.

-Sur ce, merci de votre écoute et bon appétit !

Comme par magie (blague pourrie mais tellement facile qu'obligatoire à sortir), les plats arrivent et tous les élèves se jettent dessus comme des affamés malpolis.

Et oui j'en fais partie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut, Malfoy ?

-Si je le savais Potter, si je le savais.

Le repas continue. Les conversations s'enchainent sans que j'y participe vraiment, préférant enchainer les côtelettes pour oublier (je suis côtelique.) Mais je constate avec effarement que Potter est plutôt une personne agréable.

Nan, je dois être un peu fatiguée c'est tout. Il doit certainement me balancer des vannes, mais à cette heure-ci je ne dois plus les comprendre.

Enfin bref, Le repas se termine et je vais voir McGo. Et le mot de passe alors ? Je joue au pendu pour le deviner ?

-Ah oui Mlle Malfoy, suivez-moi, je vous conduis à son bureau.

Pendant cinq minutes, on arpente les couloirs en silence. J'ai bien envie de sortir une vanne, mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne la comprenne pas. Pas que mes blagues soient d'un très haut niveau mais on ne sait jamais. Ça peut engendrer une situation gênante, et j'ai mon quota de situations gênantes pour aujourd'hui.

Ah ! Enfin ! Ça commençait à devenir un peu tendu l'atmosphère (à deux doigts de sortir une blague). La prof vient de s'arrêter devant…une statue.

…

D'accord !

La vieille s'adresse à la statue maintenant. Et pour dire quoi ? Ces deux mots ma foi fort étranges comme dirait le paternel Malfoy :

-Pomme d'amour.

C'est un truc moldu ça ! Comment elle connaît ? Aurait-elle une addiction au saccharose ?

La statue se met tout d'un coup à bouger, laissant place à un escalier. Ah d'accord, c'est un mot de passe. Bien Amy, faudra que j'arrête de forcer sur la bouteille. Ah oui, c'est vrai, je ne bois pas. Bah sur les côtelettes alors.

-Montez.

-Oui Professeur.

-Et ne vous attardez pas. Mr Rusard n'aime pas voir les élèves trainer dans les couloirs.

-Oui Professeur.

Enfin, je critique je critique, mais dans le genre lèche-cul, ch'uis pas mal non plus. En même temps, elle fait peur la McGo avec son air pincé !

Bref.

Je monte les escaliers (« le mot de passe des Gryffondors est Patty Smith, Miss ! » j'entends derrière moi. Patty Smith? Sans blague. On est en panne de mots de passe pour la prendre elle.) et me retrouve devant une porte.

Je frappe ? Nan j'entre directement, de toute façon il sait que c'est moi. Nan je frappe. Nan je…

-Ah entrez Mlle Malfoy, je vous attendais.

Ça règle le problème.

J'entre donc dans le bureau.

Mouais bof, il est beau quoi. Mais déjà, j'ai l'habitude de voir des bureaux colossaux (hellooooo, j'étais riche avant de me faire destituer. Et je suis toujours Sang-Pur), et ensuite je pense que ça doit être plus intéressant de fouiner que d'observer. Et je ne vais pas fouiner devant lui. Enfin reconcentrons-nous sur le vieux.

-Vous vouliez me voir professeur ?

Phrase de politesse, totalement inutile. S'il veut un entretien, c'est mieux qu'il m'ait en face de lui.

-Oui. Mais allez-y asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Je prends donc place dans un fauteuil moelleux situé juste devant le bureau. S'il me prie, je vais lui faire plaisir. Je suis dans mon jour de bonté. Oui je frappe mon père dans mon jour de bonté. Et là ma schizophrénie se dit, qu'est ce-que c'est quand elle est en rogne ?

-Un bonbon au citron ?

... J'ai l'air d'avoir une tête à bouffer des bonbons au citron ?

Il sourit malicieusement. J'ai dit ça à haute voix ?

-Et si on en venait directement aux faits plutôt ?

Pas que je sois curieuse hein, mais je me fais chier.

-Alors voilà. Il se trouve que j'ai appris par plusieurs élèves qui sont maintenant en deuxième et troisième années, que vous terrorisiez certains de vos camarades plus jeunes, je dirais même presque tous.

C'est quoi ce délire? C'est pour ca qu'il me fait venir? Là ça m'offusque.

-Quoi ? Mais je ne leur ai jamais parlé ! Je ne parle à presque personne d'ailleurs.

-C'est justement ça le problème Miss. Vous faites peur, certains ont même assuré que vous étiez une espèce de sataniste ou je ne sais quoi. J'ai refusé de croire à ces histoires, cela va de soi. (Bah heureusement.)

Lâche des noms, lâche des noms ! Je vais leur faire leur fête.

-Bien entendu, je ne vous dirai pas de noms.

Mais comment il sait ? Bon c'est pas grave. Le fruit du hasard certainement. Le citron du hasard dans son cas. Haha. Je suis drôle.

-Mais professeur, que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ?

-J'y viens Miss Malfoy.

Oh j'ai trouvé ! Remus est le fils spirituel de Dumby. Ma foi, c'est fort étonnant. Et voila que je me mets à parler comme mon père. This is scarring me. Tiens, Dumby recommence à parler :

-Voilà ce que j'aimerais que vous fassiez.

-Je vous écoute. (Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre ? Encore une phrase/expression à la con.)

-Connaissant vos dons de métamorphomage (hein ? Comment il sait ça lui ?), je sais que ce que je vais vous demandez ne sera pas trop difficile à réaliser.

Il fait une pause. Mais arrête le suspens et balance.

-Quoi donc ?

-J'aimerais que vous fassiez quelques petits efforts esthétiques. (Blague.) Vos cheveux, votre teint et surtout que vous repreniez votre taille normale. Un soin esthétique comme le font toutes les jeunes filles de votre âge en somme. (Reblague. J'ai affaire à un directeur, pas à un esthéticien.)

Woh woh woh. Comment il a pu se rendre compte que je m'étais agrandie ? (A peine une dizaine de centimètres c'est rien du tout.)

-Je suis très observateur miss. Alors, acceptez-vous ?

Mais ça sert à riiiiiiiiiiien. Il peut pas m'obliger à me maquiller et à faire des débilités juste pour une histoire de pseudo-terreur. Oh si jamais je tombe sur ceux qui m'ont balancée je les tue.

Et si je refuse, hein ?

-Eh bien c'est simple. Je serai obligé de sévir jusqu'à ce que vous acceptiez. Je crois savoir que vous appréciez beaucoup notre cher concierge, me dit-il avec ses yeux pétillants de malice et son sourire en coin (quand je dis que Remus est son fils !).

Mais comment il fait ça ? Je suis pourtant sûre de l'avoir pensé que dans ma tête. Je deviens peut-être tarée et je parle mes pensées. A ce moment-là, je crois que j'ai du souci à me faire…

Bon ben j'ai pas bien le choix...

-J'accepte !

Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma vie en heure de colle, de surcroît en tête à tête avec Rusard.

-Très bien Miss Malfoy. Je suis ravi que vous retrouviez la voie de la raison (un peu forcée, ma voie de la raison). Eh bien je vais vous souhaiter bonne nuit. Au fait, j'attends les modifications dès demain et… une coiffure différente par jour s'il vous plaît.

Glurps. Une coiffure différente par jour ? Un deuil s'impose ce soir !

-Bonne nuit Professeur.

J'amorce une retraite stratégique vers la porte.

-Miss Malfoy?

-Oui?

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Je dois me rembourrer les seins ?

-Non bien sûr (guh). Je tenais juste à vous rappeler que les amis sont les meilleurs piliers lors des moments sombres de notre vie. De plus ma porte est toujours ouverte si vous avez des problèmes. Qu'ils concernent votre lignée ou autre chose.

Mais mais... Qu'il se mêle de son kilomètre de barbe et de ses bonbons au citron ! Oh !

Mes problèmes ne sont pas tes problèmes vieille croute.

Stop ! Il a dit « autre chose »... Est-ce qu'il...

Nooooooooon. Aucune chance.

Bon. Faut quand même que je réponde poliment. C'est quoi la formule obligatoire déjà en cas de questionnement intempestif sur la vie privée déjà ?

Ah oui.

-Une personne noble et avisée trouve seule les solutions à ses problèmes. Inutile de préciser l'honneur et la fierté qui entourent ma naissance et ma lignée (quand je disais que les Sang-Pur aimaient faire long et chiant). En conséquence, merci, mais non merci.

Je sors de son bureau, et crois entendre « quand elle sera prête » (prête à quoi? A t'en mettre une?) en fermant la porte, mais je l'ignore et reprends la route vers mon dortoir.

Ça va être dur. Ça va même être très dur.

C'est terrible. Vraiment terrible. Comment j'ai pu accepter ça ? Et comment il a pu me demander ça ? C'est ridicule, futile. Je ne comprends pas.

* * *

J'aurais dû me faire coller.

Eh oui, nous sommes le lendemain de l'entretien de Dumby.

Je suis devant ma glace en ce moment, observant les résultats de cette métamorphose pour le moins surprenante.

…

C'est horrible ! Je déteste ça. Mais le pire, c'est que je vais m'en prendre plein la tête pendant toute la journée !

Enfin, du courage ! J'ai accepté, j'en assume les conséquences désastreuses. Dé-sas-treuses.

Je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte de la salle-de-bain.

Dois-je vraiment faire ce geste suicidaire ?

Moui, il le faut.

Je sors donc de la salle-de-bain, Lily se tourne vers moi et me dit :

-Euh… Amy c'est toi ?

-Mais non voyons, c'est le pape ! Tu vois pas que je prêche la Bonne Nouvelle ?

Question débile. Grrrr.

-Excuse-moi, mais c'est surprenant.

-Dans… Le bon sens ?

-Euh…Ouais plutôt ! T'es très jolie comme ça !

…

Nan mais ça ne compte pas, elle c'est ma pote. Elle va pas me dire « Putain mais t'es trop moche ma vieille. Faut que tu restes enfermée aujourd'hui ! ».

Que j'explique le changement à ma schizophrénie. J'ai un peu de temps vu qu'on descend à la Grande Salle.

Disons que je suis un peu moins grande (j'ai lâché cinq centimètres pour reveni 75. Je ne suis pas encore prête à revenir à mon simple mètre soixante-dix) et que j'ai plus de formes. Mais pas dans le genre airbags et pastèques. Aujourd'hui, mes cheveux sont châtain clair (moins horrible que le blond platine car plus foncé donc portable) relevés en une queue de cheval haute. J'ai mis ma frange trop longue sur le côté, laissant apparaître un bout de mon front. Mais par-dessus tout, je me suis maquillée.

…

Quelle horreur. Et quelle chiantise aussi. C'est bien ce que « soin esthétique » veut dire non ?

Enfin bon. Avec un peu de chance, si éventuellement je fais un effort extrême les premiers jours, Dumby m'oubliera.

…

Tout compte fait, je ne pense pas qu'il m'oubliera. C'est pas le style de la maison disons. En plus il a l'air de s'intéresser à mon cas maintenant.

Enfin arrivées à la Grande Salle.

Merde, y'a déjà du monde. Lorsqu'on arrive, des yeux endormis mais tournant à l'étonnement nous regardent.

-Je ne vais pas supporter ça toute la journée, je susurre entre mes dents à Lily en m'asseyant à la table des Gryffondors.

-Courage, me répond-elle. Il va falloir être forte.

Je suis au courant qu'il va falloir l'être merci.

Juste après nous arrivent les Maraudeurs, suivis de près par des quiches qui n'ont aucun respect pour les valeurs de la femme et qui seraient prêtes à se mettre à genoux devant n'importe quel homme qu'a une belle gueule et de faire ses quatre volontés juste parce qu'il est beau.

Affligeant, je vous le dis, affligeant.

James Potter, qui avait l'air bien fatigué jusque là, en apercevant Lily, retrouve un punch incroyable, accourt à la table et s'assoit à côté de ma meilleur amie. Faudrait que je me trouve un excitant aussi efficace.

-Bonjour Lily !

-S'lut Potter.

C'est un progrès, elle lui dit bonjour sans lui mettre un pain.

Potter se tourne vers moi.

-Et c'est qui ça ?

-A ton avis? je réponds.

-Ah. Salut Malfoy.

Refroidissement d'ardeurs, c'est ma spécialité.

-Salut Potter.

-Je comprends maintenant le but de l'entretien.

-C'est bien. Tu fais preuve d'intelligence (pour une fois? Non méchant).

-Je sais… Sinon ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ?

Se ferait-il du…souci pour moi ? Décidemment, le petit Cornedrue est bien étrange.

-Pour être honnête, non. Ça me dégoûte. Ma journée de rentrée ne va pas se passer tranquillement comme je l'avais espéré et tout le monde va bien se foutre de ma gueule.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, tu es plutôt pas mal comme ça.

-Euh… Merci.

Nan, lui non plus ça ne compte pas. Il essaye de me faire de la lèche pour que je lui arrange un coup avec Lily. Quoique s'il continue comme ça, sa méthode pourrait marcher.

Remus, Peter et Black arrivent juste après.

-Salut Amy !

Tiens, au moins un qui me reconnaît. En même temps c'est Peter, c'est simple pour lui.

-Bonjour Peter.

-T'es très belle aujourd'hui.

…

Ça ne compte pas, c'est mon meilleur pote. Et j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il est né dans une fleur.

-Oui, c'est vrai ! Et tu sens bon. Remarque, ça c'est comme tous les jours.

…

Ça ne compte pas. C'est Remus, Mister gentil avec tout le monde. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu critiquer quelqu'un. Pourtant j'écoute très attentivement à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche.

-Je dois avouer que t'es moins désagréable à regarder qu'avant.

Ça compte p… Bon d'accord, si ça compte. Black n'avait aucune raison de me faire ce « compliment ».

Tiens je sens une présence derrière moi.

-Tu sais que j'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître tellement tu as changé.

J'avais raison.

-Je t'en prie Evan, n'enfonce pas le couteau.

-Sans blague, tu es tout à fait canon et ta coupe fait ressortir tes yeux bizarres. (Je soupire.) T'as quoi Black à grogner comme ça, tu es jaloux qu'elle soit ma fiancée ?

Pitié ! Que c'est ridicule. Lui ? Jaloux ?

-Moi ? Jaloux ? (Qu'est ce que je disais ?) Nan tu me fais juste chier.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi aujourd'hui, je me casse. A toute Amy.

-C'est ça à toute ! (Et merci de me foutre la honte.)

Et l'effronté s'en va.

-Ah au fait, tiens Amy. C'est ton emploi du temps.

-Merci, Lily.

Je me saisis de la petite feuille qu'elle me tend, regarde l'ampleur des dégâts d'aujourd'hui et…

-Par le saint slip moule-paquet de Merlin.

-Quoi ?

-La journée va être longue, très longue.

* * *

C'est ce que j'avais prévu, la journée a été longue.

Entre les tapes aux fesses, les clins d'œil suggestifs (je tiens à blâmer Evan) et autres, je ne me suis pas vraiment marrée aujourd'hui. Ce qui était toutefois tordant, c'étaient les quiches qui m'ont lancé des coups d'œil suspicieux avec des pensées du genre : « C'est qui la nouvelle ? Oh… Celle-là je la vois déjà venir, à essayer de me piquer mon Sirichounet/Jamesie/Rélove/Petichou d'amour (il sont bons ces surnoms, faudra que je les ressorte a l'occasion. Note à moi-même : je m'adore dans ces moments !). Je vais la surveiller de près. »

Si tu savais, pauvre folle, si tu savais. Enfin mieux vaut qu'elle ne me surveille pas de trop près.

Sans blague, là où je me poilais le plus c'était en cours (pour la première fois de ma vie soit dit en passant). Les profs ne m'ont pas reconnue.

Bref.

En bilan de la journée, je dirais que demain sera moins dur.

…

Enfin, j'espère.

* * *

_*NDBR:Un chapeauflou est une personne qui reste plus de deux minutes sous le choixpeau (ou quelque chose d'approchant) !_  
Eh bien voilà je crois que tout est dit les enfants, nous avons enfin avancé l'histoire d'un jour. Ca se fête non? I mean, j'ai fait un gros effort.  
Btw, j'aimerais que les anciens qui lisaient cette fiction (Izaiza, oui tu es visée) se remémorent avec émotion que les 5 derniers chapitres que vous avez lus constituaient le chapitre 2.  
OMG.  
Brefons. Dans le prochain chapitre, nous allons percer un peu le mystère Amy (si considérer un mystère autour d'elle il est possible). Alors ça vous exalte? Moi oui.  
Alors à la prochaine les amis pour:

_Chapitre 7: A l'affiche : _biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip (oui je suis chiante et je garde une part de mystère)_. A la clé : Mon secret dévoilé. (et merdeuh) _

Et bien sûr n'oubliez pas de passer par la case review pour toucher les 20 000 euh... remerciements. (that was odd).  
Ps: il est vachement long ce chapitre non?


	7. Chapter 7

Hellooooooooooooooooooooooo!

ça va bien chez vous? (expression beauf) je vais faire court cette semaine.

Je tiens à remercier tous les gentils lecteurs/revieweurs qui m'ont soutenue une fois encore. vous gérez les gars! :) (cogitatio : je t'aime)  
Bon eh bien je vais vous laisser décrouvrir ce nouveau chapitre (bien plus court que les précédents) riche en action et éclaircissements... (je ne parle pas de cheveux)

Bonne lectuuuuuuuuure! (car c'est plus qu'une simple lecture n'est ce pas)

* * *

**Chapitre 7: A l'affiche : Loup vs. Loup. A la clé : Mon secret dévoilé.****  
****(et merdeuh) **

La douleur.

Beaucoup d'émotions sont en train de se bousculer dans mon esprit, mais la douleur est plus forte que tout.

La haine est aussi très violente.

L'incompréhension.

L'indécision.

La souffrance.

La solitude.

La tristesse.

Tous ces sentiments m'accablent alors que ma transformation est de plus en plus douloureuse.

Alors que tous mes membres grandissent, que mon squelette change, que mon esprit revient à son état de base, peu développé et sans aucune faculté propre à l'humain, je n'ai plus qu'une seule chose qui revient sans cesse dans mon esprit.

La lune.

Cette boule argentée qui reste dévoilée pendant toute cette nuit de souffrance, et qui est mon bourreau.

Oui, elle me tue. Elle me détruit lentement, à petit feu. Chaque nuit où elle apparaît pleine, elle m'anéantit encore un peu plus. Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle m'incite à tuer. Je chasse. Tel le pire sanguinaire. Ce que je suis d'ailleurs. Je suis un prédateur. Je me délecte de chacune de mes proies. Les plus faibles sont les meilleures. Avec une chair bien tendre.

Mais là n'est pas encore l'instant.

Pour le moment, je suis entre deux natures. La bête et moi. Moi et la bête. Je ne suis ni moi physiquement, ni la bête mentalement.

Je souffre. Les côtes qui sont rajoutées à ma structure osseuse, mes pieds qui grandissent, mes pupilles qui changent pour me donner une vraie vue de chasseur, mes griffes qui poussent, mes muscles qui se contractent, mes crocs qui s'allongent, ma peau qui me brûle comme si elle allait se déchirer et mon envie de sang qui s'accroît.

Je suis un monstre.

Je voudrais mourir.

Je devrais mourir.

Car je perds tout, même mon humanité.

A partir d'ici, je suis un loup.

Un loup-garou.

Et à partir d'ici, commence la chasse.

Je crie. Je hurle même pour appeler mes semblables.

Me répondront-ils ? Je ne sais pas.

Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je commencerai la chasse sans eux.

Lentement, je m'approche d'un arbre de la forêt, pour trouver une quelconque odeur qui me permettrait de manger.

Je n'en ai jamais trouvé une humaine dans cette forêt.

J'aimerais bien.

Mais pour l'instant, je flaire une odeur forte. Cette odeur vient d'un animal pur, situé non loin d'ici. Un animal que je me dois de pourchasser.

Je commence à suivre sa trace, à toute allure. Je veux voir le sang qui coule sur ses poils blancs. Je veux entendre ses dernières respirations haletantes. Je veux voir ses yeux affolés qui me regardent m'approcher. Je veux qu'elle sache que je vais la tuer dans de terribles souffrances.

Oui, je veux tuer cette licorne.

Je veux planter mes crocs dans sa chair. Je veux voir sa vie s'en aller peu à peu, au fur à mesure que je me nourris d'elle.

Je n'aurai pas de pitié. Je n'en ai jamais.

Je flaire une autre odeur maintenant. Elle va dans la direction opposée à ma proie. Un… chien ? Et voilà que j'en sens une, puis deux, puis trois autres. Il y en a une intéressante dans le lot.

Un rat. Mouais, bof. Un cerf. Appétissant. Une chaire bien tendre et une innocence délectable. Mais la dernière… J'ai l'impression de sentir ma propre odeur.

Etrange.

Mais j'ai trop faim pour m'en occuper. Je vais d'abord chercher ma proie. Puis éventuellement, j'irai voir pour le cerf.

Ah ! Enfin ! Je l'ai trouvée !

Qu'elle est belle, et qu'elle sent bon !

Au moment où je commence mon approche, je vois la chose la plus surprenante de toute ma vie.

Un semblable. Il est d'ailleurs flanqué d'un cerf bien musclé, d'un gros chien noir et plus loin court un petit rat.

Mon frère avance rapidement et ses espèces d'amis essaient tant bien que mal de l'arrêter.

Mais ce que je vois surtout, c'est qu'il veut tuer ma proie.

Hors de question.

Chasse gardée.

Je sors rapidement des fourrés.

La licorne en profite pour s'échapper.

Aucune importance. Je la retrouverai plus tard et elle souffrira plus encore.

Mais pour l'instant, je dois éradiquer le danger.

Je me poste devant lui. C'est un mâle, à en juger par sa taille et son odeur. Je suis bien plus grande que lui.

Je lui montre mes crocs. Il fait de même.

Je ne le laisserai pas avoir ma proie.

Je lui intime de reculer.

Il ne bouge pas.

S'il veut se battre, il se battra, et il mourra.

Au même moment, nous décidons d'engager le combat. Et nous nous jetons l'un sur l'autre. Je le mords là où je peux, je le griffe.

Je prends rapidement le dessus. Je suis plus forte.

Mais c'était sans compter ces animaux qui l'accompagnent.

Le cerf, loin d'être effrayé par moi, me frappe de ses cornes aux côtes. Je crois qu'il vient de m'en briser une.

Le chien, de son côté, me mord sauvagement. Je lui donne un coup et il va s'écraser contre un arbre en couinant.

Quelle faible créature.

Je la tuerai dès que j'en aurai fini.

Ma côte s'est déjà réparée. Un atout indispensable aux loups-garous, la régénération instantanée. Je peux donc reprendre le combat sans aucune gêne.

Je lutte pendant de longues minutes contre le cerf et mon confrère.

Et alors que je vais remporter le combat, je croise son regard. J'y décèle quelque chose, quelque chose que je connais bien. Sa manière de m'observer me paraît familière. Je doute. Dois-je vraiment l'attaquer ? Après tout, il est de mon espèce. Peut-être que je pourrais partager ma proie…

Trop tard. J'ai baissé ma garde.

Le loup en a profité pour me frapper au visage. A ce moment là, je sens ses griffes s'enfoncer profondément dans ma chair et le sang gicler sur les babines de mon adversaire, qui se les lèche avidement. La brûlure est atroce. Je ne pourrai la supporter encore très longtemps. Le chien, sorti de sa torpeur, en profite pour me mordre hargneusement à la patte droite.

Je tiens à mes chasses, mais je tiens encore plus à la vie.

Je m'enfuis donc, sans demander mon reste.

Je cours très vite, malgré la douleur.

Quand je suis sûre qu'ils ne me poursuivent plus, je m'arrête et attends que toutes mes blessures disparaissent.

Je constate alors avec effarement que seules les blessures infligées par le chien et le cerf cicatrisent.

Celles du loup restent bien présentes. La balafre aussi par conséquent.

La lune va bientôt disparaître derrière les nuages.

Il faut que je me rapproche de la sortie de la forêt.

Lentement, j'entame ma marche vers le château.

Enfin. J'y suis arrivée. Et pour la fin de la pleine Lune en plus.

Je sens déjà la transformation s'effectuer. Tout le processus inverse.

Mes pieds, ma peau, mes crocs, mes griffes, mes pupilles, mes côtes.

Mais par-dessus tout, je retrouve cet esprit humain qui m'est si cher.

Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh !

Enfin libre !

Je m'étire dans tous les sens pour détendre mes muscles endoloris, me rhabille et commence ma marche vers le château.

N'empêche, ça fait mal un loup-garou.

Quoique je l'ai bien maté.

Mais ce qui était certainement le plus étrange, c'étaient les animaux qui étaient avec lui.

Pourquoi étaient-ils aussi près de lui et pourquoi ne les a-t-il pas attaqués ?

Pourquoi essayaient-ils de l'écarter de moi ?

Pourquoi se battaient-ils contre moi ?

Et Pourquoi ne l'avais-je jamais vu avant ?

Etrange.

En tous cas, je sais une chose…

Le loup-garou vient de Poudlard. Après tout, nous savons tous que « Poudlard est le lieu le plus sûûûûûûr au mondeuh. »

Je me demande ce que penseraient les parents de nos bambins s'ils savaient que deux charmantes créatures se baladent dans le parc, le lieu de jeux de nos susdits bambins. Les deux créatures incluant bien entendu ma personne et le loup-garou sanguinaire qui vient de me quadriller la gueule (how sweet he is).

En parlant de lui, il m'a pas ratée.

Comment je vais expliquer à mes chers camarades que je me suis fait déchirer le visage par un loup-garou alors que j'étais moi-même sous ma forme animale ?

…

Je ne vais pas leur dire je pense.

Bon avant tout, je dois rentrer dans mon dortoir. Sans faire trop de bruit, je me dirige vers la tour des Gryffondor. Arrivée devant la Grosse Dame :

-Euh… Bonjour.

Pas de réponse.

-Madame ?

Gros blanc. Peut-être que plus de politesse…

-Euh… S'il-vous-plaît Madame ?

Toujours rien.

-Oh, eh ! J'vous cause là !

Bon là, elle me fait chier.

-OH LA GROSSE, T'OUVRES TES YEUX OUI OU MERDE ?

-Hein ? Quoi ? Qui m'appelle ?

-C'est moi ! J'aimerais, si c'est possible, rentrer dans ma salle commune !

-C'est vous qui m'avez réveillée ?

-Ouais, alors si je pouvais…

-Mais que faites-vous dehors à cette heure-ci, mademoiselle ?

-Ca te regarde ? Nan ! Alors maintenant tu vas me demander le mot de passe, je vais te le donner, tu vas me laisser entrer et PLUS VITE QUE ÇA SINON JE TE DECHIRE TA TOILE A COUPS DE COUTEAU !

-Oh, ça va ! Pas la peine de s'énerver.

Pas la peine de s'énerver ? Si ! Depuis tout à l'heure j'attends de pouvoir rentrer dans ma salle commune et éventuellement enquêter sur l'identité du loup-garou qui s'est battu avec moi cette nuit et elle, elle tient à me faire la conversation dans le couloir. J'vous jure !

-Le mot de passe s'il vous plaît, jeune fille.

-Hardiesse. (Je préférais encore Patty Smith.)

-Entrez.

Le tableau s'ouvre enfin sur la salle commune. Je monte les marches menant à mon dortoir quatre à quatre et j'entre dans celui-ci tout doucement, histoire de ne réveiller personne. Alors, quelle heure il est ?

Six heures.

Un peu tôt. C'est pas grave, je prétexterai un cauchemar. Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain et commence à me préparer. Ça va bien me prendre minimum UNE HEURE.

Et dire qu'avant en cinq minutes top chrono c'était bouclé.

Mais comment cacher cette énorme écorchure en plein milieu de ma gueule ?

Et ça pique en plus.

Voyons. Si j'ai une grosse frange bien épaisse, ça cache le haut. Les cheveux noirs, ce sera toujours plus discret qu'être rousse, comme une certaine fille, accessoirement ma meilleure amie, que je ne citerai pas.

Bref.

Des mèches un peu folles partout sur le visage. Des cheveux de longueur moyenne, pour me fondre dans la masse.

Voilà, aussi facile que de faire péter un scroutt. Accessoirement, je ressemble à une Rock Star.

J'ouvre discrètement la porte de la salle de bain, histoire de ne pas réveiller prématurément les autres filles et griller de suite mes chances de discrétion. Pas de bol, Lily vient juste de se réveiller et me fait face, certes à moitié assoupie, mais tout de même assez consciente pour se demander pourquoi est-ce que je suis griffée pratiquement jusqu'à l'os sur le visage.

Je veux bien comprendre.

-Mais t'as quoi sur la gueule ?

Bonjour, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir de bonne humeur ce matin.

-De quoi tu parles, exactement ? je demande en feignant parfaitement l'indifférence.

Ce qui est parfaitement ruduquile.

Je viens de penser ruduquile? Choixpeau (équivalent de putain) je suis fatiguée.

-De cette vieille croûte en plein milieu de ta tronche ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Qui a dit que Lily était une personne raffinée avec un beau vocabulaire déjà ?

Ah oui, ça me revient, c'était moi.

-Tu dois rêver. Je me sens bien.

-Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Je sais que le matin je suis souvent pas fraîche mais quand même là y'a des limites que je ne peux pas franchir !

De mieux en mieux le vocabulaire.

Je tente le tout pour le tout.

-En fait, dis-je, tu es en train de rêver, tu es plongée dans un sommeil profond et je suis ta conscience. Ton petit Gemini Cricket si tu préfères. Et tu as choisi l'apparence d'Amy car c'est une personne que tu admires pour sa sagesse.

Au passage il est toujours bien de se lancer des fleurs.

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, c'est pas drôle...

J'aurai essayé.

-Amy, tu n'es pas une personne sage. Encore moins une personne que j'admire, reprend-elle.

Charmant.

Elle est désormais complètement réveillée, et je sais qu'elle ne va pas me lâcher comme ça.

J'ai pas tort, la preuve. Elle me prend par les cheveux. Au passage aïe, j'ai oublié de spécifier que j'étais extrêmement sensible des cheveux. Elle m'attire jusqu'à la lumière de la salle de bain pour mieux examiner ma blessure.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? C'est vraiment affreux, il faut que tu ailles voir l'infirmière tout de suite !

-Non non non ! Pas d'infirmerie ! C'est hors de question.

Plutôt mourir que de me retrouver dans une salle toute blanche avec des dizaines de lits tout aussi incolores alignés, pour pouvoir me plaindre et gémir de ma souffrance extrême.

En parlant de souffrance, je commence sérieusement à tourner de l'œil. Ce qui n'est d'ailleurs pas passé inaperçu aux mirettes de ma chère amie flamboyante (référence fine et maligne à ses cheveux bien sûr).

-Bon très bien, reprend-elle, pas d'infirmerie. Je vais quand même t'essuyer ça, c'est dégoûtant. (Bah ça va hein ! Tranquillou quand même.)

Elle ouvre l'eau du lavabo et mouille un morceau de tissu qu'elle tamponne sur mon cratère. D'ailleurs, ledit morceau de tissu prend rapidement une couleur rouge/maronnasse (bah oui, le petit loup là, il a pas fait mon entaille proprement. Il avait besoin de me foutre plein de terre dans la gueule, histoire que ça cicatrise vraiment pas, et que ce soit encore plus moche.). Utile de préciser que c'est extrêmement douloureux. Et pourtant je ne suis pas du genre douillette (on se demande pourquoi).

-Mais tu sais Lily Evans (j'avale ma salive en mode pas classe), ça ressemble fortement à une torture ce que tu es en train de me faire. Serais-tu en train de te venger d'une quelconque petite crasse que j'ai pu te faire lors de tes nombreuses… Mais aïeuh ! Merde fais attention !

-Roh, ça va ! répond l'effrontée. Je suis déjà bien mignonne de m'occuper de ta tronche alors que je n'ai pris ni ma douche ni mon café ! Alors pousse pas le chocogrenouille trop loin dans le chaudron hein ! De toute façon, c'est fini. Et je tiens à préciser que tu es complètement folle de ne pas aller à l'infirmerie.

Non. Je suis tout à fait sensée de ne pas y aller.

Je regarde le résultat dans la glace. Il est vrai que mon physique facial est tout de même plus acceptable sans ce sang sanguinolent coulant de mon visage sur mon magnifique uniforme (y'a comme qui dirait une erreur dans ma phrase…).

-C'est mignonou d'avoir nettoyé ma plaie Lily Jolie, mais je te l'avais pas demandé.

-Oh, s'exclame-t-elle, J'ai cru pendant la fraction d'une demi-seconde que tu allais me remercier.

Haha. Je ne suis pas du genre à ne pas être reconnaissante quand quelqu'un me file un coup de paluche, mais là non seulement je ne lui ai absolument rien demandé, mais en plus, c'est ma meilleure amie.

Donc l'excuse est double, même si ça ne parait pas à première vue.

Redonc, pas de « je te remercie pour l'aide que tu m'as apportée », ni de « merci, c'est chou de ta part », ni même de « cimer Jean-Pierre ».

Bref. On a compris l'idée je pense.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de me poser la question fatidique (« mais que diable as-tu fait pour te retrouver avec le Grand Canyon en plein milieu de ton facies ? »), je me sauve en courant.

En y réfléchissant, c'est largement pathétique (et un tantinet Serpy), puisque je n'ai pas le choix, je la croiserai forcément en cours.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter de prendre exactement les mêmes matières qu'elle ? Enfin je veux dire. Non pas exactement. J'ai six matières, et c'est déjà beaucoup trop. Elle j'ai carrément arrêté de compter tellement elle en a. Mais j'ai quand même accepté qu'on ait le plus de matières possible en commun, ceci incluant que je ramène mes métamorphomagistrales fesses en métamorphose. J'ai même accepté de garder Histoire de la magie quoi. Donc je reprends ma question. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'avoir l'intégralité de mes cours avec elle ?

Ah oui, ça me revient en mémoire, je suis son amie.

Bon, le temps de descendre à la Grande Salle, j'ai un moment pour réfléchir un minimum à l'identité de ce loup-garou et de ses mystérieux compagnons.

On est dans la belle formulation.

Réfléchissons.

D'abord on peut éliminer toutes les filles. Le loup-garou était un mâle, le cerf aussi (comme son nom l'indique quoi. Bah oui sinon j'aurai pensé biche et pas… Mes réflexions vont beaucoup trop loin), et je crois avoir vu un service trois pièces chez ce rageur de chien. J'en conclus que ce n'est pas une fille qui est cachée sous cette peau de rat. Après tout, quelle fille saine d'esprit voudrait se retrouver avec une bête complètement sadique ET masochiste (rappelons que, quand le loup s'ennuie et qu'il n'a pas de punching ball, il s'amuse à s'autotaper), qui plus est dans le minuscule corps d'un animal laid, puant, et insignifiant ?

Aucune, ce serait trop mauvais pour le teint.

Donc, continuons. Ça m'étonnerait que Dumbledore soit assez inconscient pour permettre à un loup-garou de rejoindre le corps enseignant. Ce serait comme laisser le poste de « maître des potions » à Rogue. Oulala, comment terroriser des gosses en dix leçons.

On récapitule. (Mais à QUI je parle ?)

_Peut-être à moi ? _

* * *

Aloooooooooooooooooooooors? Gros choc non?  
Amy a-t-elle vraiment une schizophrénie? Va-t-elle mourir? Va-t-elle péter un câble? tout cela vous le saurez dans:

**_Le prochain chapitre_**

Allez, à tantôt les amis! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjouuuuuuur mes amis! je suis heureuse de vous retrouver dans ce nouveau chapitre plein de folie!  
Avant toute chose, j'aimerais remercier les reviewers les lecteurs etc. qui sont toujours au rendez-vous. J'aime que vous aimiez !

Enfin bref. Après la magnifique découverte que vous avez faite dans le chapitre précédent, que va-t-il bien pouvoir se passer, c'est que nous allons découvrir maintenant. Accrochez bien vos ceintures...  
C'est partiiiiiiiiiiiiii!  
Ps: ce chapitre est horriblement court et j'en suis désolée.

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Je suis découverte et une voix me parle dans ma tête. Tout va bien je vais bien. **

Mais qui me cause là ? Je me retourne pour vérifier que personne ne me suit et que je ne suis pas en train de déblatérer n'importe quoi à voix haute. A cause de la fatigue bien sûr (ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais demandé la même chose chez notre dirlo esthéticien).

Non. Personne.

Conséquemment, je réitère ma question : qui me cause ?

_Ta conscience mon enfant. _

...

Ok. J'ai définitivement perdu le peu de… Comment dire… De clairvoyance qu'il me restait. Foutue blessure.

_Tu n'es pas folle, du moins pas totalement, dira-t-on. _

Ah non non ! Pas du tout ! La preuve, j'entends des voix dans ma tête qui ne m'appartiennent pas. Rien de bien bizarre hein.

_Je suis ta conscience, triple buse. _

Ah oui bien sûr et moi je suis la ministre de la Magie ! (Dans ce cas-là, la Grande Bretagne a deux-trois soucis à se faire.)

_Oh mais crois moi au lieu de jouer à la plus maligne. Je me découvre à toi parce que tu as besoin de moi. Tu es en état de choc, ton secret a été découvert. Je dois t'aider à trouver le bon chemin…_

Oui, oui, bon j'ai compris. Mais t'es dans le style Gemini Cricket (grosse référence dis donc) ?

_En fait, je suis l'esprit d'un de tes ancêtres. Je te guide pour éviter que tu fasses trop de bêtises et que tu finisses au bord de la route. _

...

_Que tu meures je veux dire. _

Oui merci j'avais compris. Très bien tu es là, mais laisse-moi réfléchir. Ces garçons, qui ça pourrait être ? Après tout, il y a beaucoup d'étudiants au sexe masculin dans cette foutue école !

_Allez au fond, tu sais très bien qui c'est ! _

Ah bon ?

_Mais oui ! Allez, vas-y cherche Médor ! _

Je rêve ou ma propre conscience se fout allègrement de ma gueule ?

_Il ne faut pas le prendre comme ça. _

Ta bouche, je réfléchis. Donc continuons. Des Mecs. OK.

Vues l'ossature, la force, etc., il doit être arrivé à maturité. Je suis arrivée à quel âge à maturité déjà ?

_Seize ans. _

Eh bien… Merci conscience, même si ça me fait bizarre de remercier quelqu'un dans ma tête, qu'il l'entende, et que ce quelqu'un ne soit pas moi.

Par conséquent, un groupe de quatre jeunes hommes âgés au minimum de seize ans...

_Tu ne vois toujours pas ? _

Non, absolument pas.

Cherchons ensuite leur maison.

On peut tout de suite enlever les Serpentards, pas assez solidaires pour aider un loup-garou jusqu'à devenir des animagi non déclarés. (Car je doute que ces trois idiots soient à ce point stupides pour aller se présenter au ministère de la magie et dire « Bonjour nous sommes trois animagi non déclarés qui avons appris pour aider notre pote qui est un loup-garou. Quoi ? Bien sûr que nous étudions à Poudlard ! »)

Les Poufsouffles aussi. Ils respectent bien trop le règlement pour risquer leur peau et leur précieux ASPICs.

Ne nous reste plus que Serdaigle et Gryffondor.

Je miserais plutôt sur Gryffondor. Après tout il faut être complètement taré pour tenter un truc pareil. Et les Serdaigles sont intelligents, pas tarés.

En plus si on suit un raisonnement logique, le loup-garou aura comme moi été envoyé à Gryffondor (même si ma répartition n'est pas tout à fait liée à mes prétendues qualités de gros félin). Et ses amis les plus proches sont à 90% de chances dans sa maison.

Enfin, un loup-garou est toujours une personne qui dégage du mystère, le petit côté « J'ai un gros secret qu'il ne faut pas que quelqu'un découvre sinon je suis dans la merde du coup je vais tout faire pour que personne ne vienne fouiner ».

Voilà, j'ai tous les éléments.

Un groupe de quatre jeunes hommes, au minimum âgés de seize ans, tous à Gryffondor, très soudés, dont l'un des membres est plutôt mystérieux et renfermé.

…

Oh nan.

Mais pourquoi eux, qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter cette affreuse calomnie ?

Sur des centaines d'élèves, il fallait que je tombe sur LA bande de charismatiques de cette foutue école. C'est quand même fou.

_Tu aurais dû t'en douter quand même. _

Et comment j'aurais pu ?

_Eh bien, je ne sais pas moi. Tu n'as jamais remarqué que Remus est toujours absent en cours les lendemains de pleine Lune ? Ou que ses trois amis sont constamment fatigués exactement EN MEME TEMPS que toi ? _

…

Dit comme ça, ça parait évident, mais ça ne l'est pas.

_Toujours est-il que tu vas devoir te cacher le temps que disparaisse ta cicatrice. _

Pas si facile à faire, toi ! Imagine : « Tiens, salut Remus ! Cette grosse bande au milieu de mon visage ? Oh c'est rien, c'est juste histoire de cacher ce que je ne veux pas te montrer, pour éviter que tu crames que oui oui, c'est moi le loup-garou qui t'ai attaqué l'autre soir ! ». En plus ce n'est pas comme si j'étais tout le temps en cours avec lui. Ou même dans sa maison hein. Et ce n'est pas comme si Peter, susceptible de me découvrir, était mon meilleur ami. Et ce n'est pas comme...

_Eh, ça va, ne fais pas ton centaure ! Calme-toi. _

Attends, déjà tu ne me demandes pas de me calmer vu la situation de merde dans laquelle je suis et ensuite, je suis désolée, mais le centaure est une créature complètement incomprise.

Je suis tellement dans la mouise de strangulot ! Je crois bien ne pas pouvoir m'en sortir cette fois.

_Dis-toi que tu as au moins un avantage de taille par rapport à eux…_

Et lequel ?

_Tu sais qui ils sont. Donc maintenant vas t'asseoir tranquillement à ta table pour prendre ton petit déjeuner. Evite de trop mastiquer, sinon ça risquerait de piquer un peu. Juste très légèrement, hein. _

Haha. Vraiment. Tu veux échanger de place pour voir ? Non ne réponds pas, je ne veux pas savoir.

Mais t'as raison. Surtout ne pas lever la tête bien haut dans le genre « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est beau le cieleuh ce matin, tu ne trouves pas, la Terre entière ? »

Au moins si j'ai la tête dans le bocal, on attribuera ça à la fatigue et/ou à mon manque singulier de sociabilité.

**POV Sirius**

Remus est vraiment dans un sale état. Des cicatrices partout ! J'ai jamais vu une telle violence, même chez Lunard. En tout cas, si je retrouve cette putain de bestiole, je vais lui faire payer cher.

Sans compter l'humiliation totale qu'elle m'a fait subir quand elle m'a négligemment balancé contre cet arbre.

La honte.

-Allez prendre votre petit-déjeuner les garçons, nous dit Pompom (est-il utile de préciser que je ne l'appelle comme ça que dans ma tête ?), je m'occuperai bien de ce pauvre Remus.

Ordre non discutable bien sûr.

J'entame un pas, mais Rem me retient par le bras, et me tire extrêmement fort vers lui.

-Retrouve-la, je t'en prie. Elle est blessée, je le sais, et je m'en veux terriblement. Cette marque est indélébile. Et ne lui fais pas de mal. Elle est bien plus mal en point que moi, je t'assure. (Oh oui à voir ton état je n'en doute pas une seconde.)

Comment il peut avoir de la considération pour un truc qui l'aurait tué sans hésiter un quart de seconde ?

C'est toujours ce qui me dépasse chez Père Poilu. Néanmoins, je lui promets et rejoins les autres.

Arrivé dans le couloir, je me lâche complètement.

-Mais putain comment on va faire pour retrouver la bonne personne ? Ça pourrait être n'importe qui !

-Tu oublies un avantage de taille, Patmol, me dit James.

-Et lequel ?

-Le loup-garou de cette nuit garde encore la cicatrice infligée par Remus.

-En plus, rajoute Peter, il a dit que c'était une fille.

-Mais ça on ne peut pas le croire sur parole. Ça se trouve c'est juste lui qui déraille complètement. Après la nuit qu'il a passée, c'est compréhensible.

C'est vrai quoi, essayez de raisonner quand vous avez à peu près quelques heures de grand n'importe quoi dans la vue.

-Et puis franchement tu vois une fille se transformer en bête féroce de ce genre ? On parle des personnes qui ont toujours peur de se casser un ongle là, renchérit James.

Remarque un peu sexiste, mais pas complètement fausse.

-Moi je lui fais confiance, insiste Queudver. De toute manière on doit bien commencer quelque part, et c'est pour l'instant la meilleure piste qu'on ait. Je suis sûr que son instinct ne l'a pas trompé.

Je vais répliquer sur la stupidité flagrante de cette phrase lorsque je pense à une parole prononcée par Malfoy, à propos de mon comportement face à Peter : «_ Black ! Putain ! Laisse-le parler, s'exprimer, dire ce qu'il a à dire, et avoir ses propres opinions. Même un citron aussi enflé que le tien doit comprendre un jour que les gens n'ont pas toujours le même avis que toi, même si la majorité des gourgandines qui te courtisent et qui représentent la majeur partie de la population féminine de ce château dirait le contraire. Alors pour une fois, ta gueule. _»

Même si je la hais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elle a le sens de la formulation.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que je la boucle.

-T'as raison Queudver, lâche finalement James, on doit retrouver cette personne, quelle qu'elle soit, pour le bien de Remus. De toute façon, si on ne s'en occupe pas, lui le fera.

Il marque un point, l'encorné.

Je sens que durant plusieurs semaines, mon unique but sera complètement différent. Certes il portera sur une fille, mais pas une avec laquelle m'amuser (ça fait salaud dit comme ça).

Quoique l'un n'empêche pas l'autre, si elle est bonne.

-Allez, désespère pas, Patmol. Une fille avec une balafre en pleine gueule, ça devrait rapidement être visible.

Mais c'est un peu maigre.

-J'ai peut-être un autre indice, dis-je après un moment d'hésitation (je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens qu'ils vont bien se foutre de moi après).

-Vas-y balance.

-Eh bah, pendant que les deux se battaient j'ai eu le temps de bien regarder ses yeux, surtout au moment où « elle » s'est arrêtée de bouger et qu'« elle » a regardé fixement Remus…

Moment complètement surréaliste d'ailleurs.

-Et ?

Ah ! J'aime pas quand on ne me laisse pas finir mes phrases. Quel manque complet de politesse.

Oulla, y'a encore les stigmates de l'éducation made in Black qui sont présents. Il faudra que je corrige ça d'urgence.

-Et comme tu m'as coupé la parole, continué-je, je ne finis pas James. Tu sais très bien que je ne supporte pas quand tu fais ça.

Comme il sait que je suis absolument borné, il se tait et nous marchons en silence vers la Grande Salle. Une première d'ailleurs. D'habitude on y va toujours en chahutant. Mais là, vu les circonstances…

Je vais entrer, mais je percute une fille. Les cheveux noirs, en bataille, taille moyenne. Elle est de Gryffondor, mais je ne vois pas son visage. Elle lève la tête vers moi pour s'excuser puis elle croise mon regard. Je la fixe intensément, ses yeux sont couleur mercure, limite argenté avec une lueur de défi et d'arrogance que je connais très bien.

Elle revient à elle, puis se barre en courant.

Et merde.

* * *

Et voilààààààààààà! suspens intenable n'est ce point?  
J'espère que vous avez aimé fort beaucoup ce nouveau chapitre, et que la review va revenir en masse. (J'ai envie de sortir une phrase cliché: le review est le salaire de l'auteur. voilà c'est fait.)  
Petit annonce: malgré le temps que j'ai mis à poster, je posterai bien dimanche.

Alors A tantôt les gars pour:

_Chapitre 9: C'était comme dans un rêve…Ou plutôt un horrible cauchemar qui ne fait que commencer._


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour bonjour!  
Je suis rentréeeeeeeee! Du coup je poste avant même d'avoir répondu aux reviews, ce que je vais faire juste après bien sûr.  
Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me lisent et particulièrement ceux qui reviewent. (évidemment) Je vous aime! ;)  
Trève de bavardage! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira beaucoup beaucoup, ou juste beaucoup, ou juste qu'il vous plaira! :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9: C'était comme dans un rêve…Ou plutôt un horrible cauchemar qui ne fait que commencer.**

Nan mais quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce que je fous là ?

Comment la situation peut-elle aller aussi mal ? Merde ! Même chez le paternel, ça ne dérape pas aussi vite. Et pourtant Dieu sait qu'il s'en passe des choses chez lui.

Que j'explique le drame :

Je suis en ce moment-même dans cette PUTAIN D'INFIRMERIE que j'avais bannie de mon esprit, de mon plan mental du château, et même de mon vocabulaire. En plus je me fais soigner par Pomfresh, la petite jeune qui fait du gringue aux étudiants. C'est marrant ça, depuis son arrivée, on a remarqué une augmentation plus que significative des blessés, malades, souffrants, etc.

Etraaaaange, n'est-ce pas ?

Je pense qu'elle fait une compétition inter profs avec l'autre là, Miss Pince.

Pince-mi et Pince-moi sont sur un…

Bon d'accord j'arrête. C'est pas drôle.

Bref, je déteste cette jeune sadique à cheveux lustrés. Pourquoi ?

Déjà, je sais c'est ridicule, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle fait de l'œil à Remus.

_Non mais tu ne vas pas bien toi ! _

Quoi ?

_Elle a 22 ans ! _

Et alors ? J'ai bien flirté avec un gars de 22 ans une fois…

_C'est différent…_

En quoi c'est différent ?

_C'était juste pour ennuyer ton père…_

Moui, c'est pas totalement faux. C'est même plutôt vrai…

_Voilààà ! _

Bref, je ne l'aime pas DU TOUT. Cette vieille jeune sadique.

Nan mais ce qu'elle m'a dit quand je suis arrivée !

« Mais regardez-moi cette blessure ! Tut tut tut. Ca je te préviens, ce sera à vie, indélébile, sans aucune chance de recouvrer un visage normal un jour. Vraiment, aucun espoir. Tu auras toujours une cicatrice. Mais grâce à moi, elle sera atténuée bien sûr ! Toutes les potions que je vais devoir te préparer ! Tu sais, ça ne va pas être facile de… »

A partir de ce moment, j'ai décroché complètement. Bref on s'en fout de ce que cette sale…

_Ne traite pas tes professeurs._

C'est pas ma prof ! C'est une tortionnaire complètement barje qui me fait bouffer des trucs bizarres pour « me soigner ». Je suis même pas sûre que ce soit bien légal ce qu'elle me fait.

_De toute manière, elle fait partie du corps enseignant. Tu dois la respecter._

Oh putain, qu'est-ce que t'es rabat-joie !

_Je ne te permets…_

M'en fous ! C'est moi le chef ! Donc, ta bouche. En plus on n'a pas la même définition de « membre du corps enseignant ».

Sa pointe de satisfaction personnelle me sort par le trou du cul !

Sans compter que, au comble de mon malheur, je dois me taper le spectacle de la copine de Mumus qui se lamente sur le sort de son amour de toujours (rappelons qu'ils ne sont ensemble que depuis deux semaines et demi…).

Pauvre Petit Parfait Préfet Père Poilu (oui maintenant je comprends beaucoup mieux) qu'est Remus.

ET MOI ALORS ? Je souffre aussi !

_Tss. _

Bon, il est vrai que j'ai salement amoché le petit.

Mais moi j'ai une croûte en plein milieu du visage !

_Pourquoi cherches-tu à faire une compétition de celui qui souffre le plus ? _

Parce que c'est dans ma nature… Je suppose.

Mais revenons-en à mon pathétique état de détenue à l'infirmerie. Je suis actuellement en train d'ingurgiter diverses potions pour essayer d'extraire le plus possible de microbes, bactéries, mini créatures et autres trucs dangereux, voire dégueus pour ma santé (est-il utile de préciser que les sorciers se font un malin plaisir d'incorporer dans tous leurs médicaments des ingrédients peu ragoûtants genre… Je sais pas moi… Rognures d'ongles de trolls par exemple ? « Pour fortifier tes os du nez tu comprends ! » Je t'en foutrais des os du nez moi ! Euh… Stop ! Ce que je viens de penser n'a strictement aucun sens ! Mais bref, revenons-en à nos botrucs).

Et pour ce faire, ces potions agissent en évacuant le sang infecté.

…

En langage plus commun, c'est-à-dire pas celui très pompeux et complètement ridicule de cette tortionnaire de Pomme plus si Fraîchement sortie des bancs de l'école (je sais, trop facile. Surtout pour moi…), je fais une gentille petite hémorragie depuis maintenant vingt minutes.

Mais bien sûr, en tant que jeune fille cool et bien éduquée (à coups de bâton hein ! Bah, on est Malfoy ou on l'est pas j'ai envie de dire), je ne fais aucun commentaire, je souffre en silence, et je ne crie sur personne alors que j'en ai fichtrement envie.

Enfin, ce maintien de mon self-control est surtout dû aux autres personnes présentes dans la salle maudite, qui pourraient éventuellement me rappeler plus tard cet intempestif pétage de plomb chronique de ma personne et bien se foutre de votre serviteur après.

En gros, je tiens bien ma langue.

Mais revenons au sujet principal : Moi. (Note personnelle : j'adore, ça sonne très bien !)

Mon visage, mes cheveux et mon si bel uniforme pâtissent sévèrement de mon état actuel de grosse ratée qui n'a pas réussi à éviter un gros balourd de loup-garou (Remus, si un jour tu sais ce que j'ai dit ici, dans ma tête, rappelle-toi que je suis foncièrement amoureuse de toi hein…) et qui détient le nouveau titre de Miss Hémoglobine 1977.

Comprenez : j'ai du sang partout ! Une vraie boucherie !

Le problème des attaques de loup-garou, c'est que l'espèce de venin qu'ils injectent à leurs pauvres victimes écervelées qui se promenaient près d'un bois un soir de pleine lune sans personne avec elles alors qu'on « leur avait formellement interdit de le faire ! » (_Du vécu ? _Penses-tu…), est extrêmement dangereux pour un autre de leur espèce (et douloureux bien sûr ! Sinon, où serait l'amusement pour une tarée d'infirmière névrosée telle que Pomfresh ?). Selon les dires de Dumby, ça aurait tendance à les rendre complètement fous, à cause de l'intense souffrance due à la propagation (mon cheeeeeer directeur a daigné me rendre une visite de santé. Ah oui ! Il voulait aussi me signaler que j'étais attendue le plus tôt possible dans son bureau pour faire un petit débriefing de la nuit. Tout ça en compagnie des tendres et aimés Maraudeurs bien sûr. Enfin… Fifty-fifty comme on dit).

Génial. J'adore ma vie. Je vais encore me faire proposer des bonbons au citron débiles. Rien que pour ça je suis heureuse.

Bref. J'avais pas assez de problèmes comme ça.

Donc, depuis maintenant trente minutes, je stresse comme une folle en me demandant si je vais survivre.

_Mais oui ! Ne sois pas si mélodramatique ! _

Je fais ce que je veux.

Remus est à moitié conscient de ce qu'il dit et fait. C'est extrêmement poilant.

Imaginez : « Mais…Comment…Faire…Rattraper…Cours…Pas rattraper…Moi ! ». (Ou plus communément : « Mais comment je vais faire pour rattraper les cours ? (?) Vous ne les rattraperez pas pour moi ! ». Version très simplifiée bien sûr…)

Au début je comprenais pas non plus. Mais au bout de quelques temps… Ca finit par rentrer.

_Avoue. _

Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'avoue ?

_Que l'état actuel de Remus ne te laisse pas indifférente. _

Bon d'accord. J'avoue que je ressens une mini culpabilité. Il tourne sénile. Il se rend compte qu'il y en a d'autres comme lui, et qu'ils sont pas forcément méchants.

_Faut voir ta définition de « méchants ». _

Pas gentils.

_Particulièrement explicite. _

Je t'emmerde.

Mais brefons. Une question se pose maintenant : comment j'ai fait pour atterrir à la damnée infirmerie alors que j'avais strictement interdit à Lily Jolie de m'y emmener ? Figurons-nous que je n'ai vraiment pas eu le choix.

Il s'est passé quelques trucs avant mon arrivée catastrophe à l'infirmerie.

Comme ma collision avec Black par exemple.

_Quelques heures plus tôt... _

Hé ! Conscience ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

_Pour qu'on comprenne que tu parles d'événements passés. _

Mais on a compris.

_Et alors ? J'ai envie ! _

Bon si tu veux.

_Donc !_

Quelques heures plus tôt.

Mais c'est pas « quelques heures plus tôt » ! C'est juste une heure plus tôt.

_SI TU VEUX !_

Une heure plus tôt.

Bon maintenant y'a vraiment trop de monde dans la Grande Salle. Je sens que les regards vont commencer à converger vers moi.

_Egocentrique. _

Je t'emmerde.

_Ton langage Amy. Malgré le fait que je sois totalement hors de moi parce que tu parles très mal à ta conscience, en l'occurrence moi, je dois avouer qu'il serait plutôt judicieux de dégager en vitesse. _

On est d'accord.

Sur ce, je lève mon séant certes pas proéminent (c'est sublime, je fais des rimes… Nan sérieux faut que j'arrête là) et me dirige vers la Grande Porte (quel nom fichtrement original pour la porte de la Grande Salle : la Grande Porte. Les fondateurs étaient vraiment des purs génies…).

_Maintenant, tu as astronomie, un cours avec peu de personnes. Par contre, Lily est avec toi. _

Aaaah, ça a tout de même des avantages, une conscience.

_Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? _

Mieux vaut que je ne te dise pas le fond de ma pensée.

N'empêche, tu viens de me rappeler le problème Lily.

_C'est en partie à ça que je sers : te rappeler ce que le reste de ton esprit a complètement zappé. _

Oui bon ça va ! T'aurais pu tomber sur pire.

_En fait, je ne pense pas. J'aurais pu tomber sur mieux, ça c'est sûr. Mais sur pire, non, vraiment pas. A la limite sur équivalent…Tu ne te rends pas compte du travail à accomplir, c'est pour ça... _

On va dire que je n'ai pas compris que tu m'as traitée de cas désespéré.

Revenons à la réalité réelle (_C'est... _Oui je sais que c'est la même chose).

Je vais enfin sortir de la Salle bondée quand je percute quelqu'un, plutôt dans le style violent et très douloureux.

D'ailleurs, soit dit en passant, Aïeuh.

Putain d'élèves de putain d'école. Toujours dans mes pattes ! Euh non en fait plutôt dans mes jambes, parce que s'ils avaient déjà été dans mes pattes, bah… On en aurait franchement entendu parler.

Bref, je sens que je vais me remettre en couple avec le sol.

Toujours est-il que cet idiot qui m'a foncé dessus (on me dit souvent que je suis de mauvaise foi, je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi…), m'a rattrapée d'une main forte, puis m'a remise sur pieds avant que je tombe, en me tirant vers lui. Autant dire que je me suis retrouvée tête collée contre son torse (au passage j'ai pu remarquer qu'il était divinement musclé. Un régal) et que, par inadvertance, j'ai foutu un peu de sang sur son magnifique uniforme Gryffondor.

Attendez, j'ai dit Gryffondor ?

Par pur réflexe, je lève la tête et croise des yeux gris-bleu complètement insondables. Malheureusement pour ma charmante personne, je connais très bien ce regard.

Et oulala, ça daube grave les ennuis.

Comment exprimer cela simplement ?

Pas lui, pas aujourd'hui.

La seule foutue personne que je ne devais croiser sous aucun fucking prétexte.

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Du genre :

« Nom d'un sombral en caleçon de Dumbledore (charmante vision) ! C'est toi la saleté qui nous a broyé les testicules cette nuit ! »

Bah oui, c'est moi.

Je m'attarderais bien pour lui dire que je suis désolée pour tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, etc., etc., mais :

1) Il ne me croira pas. Après tout, on n'est vraiment pas potes.

2) J'ai peur de me faire tabasser, à cause de la raison 1)

3) Après mûre réflexion je ne suis pas tant désolée que ça de l'avoir foutu contre un arbre.

C'est à ce moment que mon instinct de survie le plus primaire s'est réveillé. Au lieu de tenter de me battre ou quelque chose du genre, je me suis barrée en courant. On peut aussi appeler ça un instinct Serpentard.

Pas très Gryffondor quand même. Mais qui a dit que je voulais être une Gryffondor pure souche ?

_Personne. _

Je sais, question rhétorique.

Bien entendu, ce bouffon de Black (si ma schizo n'avait pas deviné que c'était lui, c'est que… bah, je sais pas, c'était quand même évident !), ne reste pas bras ballants au vent, et part à ma poursuite.

Roooh, génial, journée vraiment géniale ! J'en ai pas déjà assez bavé cette nuit…

Je galope maintenant comme un cheval sauvage.

_Oulala, tu commences à complètement divaguer ma pauvre fille. _

J'avais remarqué. Je disais donc que je commence ma galopade sauvage.

J'emprunte des coins, des couloirs vraiment pas sur mon chemin de base… Pour les esprits un peu simplets, je traduis : je fais des jolis détours pour éviter qu'ils devinent où je vais.

Je me retourne au bout d'un petit moment. Faut dire que l'équidé indomptable (moi) commence à s'essouffler légèrement…

' miracle, plus personne.

J'ai semé les Maraudeurs.

In-cro-ya-ble.

…

MOUHAHAHAHAHA ! Je suis machiavélique…

_Pathétique. _

Ta bouche toi, je t'ai pas sonné.

Je me dirige maintenant à pas lents et mesurés vers la tour d'astronomie. Histoire de reprendre un peu mon souffle et garder mon image (oui parce que j'ai beau avoir beaucoup d'endurance grâce à mon Statut Poilu, courir pendant un quart d'heure avec l'uniforme et les affaires de cours comme une dératée dans le grand Poudlard sans s'essouffler, je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas dans mes attributions).

Une folle rouge comme un steak de bœuf qui regarde partout autour d'elle en mode stressée et paranoïaque, ça fait pas très calme et je-m'en-foutiste… Pas Malfoy quoi.

Enfin bon.

Je tourne au dernier angle avant la tour et puis…

« MALFOY ! »

Hein ? Je ne les avais pas semés eux ?

Ils ne devraient pas être là, les mains sur les genoux, aussi rouges que leur blason, à souffler comme des… dragons, je pense que c'est équivalent, (bah oui, si moi j'ai lutté, eux j'imagine même pas…) et à me regarder triomphants (têtes ridicules, faut le préciser. Après tout je vois pas bien comment de grands sourires béats sur des visages rougeauds pourraient paraître intelligents…).

Comment ils ont fait ça ?

Comme quoi, les Maraudeurs ont plus d'un tour dans leur sac. Leur réputation est fondée.

Malheureusement pour bibi.

Je tente de repartir dans l'autre sens, une expression horrifiée mais un peu blasée collée sur mon visage, mais Black, dans un ultime effort, se jette sur moi et me plaque durement au sol.

Quelle expression stupide. Je ne vois pas comment tu peux plaquer quelqu'un mollement sur une surface en pierre.

D'ailleurs pourquoi toujours le sol ? Il va finir par penser des choses celui-là. Pourquoi pas le mur ? C'est bien aussi le mur…

_Puis-je me permettre de te dire que tu t'égares gravement ? Mais pour répondre à ta question, les personnes que l'on plaque vont soit être embrassées, soit être frappées. Je suppose que tu ne veux aucune des deux alternatives de la part de Black…_

Merlin dans sa grande bonté m'en préserve, je ne veux pas me compromettre et signer mon arrêt de mort.

D'ailleurs Conscience, t'as parlé de douleur et c'est vrai que, maintenant que j'y pense, aïeuh.

Faut dire que ce bouffon de Black m'a poussée et je me suis retrouvée la face écrasée contre le marbre. Autant dire que j'ai fait une jolie petite trace. Miam miam tout ça.

Quel demeuré. Si avant je me foutais éperdument de ce que cet abruti congénital pouvait bien faire de sa lamentable vie, c'est désormais définitivement révolu.

Je vais le pourrir.

Quel sale connard.

_Langage, Amy. _

M'en fous de mon langage. Pour l'instant j'ai maaaaaaleuh.

Et pour le faire constater à ce cher Black, qui se prélasse gentiment sur moi, je pousse un hurlement à réveiller des Inferi.

Tiens, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est un Inferi. On a dû voir ça en DCFM, mais je ne m'en souviens pas. Enfin je crois que c'est méchant.

Bref.

Truffe se rend enfin compte que le sol est tout de même vachement mou et que finalement, ça alors, il est sur Amy Malfoy !

Patmol se tend comme un fil de string au-dessus de moi, puis se relève tout en douceur et sans s'appuyer comme un lourdaud sur votre serviteur.

J'ai cru qu'il allait me laisser me démerder pour remonter en mode :

« Relève-toi connasse ! Tu m'as fait chier cette nuit, tu te débrouilles ! » (Même si ça m'étonnerait qu'un mec élevé à la manière si particulière des Sang-Pur soit capable de parler à une femme de telle sorte.)

Quand j'entends particulière, je veux dire musclée, bien entendu.

Mais non, même pas.

Il me soulève délicatement de terre par la taille. Il est costaud le petit…

Judicieuse initiative de sa part, je ne pense pas que j'aurais réussi toute seule.

N'empêche, comme dirait Père, on dirait « un gentleman de noble lignée ».

Merlin qu'il est horripilant lorsqu'il dit cela.

En plus on sait tous que je ne suis pas du genre à m'énerver facilement.

Pour en revenir à Black, c'est très étonnant de sa part, moi qui pensais qu'il faisait le contraire de ce que sa famille voudrait qu'il fasse. Parce qu'en même temps, « il est trop rebelle » et « c'est un ange descendu sur Terre! Hihihi ! ».

Sérieux, faut que j'arrête de me remémorer la fois où j'ai entendu cette phrase culte, mais vraiment effrayante à souhait.

Ca va me hanter toute ma vie sinon.

Je crois que la douleur m'égare carrément.

Mais c'est vrai que j'ai mal.

Je tourne légèrement de l'œil et commence à tomber en arrière, quand deux bras forts (décidément, c'est les soldes…) me rattrapent _in extremis_.

* * *

Alooooooooooooooooooooooooor s? C'était bien? C'est qui les deux bras forts selon vous? que va-t-il se passer? Amy va-t-elle oublier cette phrase débile?  
Tout cela vous le saurez dans:

**Je ne suis pas une jeune demoiselle/loup-garou sanguinaire en détresse/en nécessité d'être FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX!**


	10. Chapter 10

Salut à tous ! (Avec la liaison s'il vous plaît.)

Salut tà tous, donc.

Ici Polk, la bêta de WoVinette, qui ne peut pas poster ce soir pour des raisons philosophiques (oui bien parce qu'elle essaie en ce moment d'assassiner virtuellement deux trois colonisateurs de l'Amérique).

Mais passons aux choses sérieuses (ou, au contraire, à Amy).

Je puis t'assurer que c'est encore un très chouette chapitre (oui je te tutoie, car tu es unique cher lecteur !) et que tu vas l'aimer surtout si, comme moi, tu aimes le mot "bref", les consciences envahissantes et la poésie made in Amy Malfoy.

Voilà, cher lecteur, j'ai le plaisir de t'introduire au chapitre 10 de la fanfiction la plus brefeuse, la plus consciencieuse et la (moins) poétique (t'auras essayé, Amy) de l'Internet.

Mon cher lecteur, Mon Problème est ton problème.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Je ne suis pas une jeune demoiselle/loup-garou sanguinaire en détresse/en nécessité d'être secourue. ALORS FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX !**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de spécifier :

-J'ai mal, je crois.

J'entends un lointain « Sans déc', on n'avait pas remarqué ! », mais je n'y prête guère attention. Je le maudis. Plus tard, il sera aigri et moc… non honnêtement, je le vois mal moche. Tant pis il sera juste aigri et on l'appellera le Bel Aigri.

_Rappelle-moi de t'empêcher de lancer des malédictions aussi pitoyables que celle-ci à l'avenir._

C'est noté.

Bref.

Je me retourne pour connaître l'identité de mon sauveur.

Qui n'est autre que la laitue effeuillée (plus communément connue sous le blaze de Cornedrue).

Tiens, je viens de comprendre la signification super profonde de leurs surnoms moisis.

Pas si bêtes que ça les ptiots.

Retiens, Potty me regarde avec une mine mi-inquiète, mi-triomphante. Dans le genre :

« Tout va bien ?... Oh en même temps je m'en fous, parce JE SAIS POURQUOI T'ES SI ANTIPATHIQUE AVEC LES GENS, ET MEME AVEC MOI ALORS QUE MOI JE SUIS TROP COOL (…) ! T'ES UN LOUP-GAROU ! ET TU AGIS COMME CA PARCE QUE TU VEUX PAS QUE LES GENS T'APPROCHENT DE TROP PRES ET DECOUVRENT TON PITIT SECRET ! »

Nan mais là, je capilotracte un peu.

Potter ne peut pas pousser ses réflexions sociologiques aussi loin.

-Est-ce que ça va ? me demande finalement Pote Potter.

Dis donc, il l'a cherchée loin celle-là. J'ai l'air d'aller, trouffion ?

Tu es vraiment méchante.

Tu veux démissionner ?

Malheureusement, je ne peux pas.

Haha, fausse joie.

-Pas vraiment Potter. Ce chat ne m'a vraiment pas ratée !

Non j'ai pas encore perdu complètement la tête, disons juste que les oreilles ont des murs…

Waw ! Elle revient de loin celle-là !

-Le chat ? Mais quel chat ? me demande-t-il.

-Ca y est, elle a complètement perdu l'esprit, j'entends derrière moi.

-En même temps, si tu ne lui avais pas écrasé la figure par terre, elle serait peut être plus saine d'esprit…

Peter, mon sauveur !

-Mouais, mais quand même.

Bien la répartie Black.

-Chut chut chut ! dis-je en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres (à l'envers c'est rigolo d'ailleurs).

Pour ma défense, je sens que cette blessure débile me fait perdre la tête. Pourtant je suis pas trop de ce genre, c'est bizarre.

-Mon petit Potter, continué-je, me dévissant le cou pour le regarder et toujours un doigt sur ses lèvres, les oreilles ont des murs !

Il sourit légèrement à la remarque.

-Je crois que tu perds la tête Malfoy.

-Je crois aussi, dit Blackounet en s'immisçant dans notre conversation privilégiée. Emmenons-la à l'infirmerie !

QUOI ?

-Nan ! Hors de question ! Sors-toi cette idée de la tête Black… Black… Black, arrête de me trainer à l'infirmerie contre mon gré (forcément je me fais trainer) !

Bon visiblement, je ne m'en sortirai pas en lui criant dessus. Utilisons l'arme fatale : la pitié.

-James, James, Jamesie… S'il-te-plaît je n'aime vraiment pas ça. Empêche Sirius de faire ça.

J'utilise les prénoms dans un but particulier bien sûr, pas juste comme ça. Comme j'utilise les prénoms, ils vont croire qu'au fin fond de moi-même, je les apprécie et que je veux devenir leur amie/admiratrice/servante, etc., etc.

Et ils me relâcheront.

-Patmol a raison. Tu dérailles totalement, tu nous as appelés par nos prénoms. Rien que pour ça faut t'amener d'urgence à l'infirmerie.

Raté on dirait.

Merci j'avais remarqué. C'était la deuxième réaction possible à la tactique.

-Je me battrai, je les préviens.

-Petrificus totalus.

Tiens je l'avais pas prévu celui-là.

Je suis vraiment à la porte de cette infirmerie de mes fesses.

Diantre, que la vie est injuste.

Le pire dans cette situation qui est le comble de l'horreur (sérieux, top 10 des pires journées de ma vie), c'est que Laitue ET Truffe me portent vers l'infirmerie.

En même temps, la faute à qui ? C'est pas moi qui ai demandé le petit maléfice de mes deux…

Enfin vaut mieux deux joueurs de Quidditch (bien sûr on parle des Maraudeurs, s'ils jouaient pas au Quidditch, ils ne seraient pas aussi appréciés… Quoique) que deux petits premières années qui ne savent même pas ce qu'est un muscle.

Ouais j'aime pas les premières années, et alors ?

Faut dire que c'est eux qui m'ont obligée à changer.

Donc, j'ai mes raisons.

Bref.

Ils ouvrent la Porte.

Je crierais bien un grand NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON mais :

1) Ca fait vraiment mélodramatique

2) Ca ferait trop mal à mon pauvre petit visage meurtri.

Que vois-je en entrant, ou plutôt en étant entrée dans la… salle ?

Du blanc, ça c'est sûr.

Mais aussi Mumus, alias Lunard, ou encore Père Poilu (oui maintenant je comprends beaucoup mieux que ce n'est pas à cause d'une quelconque pilosité, même nerveuse. Enfin, en l'occurrence, celle-là est quand même un chouïa nerveuse. Sauf si vous considérez que le loup-garou n'est PAS nerveux, mais je considère que oui. Après c'est une question de point de vue bien sûr. J'ai vraiment tendance à m'enfoncer dans les tréfonds de mon cerveau, qui sont pas toujours intéressants. Digressioooooooooon. Je me demande ce que je fais quand je pars dans mes délires intérieurs…).

Pomfresh n'est pas là. Elle doit être en train de chercher des potions et autres trucs louches et pas forcément légaux pour soigner Mumus.

Ouais, j'ai pas confiance et alors ?

D'ailleurs, Lunard me regarde intensément maintenant.

Alors, comment dire que je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux parce que vu comment je n'ai pas été tendre cette nuit et que j'ai carrément failli attenter à sa vie (comme c'est joliment dit)…

Tu n'as pas failli Amy.

D'accord, je recommence. Comment dire que je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux parce que vu comment je n'ai pas été tendre cette nuit et que j'ai carrément attenté à sa vie, je n'ai pas de quoi être fière de ma personne, simplement ?

Peut-être avec : « Je n'ose pas soutenir son regard » ?

Voilà, c'est ça. Je n'ose pas soutenir son regard.

Pourtant, je suis intimement convaincue qu'il ne me regarde pas en mode PAS CONTEEEEEEENT, juste qu'il est étonné que ce soit moi.

En même temps je le comprends.

Mais je suis vraiment bête.

J'aurais dû le voir.

Comment ça ?

C'est pas comme s'il était discret. Il sèche les cours avant et après la Période. J'appelle comme ça les quelques jours près de la Pleine Lune où je sens que la transformation arrive et où je commence à avoir les symptômes : meilleurs sens, plus de force, rapidité accrue et tous les trucs comme ça.

Bien sûr, à cela, il faut ajouter l'agressivité.

C'est principalement pour ça que j'ai frappé mon père, pas pour faire du panache.

Bon peut-être un peu quand même.

Mais c'est surtout pour ça que j'ai envie de bouffer Black et Potter.

Il me faut de la viande.

Crue de préférence.

Bref, Remus sèche et moi je dors. En cours bien évidemment.

J'aurais dû faire le rapprochement.

Mais tant pis, ça aurait changé quoi ?

Rien, absolument rien.

Encore une fois, question rhétorique, Conscience.

J'essaie de le regarder, mais échoue lamentablement dans ma tentative désespérée.

Il murmure quelque chose que, à en croire les froncements de sourcils des autres, je suis la seule à entendre.

La classe Dallas. Voilà le problème, on parle que des inconvénients de la lycanthropie, genre : « Ouais la lycanthropie c'est chiant, tu deviens une boule de poils et de bave à chaque pleine Lune ! ».

Bon, c'est vrai que c'est pas totalement faux, mais quand même, j'ai un peu le statut de surfemme maintenant.

Ca claque.

Bref, il me murmure :

-J'aurais dû savoir…

Oui mon coco, c'est aussi ce que je me disais à l'instant.

Je m'approche de lui, vraiment lentement, puis en levant la tête pour qu'il voie mon affreux visage (non pas que je veuille le dégoûter ou un truc du genre hein, mais pour qu'il voie mon expression de regret) je lui chuchote quelque chose d'à peine audible.

C'est-à-dire que je n'ai pas envie que mes paroles soient répétées à tout Poudlard parce que l'un de ses potes n'a pas « su tenir sa langue ». Même si ça m'étonnerait vraiment que ce soit le style de la maison…

Enfin bon, mieux vaut prendre ses précautions comme on dit...

Fais quand même attention. Avec la douleur, tu as vraiment tendance à raconter des âneries.

Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à radoter ? Oui c'est bon je ne suis pas dans mon état normal, j'ai pigé.

D'accord, tu le prends comme ça. Ah, et juste au passage, on dit les murs ont des oreilles, et pas autre chose !

Tsss.

Je le savais.

Bref, je suis encore partie dans un graaaaaand délire moi. Pourtant, j'ai rien fumé, même pas une cigarette.

Stop ! Tais-toi cerveau.

Je lui dis donc, très doucement :

-Je suis tellement désolée… de ce que j'ai fait… cette nuit… Je ne voulais pas…

Tu te rends compte que tu demandes pardon parce que tu lui as fait mal cette nuit, alors que c'est toi qui te retrouves avec une jolie balafre sur le visage ?

Nan, mais c'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui l'ai provoqué.

Désespérant, j'espère que tu le sais.

Moui…

Oh mon Dieu. Il a posé un doigt (un peu tremblant) sur mes lèvres (tiens ça me rappelle un truc, en beaucoup moins pathétique).

Amen ! Je vous aime, toi Merlin, et tes sous-vêtements que j'insulte si souvent !

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'excuses… dit-il finalement. Je te connais, je sais que tu n'as pas voulu me faire de mal. C'est plutôt à moi de te demander pardon, pour ça.

Il effleure très délicatement ma plaie. Je ressens des fourmillements dans tous le corps. Parce que c'est lui bien sûr, et aussi parce que ça fait mal. Bah oui une plaie qui pisse le sang, quand on la touche, je ne sais pas vous, mais moi ça me fait pas spécialement du bien…

Il remonte dans mon estime…

Il est génial ! Il est parfait ! Il est…STOP ! PAS BAVER !

-Oh t'inquiète pas, j'ai connu pire ! je réponds.

Ah oui ?

Bien sûr que non.

-Je suis content que ce soit toi, et pas quelqu'un d'autre, me dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Ooooooh… C'est trop mign…

Euh… Il a dit quoi là ?

C'est bizarre quand même.

Ah tu trouves aussi que, généralement, quand on est quelqu'un d'équilibré, on ne dit pas qu'on est ravi qu'une personne soit un loup-garou ?

Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Nan, ce que je veux dire, c'est pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas une autre, genre sa copine ? (Oui parce que monsieur a une copine. Une pète couilles pas possible. Je ne peux pas la voir… En même temps, c'est une Serdaigle. Je connais peu de Serdaigles qui se fendent la poire. Y'a qu'à mater mon frère…)

Quoi ? Mais tu es vraiment un cas désespéré !

Oui, je sais, mais si t'es pas content c'est pareil, gros.

Hé, au fait, je peux te poser une question ?

Oui, Grosse ?

Sans commentaire. Bref. Bon, vu ta voix, j'ai cru comprendre que tu es du sexe masculin… Plutôt de mon âge d'ailleurs. C'est vraiment strange que ce soit quelqu'un qui paraît avoir mon âge qui… Bref, je m'égare là. En gros, c'est quoi ton nom ?

Je…préfère que tu m'appelles Conscience en fait.

Nan sérieux, c'est quoi ton prénom ?

Comme vous dites, vous les jeunes, t'es lourde. Si je ne te le dis pas, c'est que je ne veux pas te le dire…

Allez, s'il-te-plaît !

Non.

Si.

Non.

Si.

NON !

Mais-euh! Je te préviens, si tu ne me le dis pas, je te boude et je ne réponds plus.

C'est ridicule.

…

Amy ?

…

Roooh. Bon d'accord, je sens que je vais le regretter mais bon… Mon nom, chez les Consciences, parce que ce n'est pas le même nom que chez les sorciers, c'est Sir James Roset, comte de Poudlard.

Par le cale… Nan ça se fait pas, j'ai dit que j'arrêtais les sous-vêtements. Par tonton Philippe le Grand, ton nom est complètement ridicule !

Je m'y attendais.

Je ne peux pas rigoler devant tout le monde, ça fait un peu louche, mais waw ! Comte de Poudlard ! Haha !

Mais revenons parmi les gens de chair.

Parce que là, je fixe un peu Remus depuis tout à l'heure. Certes plutôt tendrement, mais quand même.

-Je suis…ravie que tu me pardonnes, dis-je finalement.

Stupide. Stupide. Stupide.

Un peu oui.

-Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu.

Une mimique de souffrance m'indique que, oups, je ne l'ai pas raté.

J'approche doucement (décidément, je tourne au ralenti) ma main de sa joue.

Au moment, exact où ma paluche touche sa joue, je ressens un intense élan de douleur, comme pour me signifier que c'est lui qui m'a fait ça.

NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! Pourquoi maintenant ? Ma main revient vers moi (genre boomerang un peu) pour supporter l'autre qui compresse ma tête.

Mal ! Mal ! Mal !

Putain. Cruel est le destin. (C'est sublim… Nan j'ai dit qu'il fallait que j'arrête.)

Reoups, je sens que je vais bientôt tomber dans les pommes.

Oui oui, c'est ça. Je te laisse la main Conscience.

Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? Amy vient de s'effondrer lamentablement par terre. Elle tremble légèrement, les yeux écarquillés, et c'est très effrayant d'ailleurs. Les trois garçons accourent vers elle. Le-plus-petit des trois arrive vers elle et tente de la ranimer. Mais que fait l'infirmière ?

Si elle meurt, je suis renvoyé moi !

Ah la voilà enfin ! Elle crie beaucoup mais finit par demander aux garçons de la transporter dans un lit. Le-plus-beau fronce les sourcils mais accepte finalement.

Le lit pourrait être plus confortable, mais ça passe pour cette fois.

Le-plus-mal-voyant explique la situation à l'infirmière, qui prend un air horrifié en apprenant que cette jeune fille en fleur (?) est en vérité un affreux loup-garou.

A moins que ce soit à cause de sa balafre.

Elle demande ensuite si elle a eu des comportements incohérents, voire étranges, après la contamination.

Contamination ?

Les trois opinent vigoureusement de la tête, et ajoutent qu'elle avait l'air complètement idiote, et qu'elle avait un regard relativement vide.

Si je pouvais préciser que ses pensées sont complètement désordonnées...

L'infirmière explique en détail les risques et pourquoi ils ont bien fait de l'amener.

Ah oui effectivement, ils ont bien fait…

Elle est tout à fait charmante cette jeune femme.

Mais revenons-en à Amy. Grâce aux bons soins de la-plus-charmante, elle se remet doucement, et ses soubresauts ont cessé. Dieu merci.

Maintenant, elle dort paisiblement, et ses sourcils ne sont pas froncés pour une fois.

* * *

Conscience, je t'aime... Hourra pour toi.

Et merci d'avoir lu, cher lecteur !

Mais au fait, dis-moi un peu, toi. Tu n'en as pas marre de rester coincé dans cette situation artificielle de LECTEUR ? Ne voudrais-tu pas changer d'horizon et dépasser tes limites, pour une fois ? Rien de plus simple. Aujourd'hui même, deviens un REVIEWER ! C'est fun, gratuit et entièrement presque pas long. Saisis cette chance, cher lecteur, et Merlin te le rendra. Sous la forme de... euh... D'un nouveau chapitre.

A dans une semaine ! Peut-être que WoV aura entre-temps secoué un peu ses ailes et repris sa plume...


	11. Chapter 11

_Hellooooooooooooooooo! _  
_Oh mon Dieu, j'ai tellement honte. 5 mois. -_- Vous devez certainement me détester, si vous êtes revenu, ce qui n'est même pas dit... _  
_Bon repartons sur une note positive, parce que nous n'avons que ça à garder en tête (ce qui m'évitera à l'occasion de me faire trucider... |D). _  
_Je suis de retour pour ce nouveau chapitre, où il ya aura de l'action, du sport, et de l'amuuuuur (blagounette), et je vous assure que j'étais méga occupée avec tous les concours et les trucs comme ça, mais maintenant je suis presque toute à vous, plus que deux trois formalités (grosses formalités quand même)! :)_  
_Sur ce, bonne lecture! :)_

_Ps: je vais poster trois chapitres d'un coup, donc pas de commentaire sur les 12 et 13, mais grosse gentillesse de ma part! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Le diable porte un uniforme de Serdaigle. Preuve en est.**

_Retour à la réalité._

« LA-PLUS-CHARMANTE » ? Tu rigoles j'espère ?

_Pas du tout, elle est adorable._

Je jette l'éponge. Bref, après ma petite sieste, comme je l'ai dit Dumby m'a rendu une visite, accompagné de son regard malicieux genre : « Je le savais. Depuis longtemps. Et je sais aussi que tu ne savais pas que je savais ! Mouhahaha ! ». Mais juste avant, il y a eu cette magnifique tirade complètement sadique de Pomfresh.

Il est reparti avec un air un peu plus grave quand même. Bah oui je fais peur. Même si ma blessure est plus propre et se rapproche de la cicatrice.

D'accord, les potions bizarres de la folle ont un bon effet, mais ça fait quand même mal, et je n'ai toujours pas confiance.

_C'estbiendel'avouer,maisonnepeutpasavoirlebeurreet l'argentdubeurre._

Toi c'est plutôt la crémière que tu veux.

_Je t'en prie, je suis un esprit je te rappelle._

Mouais. On verra ça.

Bref. Après le départ de notre charmant directeur, le diable lui-même est arrivé.

En la personne de la copine de Remus. Olivia Cinnamon.

Merlin.

Je cite : « REMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS ! ».

Fin de la citation.

Elle a beaucoup pleuré, s'est lamentée, etc., etc.

_Mais c'est l'Amour._

Non, ce n'est pas l'Amour, c'est à vomir.

Voila, on en était resté à là.

Quand elle m'entend soupirer, elle me regarde d'un air particulièrement dégoûté qui, je le vois, amuse beaucoup Black. Précisons que je n'ai jamais rien fait à cette fille, et que je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle me hait littéralement. Mais revenons à Black.

Enculé. A la prochaine Pleine Lune, si j'ai un arbre et lui sous la main, il va morfler.

Puis, d'un ton condescendant elle me demande pourquoi je ressemble encore plus à rien que d'habitude. (Soit dit en passant, phrase ridiculement stupide et longue pour rien finalement…)

Je suis dans ma Période, ça va chier, mais grave.

« Tiens, Olivia Cinnamon. En fait, cette nuit, je m'ennuyais, alors je me suis battue avec ta chatte, nan pas celle-là Black, Citronnelle, c'est ça ? Et puis la conasse m'a griffée au visage, alors pour me venger, je l'ai mangée. »

_Ridicule_.

« Ridicule. »

Effrayant, tu es synchro avec une demeurée.

Non mais oh ! Je ne te permets pas !

_Je dis ce qui est, c'est tout._

Mais bref. Je lui demande si elle l'a vue ce matin.

C'est là qu'elle pâlit, presque imperceptiblement tellement son fond de teint est appliqué en masse.

_Tuexagè 'enapastantqueç ._

Là, tu me vexes.

-T'es conne, je finis par rajouter. J'ai autre chose à faire que me battre avec ta chatte (regard en biais vers Black). En fait, les escaliers m'ont joué un tour cette nuit, j'ai fait une très mauvaise chute et je me suis pris un coin de marche en pleine face.

-Nan mais je me fous complètement de tes problèmes, Malfoy.

_Décidément, elle a du vocabulaire cette jeune fille !_

Tout à fait d'accord Conscience. D'autant plus que c'est le genre de phrase passe-partout que tu cases quand tu n'as plus d'arguments. On vient juste de commencer, c'est dommage.

Regard très discret (de elle pas de moi hein) vers Black.

Tiens.

Elle… Nan pas possible.

_Moi je pense que si. Elle est stupide cette fille._

Pour une fois on est d'accord.

_Fais-la mordre la poussière._

On serait sadique ?

_ 'aimepasqu'oninsultemonhôte,enfait._

Très bien, j'exécute tes ordres.

-Je te ferais remarquer que tu m'as posé la question, _Olivia_. Après, si tu ne te souviens même pas de ce que tu dis, je ne peux vraiment rien pour toi. Ste-Mangouste est ton seul remède. Ou le suicide. Je te conseille la deuxième solution, ça arrangerait tout le monde. Vu ton air d'incompréhension, je vais t'expliquer. Le suicide c'est quand on se tue. Dis donc, pour une Serdaigle, t'es pas une flèche.

Elle fronce les sourcils, ouvre la bouche, puis la referme.

Très glam.

Puis finalement :

-Pour une Malfoy, t'as la langue bien pendue.

Tout ça pour ça ? Je suis déçue.

Déjà : ça ne veut rien dire. Je sais qu'on a une réputation assez particulière chez les Malfoy, mais taciturnes, non. En plus avoir la langue bien pendue, ça veut dire être rapporteur. Putain elle a vraiment un grain. Pire que mon cousin. (C'est su… NON ! J'ai dit NON !)

Je daigne quand même répondre.

-J'ai envie de te dire, vaut mieux l'avoir pendue que dans la gorge des mecs. Ou encore sur leur gland. De haut en bas, tu connais ça toi, nan ?

HA ! Mouchée ! En même temps tout le monde sait que c'est une chaudasse cette fille. Sauf peut-être Remus. Petite vengeance parce qu'elle a chauffé mon fiancé devant moi.

_Tuexagè 'estpascommeça._

Ah parce que tu la connais personnellement... Excuse-moi d'insulter ta meilleure amie.

_Amy,tuestoujoursdanslasurréaction._

Ça ne veut rien dire.

_Pour moi, ça veut dire. _

Je passerai sur cette discussion surréaliste.

Je résumerai en disant : Faut pas jouer quand on sait qu'on va perdre.

James éclate de rire, rapidement suivi de Pete. Même Black se permet un petit sourire.

Elle par contre est rouge de colère contenue. Je vois qu'elle tâte sa baguette.

-Tu veux que je t'aide pour savoir dans quel sens on tient une baguette ou ça va aller, Cinnamon ? je lui demande l'air de rien.

_Tu te débrouilles bien._

Je m'entraîne souvent avec mon cousin.

Tout à coup, elle sourit. Genre sadique.

Quelle énormité va-t-elle encore dire ?

-Dommage que le Choixpeau ne soit pas d'accord avec la majorité de Poudlard sur ta place chez les Serpents avec ton Mangemort de fiancé (il faut croire que ça a rapidement fait le tour du château. En même temps la jolie bague qu'Evan m'a offerte, que je ne porte pas d'ailleurs, n'a pas dû aider). En parlant de Mangemorts, comment va ton père ?

Mon sourire triomphant s'efface et ma mâchoire se crispe. Que mon père soit un Mangemort est un secret de Polichinelle. Tout le monde le sait. Et il est de notoriété publique qu'on me fera la Proposition incessamment sous peu. D'ici quelques mois tout au plus. Enfin plus tôt que ça vu ce que m'a dit mon papounet à la fin des vacances. Je suis jouasse, je suis jouasse. De toute manière je n'aurai pas pu y échapper. Je suis Sang-Pur. Tous les enfants au sang-pur se font proposer. Même Black.

Sauf que tout le monde sait que Black refusera. Il me semble que Foigras a déjà accepté.

Ca me donne froid dans le dos.

Le problème avec moi, c'est que personne ne sait si je vais accepter. Et Evan joue dans la balance.

Tout le monde pense que je vais rejoindre mon père, pour me faire pardonner.

Pff.

-Bien je pense. Enfin bon, la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, je lui ai cassé le nez. Donc je ne suis pas la plus informée.

-Que c'est dommage, je demanderai à ton frère.

Elle peut toujours rêver. Elle ne le touchera pas. Elle continue :

-Il faut que tu Lui demandes pardon si tu veux avoir une place dans le cercle de Ses Serviteurs.

…

Elle ose dire ça comme ça elle.

Elle est complètement folle. En plus d'être idiote.

-Tu vas trop loin là…

-Non Potter, dis-je. Cette enfant a besoin de parler. Laisse-la s'exprimer. Laisse-la donner son avis sur quelque chose qui ne concerne que moi.

-J'avais pas besoin de ta permission Malfoy. Je pense comme tous les autres. Tu vas devenir le petit toutou de Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Tu n'as même pas le courage de dire son nom ? Voldemort n'est qu'un patronyme.

Elle frissonne des pieds à la tête.

Non ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit ça. C'est Black. Curieux.

-Je ne te demande rien Black.

Ouuuh. Qu'elle est méchante.

_Tellement_.

-Tu finiras comme eux. Tu tueras des Moldus, des Nés-Moldus, et tous ceux qui se dresseront sur ton chemin. Tu finiras par tuer tes amis. Même Lily Evans, elle mourra de tes propres mains. Je vois très bien la scène. Elle, criant pour que tu l'épargnes, et toi, avec ton masque, sans aucune pitié.

Tout le monde se tend. Et moi ? Je vais la tuer.

Je me précipite vers elle, mon mouchoir plein de sang dans une main, ma baguette tendue vers elle dans l'autre, et je la pointe sous son menton. C'est simple en plus. Je fais facile une tête de plus qu'elle. Même avec ma taille habituelle (un bon mètre soixante-dix) je la toiserais.

_Tun'étaispascenséereprendretataille?_

J'ai pas pu y renoncer.

-On rigole moins (conasse).

-Vas-y. Fais-le Malfoy. Je suis sûre que tu meurs d'envie de me faire payer. Après ce que je t'ai dit, c'est normal.

_Mais où est La-Plus-Charmante quand on a besoin d'elle ?_

Pas là. Et c'est très bien comme ça. De toute manière elle n'est pas Charmante et on n'a pas besoin d'elle. Donc problème réglé.

Pour en revenir au sujet actuel, c'est vrai que je suis tentée de faire une bêtise… Enfin quand on y réfléchit bien, ce ne serait pas une bêtise mais plutôt un service rendu à la nation.

Je croise le regard de Peter.

Stop. Je sais.

Je baisse ma baguette, puis me retourne vers la porte de sortie.

-Bah, dit-elle toute conne, où tu vas ?

-Tu ne m'as pas assez énervée pour que je te montre mes très bonnes capacités en maléfices. Une prochaine fois certainement. (Je me tourne vers elle une dernière fois, et lui balance mon mouchoir maculé à la gueule. Haha. Deg.). Je suis parfaitement guérie maintenant. Pete, dis à Pomfresh que ça va, et que je reprends les cours. Et dis-lui que si elle est pas contente, c'est pareil. Cinnamon ! (Elle me regarde intensément, genre « Je veux te tuer avec mon regard tueur mais ça marche pas ».) Deuxième round contre ton chat. Même sentence à la fin. Tu peux encore lui dire au revoir, si tu cours.

**Pov Sirius**

-Tu peux encore lui dire au revoir, si tu cours.

Putain, si elle le fait, je rigole.

C'est incroyable qu'elle ne se soit pas plus énervée. A sa place j'aurais pété un câble.

Peut-être que ce genre d'attaque gratuite sur sa famille ne l'atteint pas.

Ou qu'elle fuit, parce qu'elle a peur. Comme moi. De ce qu'on peut devenir, à cause d'un choix. De ce pour quoi on va se battre.

Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle soit assez docile pour servir quelqu'un.

Voir Cinnamon se lamenter sur Remus comme si c'était pour la vie entre eux, alors que ça fait à peine un mois qu'ils sont ensembles, ça m'exaspère.

J'en peux plus de cette fille. Si à la limite elle était sympa et tout. Mais avec moi elle est cassante, alors que je ne lui fais rien. Je ne lui parle même pas. En comparaison, Malfoy Femelle est de bonne compagnie.

Là elle explique à MES potes comment cette fille l'insulte tout le temps, et que c'est une saleté, etc.

Je le vois, Peter bout de l'intérieur. Il ne supporte pas qu'on insulte sa meilleure amie. Je comprends.

Enfin, il fait des choix bizarres quand même.

-Bon, je dis avant de péter un câble, je me casse. J'en ai marre de ce serpent qui crache son venin à tout va.

D'un pas décidé, je sors de l'infirmerie. Elle fait chier celle-là. En plus on a été obligés de raconter des cracs parce qu'elle voulait ABSOLUMENT savoir pourquoi son « Remus d'amour » était comme ça.

Tsss.

Je m'apprête à m'élancer dans le couloir pour me défouler un peu, mais j'entends quelqu'un qui sort de l'infirmerie.

-C'est bon James, je ne retournerai pas lui présenter des excuses.

-C'est pas James.

Je me retourne et qui vois-je ? Cinnamon, contre un mur, qui me regarde un sourire en coin.

-Tu veux quoi ? je lui demande abruptement.

-Pourquoi tu continues à me parler comme ça ? C'est bon. Je connais tes sentiments pour moi.

-Plait-il ?

Mais quelle réponse de vieux. Enfin, pas grave.

-Tu m'aimes.

-PARDON ?

Je m'étouffe.

Nan mais je rêve. En 17 ans, on ne me l'avait jamais faite celle-là.

-Ce n'est pas le cas ? me demande-t-elle au bout d'un moment, en se rapprochant de moi.

J'éclate de rire.

-Pas du tout.

-Mais pourtant, j'ai agi comme il fallait. Je t'ai provoqué, je t'ai insulté. J'ai fait le contraire de ce que font toutes les autres filles. J'ai agi comme il fallait. Pour que tu m'aimes autant que tu l'aimes ?

Je me raidis. Mais Merlin, de qui elle parle ? Je ne suis amoureux de personne. Sauf de mon balai peut-être. Ou de moi.

Nan, je rigole.

-Je peux savoir de qui je suis censé être fou amoureux ?

-De Malfoy, bien sûr.

Bien sûr, c'est évident.

Je crois que je vais vomir. Elle n'est pas sérieuse ?

-Nan mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu me dis carrément que je suis gay. Pas que j'aie un problème contre eux, mais il me semble avoir démontré à nombreuses reprises que je ne le suis pas le moins du monde. Avec Malfoy en plus !

Elle me regarde, choquée.

-Malfoy est un mec ?

Elle a un grain ou c'est moi ?

-Oui, depuis la naissance, et ça se voit. Je sais qu'avec les cheveux longs et blonds on pourrait douter, mais quand même.

-Attends, de qui tu parles ?

Euh…

-Toi, de qui tu parles ?

-De Amy Malfoy, bien sûr. La seule et unique salope…

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis… Attends, tu crois que… QUE JE SUIS AMOUREUX D'AMY ?!

-Tu vois, tu l'appelles par son prénom !

-Parce qu'on ne se comprenait pas.

Je me sens pas bien, je crois que je vais vomir. C'est pas pire que Malfoy on va dire.

Mais quand même. J'espère qu'elle est la seule à penser ça.

-Et je ne suis pas la seule à penser ça.

Raté.

-Mais…Pourquoi ?

-Tu la cherches, tout le temps ! Et dans les deux sens du terme. Tu prêtes toujours attention à ce qu'elle fait.

-C'est pour mieux la rabaisser ! Je la déteste !

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit Sirius (pouah, prononce pas mon prénom, toi !), dit-elle en se rapprochant de moi. Entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas.

Et là, elle m'embrasse. Comme ça, au milieu d'un passage où des gens pourraient nous voir...

Beurk, arrête ça ! J'ai l'impression d'embrasser Remus.

Elle s'accroche à ma chemise. Oh putain elle va la froisser.

Si ma copine sait ça, elle me tue. Et pour une fois que j'ai l'impression que ça pourrait coller.

Elle tente d'introduire sa langue dans ma bouche.

Ah nan hein !

Je la repousse violemment et elle se casse la gueule par terre.

Tant pis pour elle.

-De quel droit tu te permets de faire ça ? J'ai une copine je te signale, à laquelle je suis fidèle.

-Je ne trouve pas ça fidèle quand on aime quelqu'un d'autre.

-Mais je n'aime pas Malfoy ! Et je constate que tu n'aimes pas Remus.

-Bien sûr que non. Remus était un moyen comme un autre de t'atteindre toi. Il est gentil, et je l'apprécie beaucoup, mais il n'est rien comparé à toi.

Je me baisse à sa hauteur. Oui parce que cette conne a toujours le cul par terre.

-Écoute-moi bien. Avec tout ce que tu viens de me dire, il est évident que je ne sortirai jamais avec toi et que je ne te laisserai pas rester avec Remus. Donc je te laisse le choix : soit tu lui dis que tu ne peux rester avec lui plus longtemps parce que ton cœur (berk) appartient à quelqu'un d'autre, et que tu as l'impression de le trahir, soit c'est moi qui m'en charge, mais je ne cache pas les détails, et je fais en sorte que tout le monde te haïsse, que tu n'aies plus d'amis, et que tu essuies plusieurs humiliations publiques made in Maraudeur. A toi de voir.

Elle me regarde puis dit :

-Très bien, je lui dirai, et je ne vous parlerai plus jamais. Mais rappelle-toi de ce que je t'ai dit. L'amour et la haine sont très, très proches. Et tu t'en rendras compte bien assez vite.

-Oui oui c'est ça ! Bon je me casse. Mais toi, souviens-toi que tu m'aimes et que je ne t'aime et ne t'aimerai jamais. Allez, passe une très mauvaise journée, Cinnamon.

A cette phrase, elle fond en larmes. Il lui en a fallu du temps.

Je sais que ça ne se fait pas, mais elle le mérite amplement.

Bon, il faut que je trouve un endroit calme pour pouvoir réfléchir.

Ah oui ! Je sais !

En route.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12: Comment je fais pour toujours me retrouver dans des situations impossibles, moi ?**

**Ah oui. Marauder Power.**

J'entre enfin dans la salle équivalente à la salle d'astronomie, quoique beaucoup moins fréquentée par les couples pleins d'hormones (dont je fais partie… De temps en temps bien sûr), l'observatoire d'hiver. Cette salle est sublime et moins ouverte que la tour. Ce qui fait qu'il y fait moins froid.

En plus, comble du rêve, elle est chauffée.

C'est un peu MON endroit. J'y emmène ni les copines, ni les potes.

Je suis tout seul ici, avec moi-même.

Enfin, visiblement, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

De profil, assise sur une rambarde en pierre et calée contre un mur, se tient une fille de manière relativement gracieuse. Elle tient une cigarette dans la main et s'apprête à en tirer une longue bouffée. Ses cheveux désordonnés lui cachent parfaitement le visage, mais je crois ne connaître qu'une seule fille capable de changer la couleur de ses cheveux aussi rapidement. Franchement, du brun au violet terne et sombre (je suppose que c'est dû à ses émotions)…

-Malfoy, je grommelle.

Incroyable, cette fille est toujours dans mon champ de vision.

Elle m'a pas assez causé de problèmes celle-là peut-être ?

Je sais que je remets inutilement la faute sur elle alors qu'elle n'a rien fait. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir toujours tout lui mettre sur le dos. Elle a une bonne tête à claque.

Pff, les gens disent vraiment n'importe quoi. Comme si je pouvais l'aimer, alors que je ne peux même pas la supporter.

Je n'ai pas dû être assez discret, puisqu'elle se tend, le regard fixe, et sa main s'arrête dans son mouvement, prête à rétracter la cigarette dans sa manche au cas où je sois un prof.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Malfoy ? Tu devrais être en cours avec Evans.

A ce moment-là elle se tourne complètement vers moi, avec un froncement de sourcils très marqué… Oui, vraiment marqué.

Ses cheveux qui vacillaient entre le marron et le violet tournent au noir, mais genre grave noir, noir charbon. Autant que les miens, voire plus.

Bah ça va, si t'es pas contente de me voir, c'est par…

Mais… Mais… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça sur ses joues ? Elle pleure ? Amy Malfoy pleure ?

Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible… Elle a vraiment les yeux humides, et des trainées qui traversent son visage. D'ailleurs, ça doit pas faire du bien sur sa cicatrice.

Putain je suis débile des fois moi. Bien sûr qu'elle pleure. Elle est défigurée à vie.

Stupide. Stupide. Stupide.

-Encore toi ? finit-elle par dire. Tu tiens à venir défendre cette stupide petite Serdaigle qui croit qu'elle peut aussi mal parler à une fille comme moi ? (Oh mais quel égocentrisme poussé ! Et c'est moi qui parle…) « Mumus ! Mumus ! Tu vas mouriiiiiiiir mon Mumus ! Oh vas-y baise-moi mon Mumus ! De toute manière y'a que ça qui compte à mes yeux ! Après ça je me ferai aussi passer dessus par Black ! »

Elle finit sa tirade en poussant un grognement dont même moi ne suis pas capable.

Oui, c'est sûr que là c'est plutôt explicite qu'elle n'est pas seulement une adolescente normale.

Faut croire qu'elle est relativement, voire très mécontente. En même temps, bien qu'elle ne le sache pas, ses propos ne sont pas complètement insensés.

Pouah ! Elle a raison, elle a vu juste.

-Je ne viens pas pour ça si c'est ce que tu veux savoir… Je ne peux vraiment pas saquer cette idiote, pour ta gouverne.

Elle me regarde, puis :

-Ha.

Je suppose que cela correspond à de plates excuses pour une Malfoy.

Ou plutôt pour une Amy Malfoy.

Bon c'est bien beau tout ça, ou pas d'ailleurs, mais je fais quoi moi ? Je fais comme si je n'avais pas vu ? Je me prends le bourrichon avec elle ? Ou alors je fais comme si elle n'était pas là ?

Je jette un coup d'œil vers elle. Elle fixe de nouveau un point imaginaire et ne semble pas faire attention à ma présence…

Bon tant pis, c'est ma salle préférée, je reste.

Je vais m'assoir à sa hauteur. Elle me regarde sans rien dire, puis détourne ses yeux mouillés.

Elle a honte, c'est sûr. Elle ne doit pas accepter que je l'aie surprise dans un moment de faiblesse comme celui-là. Mais bon, j'y peux rien moi, c'est elle qui était en train de squatter et je suis arrivé, donc c'est certainement pas de ma faute. J'aurais dû reprendre la carte à James. Après l'avoir utilisée pour retrouver Malfoy (cette saleté court vite. Enfin, après petite réflexion, ça me parait normal…), c'est lui qui l'a gardée. Si je l'avais eue…

-Tu sais Black, n'importe quelle fille serait ABSOLUMENT ravie que tu me mattes de la sorte, mais je ne suis pas n'importe quelle fille (oui, ça j'avais cru comprendre aujourd'hui), et je n'ai pas envie de commencer une pseudo-joute verbale entre deux pseudos-rebelles de familles de sang-pur parce que je me sens insultée quand tu me regarde comme ça. Donc, s'il te plaît, arrête.

Oula, faut suivre quand elle parle…

-Je ne comptais pas t'insulter Malfoy.

Elle me regarde avec un air étonné. Nan mais c'est vrai en plus. Je ne pense pas qu'à ça quand je la vois.

Même si on dirait comme ça.

Bon, il semblerait qu'elle attende une réponse plus claire.

Trouve un truc autre que : « En fait vu que tu pleures et que c'est plutôt bizarre venant de toi, je me demandais pourquoi. Genre à cause de ta cicatrice ? Ou de Cinnamon ? Ou des deux ? Vraiment tes états d'âme ça m'intéresse… »

La dernière phrase compte comme ironique bien entendu.

Un truc au hasard. N'importe quoi.

-En fait, je me disais que c'est vraiment étrange que tu fumes Malfoy.

Eh bah dis donc, mon esprit il part loin, mais au moins c'est pas totalement débile. D'ailleurs, c'est pas du n'importe, n'importe quoi. Merci esprit.*

-Ca te dégoûte, Black ? demande-t-elle, un sourcil un peu haussé. Cet air paraît complètement naturel chez elle, on dirait qu'elle est née avec. Qui sait, ça se trouve c'est le cas.

-Pas du tout, je dis, j'ai mal formulé. Je me disais que c'est quand même un truc moldu et que c'est pas facile de se réapprovisionner.

-Que ce soit un truc moldu n'influe pas sur moi, et tu le sais. Ce que tu viens de me dire était juste pour me tester, je suppose. Raté Black. Je ne suis toujours pas raciste pro-Voldemort. Tu veux peut-être vérifier mon bras…

Ouch, d'accord elle a vu juste. Le moldu n'était pas là par hasard. L'amertume et les larmes, je commence à comprendre pourquoi.

Dit comme ça, ça fait très mélodramatique, mais j'y peux rien.

-Mais bref, pour en revenir à la clope, il n'y a aucun problème pour s'en fournir, quand on a la bonne méthode. Et cette méthode, on l'appelle « sortilège de duplication ».

Intéressant, avec ça, elle n'est jamais à court.

-Je ne pensais pas que ça te choquerait autant Black. Je veux dire, ça arrive à certains sorciers de fumer, vu qu'on sait guérir les maladies qui peuvent arriver avec. Ce sont les avantages sans les inconvénients.

Mais elle déraille celle-là. Comment ça pourrait me dégoûter, alors que je le fais moi-même ?

-Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, Malfoy.

Pour le lui démontrer, je lui prends la cigarette des mains et la porte à mes sublimes lèvres.

Parfois, je suis vraiment imbu de moi-même, c'est impressionnant.

Toujours est-il que la fumée qui entre dans mes poumons me soulage et m'apaise.

Aaaaah ! C'est cool d'avoir des pires ennemis des fois.

Enfin pas pire mais pas loin.

Elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu oses…

Je me plante devant elle et lui souffle la fumée en pleine gueule.

Et là, très étrangement je dois le dire, elle me regarde puis explose de rire.

Au moins, j'ai le mérite de la faire pleurer de rire et pas d'autre chose… Même si, en soi, je m'en balance.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle redouble d'hilarité devant ma tête étonnée.

Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est la première fois que je la vois rire. Et pas ironiquement ou en se moquant, mais juste pour le plaisir de rire.

C'est bizarre quand même. Elle a un rire plutôt grave, mais pas du tout ridicule. En fait il correspond vachement à sa voix.

-Dis moi, Sirichounet (pardon ?), parvient-elle à articuler au bout d'un moment, tu connais la signification de ce que tu viens de faire, ou pas ?

Sirichounet ? Mais elle est tombée sur la tê… Oui effectivement. Et c'est un tout petit peu de ma faute. Mais passons.

-Non, vas-y, éclaire ma lanterne Malfoy.

Elle sourit « moqueusement » cette fois.

-Eh bien, la dernière fois qu'un mec m'a fait ça, je me suis réveillée le lendemain dans son appart, et plus précisément dans son lit. A toi d'en tirer tes conclusions…

…

Elle… Il…

Beurk. Il a couché avec elle.

-A en croire ta tête déconfite, tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais. Donc je te pardonne. Oublions cela.

-Oui je préfère.

Elle soupire.

-Black, Black, Black. Tu es vraiment incorrigible, n'est-ce pas?

Euh, je comprends pas tout.

Je suis son regard.

Ah oui d'accord. C'est-à-dire que je viens de me taper sa clope en entier et que je ne vais pas tarder à atteindre le filtre. Forcément ça doit pas la mettre en joie.

D'ailleurs elle sort son paquet et en tire la dernière cigarette.

-Je vais devoir en racheter.

Si je pouvais, je me sentirais coupable, mais je ne peux pas. Ca fait trop longtemps que je ne m'en étais pas fumé une.

Elle broie le paquet vide entre ses mains (comme je n'aimerais pas être à la place se ce paquet ! Nan sérieux, elle y met de l'ardeur) puis replace une de ses mèches (violettes à ce moment-là) derrière son oreille.

C'est là que sa manche glisse sur son avant-bras droit et que j'y aperçois des traces noires.

Un tatouage.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et alors qu'elle sort son zippo pour allumer sa nouvelle cigarette, je lui attrape violemment la main pour la tenir en place et serre très fort. N'oublions pas que je fais face à un loup-garou… Je veux dire une louve-garoute… Enfin une louve-garou…

Tiens, comment on dit ?

Mais bref, pas de dentelle.

-Black, tu as une drôle manière de me remercier ! (Hein ? Ah oui, la clope.) Lâche-moi tout de suite, ça fait mal.

-C'est quoi sur ton bras ?

-Mais c'est rien du tout ! Arrête ! De toute manière t'es ni mon ami, ni mon père !

Encore heureux. J'ai pas envie de me prendre une patate dans le nez…

-Tu as un tatouage ! Je l'ai vu !

Si Cinnamon avait raison, si elle était un Mangemort…

-ET ALORS ? TU CROIS QUE C'EST LA MARQUE PEUT-ETRE ? JE SUIS UN MANGEMORT, HEIN ? CA TE FERAIT PLAISIR, TROU DU CUL !

Nan mais oh, je ne te permets pas !

Elle réussit à sortir sa main de ma poigne. J'y ai laissé une jolie trace rouge. Elle la masse avant de relever sa manche.

…

Ca alors.

-Ce que tu as vu sur mon bras Black, c'était un simple tatouage magique. Rien d'apparenté à leur stupide Marque. Combien de fois devrai-je expliquer que je ne suis l'esclave de personne ?

Effectivement sur son avant bras trône fièrement un loup. A ses côtés virevolte un petit vif d'or. Le loup me regarde un instant puis retourne s'amuser avec son vif.

Je lève la tête vers Malfoy. Ses cheveux passent par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

Je connais ça. J'ai une petite cousine, Nymphadora, qui est aussi métamorphomage. Et quand elle ressent des émotions trop fortes, elle n'a plus le contrôle sur son don, et ses cheveux donnent ses sentiments.

Je suppose que c'est pareil pour elle.

Ses yeux sont de nouveau humides.

-Malfoy, je… Je… Je suis vraiment…

-J'espère que tu saisis que ton geste est pire qu'une insulte pour moi. Je ne veux pas être comme ça. Je ne suis pas comme eux. Tu devrais le comprendre mieux que personne, même mieux que Lily, ou que Peter.

Ses cheveux tournent au gris.

Ce dont je me souviens, le gris renvoie à la Peur.

-Je te prie de m'excuser Malfoy. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Je crois que j'ai paniqué. Parce que j'ai peur moi aussi.

-Je n'ai absolument pas…

-Tu te trahis, Malfoy. C'est normal. On a tous peur, de ce qui va nous arriver quand on sortira d'ici, de ce qu'on fera, ou de ce qu'on ne fera pas. On ressent tous les mêmes choses, et tu ne dois pas être influencée par cette attardée qui se croit supérieure.

Un silence lourd pèse maintenant sur nous. Ses mains tremblent légèrement, je le vois quand elle allume (une seconde fois) sa cigarette.

Elle tire une bouffée puis me la passe. Je la regarde étrangement d'abord, puis accepte avec contentement.

Je vais pas cracher dessus hein.

Je la remercie en secouant la tête.

-En plus, t'es complètement con, parce que la marque est sur l'autre bras.

Elle lève son bras gauche, et sa manche glisse à nouveau, laissant apparaitre en plein milieu de son avant-bras une série de chiffres d'une noir d'encre, et plutôt grossiers.

2342.

Elle baisse précipitamment sa manche et détourne les yeux.

-Et ça c'est quoi? je demande d'un ton badin.

-Rien qui te concerne, répond-elle violemment avant de détourner les yeux, se frottant le bras comme si ça lui faisait encore mal.

Bon. Détournons la conversation, je sens que j'avance en terrain miné.

-J'aimerais m'en faire un aussi, je dis au bout d'un moment en lui refilant la clope.

-De quoi ? dit-elle.

Ah ouais, elle a pas suivi en fait…

-De tatouage.

-Ah.

Nan mais vas-y dit que ça t'intéresse pas surtout.

-A vrai dire, chaque Maraudeur s'en fera certainement un.

-Ah ouais ? Comment il sera ?

-Un qui représente nos animagi.

-Mais Remus...

-Remus aura un loup.

Son tatouage tourne subitement au bleu-vert, alors que ses cheveux reprennent une couleur violette. (Je sais pas trop à quoi ça peut correspondre…)

-Il change de couleur en fonction de tes humeurs ? demandé-je.

-Ouaip. J'ai pris l'option.

-Et ça exprime quoi ?

-En fait c'est compliqué, répond-elle. Tout dépend, genre là il est bleu-vert, donc ca peut exprimer pleins de choses différentes en fonction de l'instant, du milieu, des croyances, des tons choisis. Par exemple, le bleu peut représenter la Paix, la Vertu, la Méditation, ou encore la Féminité, donc c'est vraiment varié. Là je crois que c'est le Calme, puisque c'est une caractéristique commune aux deux couleurs. J'essaie de savoir ce que je ressens quand je me fais chier en cours. Des fois ça prend facile une heure…

-Mais ça a dû te coûter un max…

Je me suis renseigné sur les tatouages qu'on voulait faire, et c'est déjà pas donné, alors celui-là...

-Disons que mon père a beaucoup contribué… Contre son gré.

Ah ouais d'accord. Elle lui a soutiré de l'argent.

Un moyen comme un autre en somme.

-Je vais prendre l'option effaçable, moi.

-La quoi ? me demande-t-elle.

-Les tatouages s'effaceront avec le premier de nous qui mourra. Si nous ne sommes pas quatre, quel besoin d'être un Maraudeur ?

-Je comprends.

Nouveau silence.

Je lui demande ou pas ?

Bon allez, j'essaie. Au pire elle m'envoie chier.

-Dis, Malfoy...

-Oui Black ?

-Comment ça s'est passé pour toi ?

-De quoi ?

Décidément, elle n'y arrivera jamais.

-Quand tu es devenue une louve-garoute… Enfin une louve-garou… Mais comment on dit pour une fille ?

-On ne dit pas, Black. Ca ne s'accorde pas.

-Comment tu…

-C'est simple, comme je suis l'exception à la règle, j'en ai conclu qu'on ne changeait rien. Dis un loup-garou.

-Ok. Donc, comment tu es devenu loup-garou ?

-C'était un hasard. Comme tous en fait. Mais moi plus que les autres. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que j'aurais dû être un joli petit Sirius (difficile à se dire quand même). Manque de bol, je suis née avec un pénis en moins (la classe… Comme toujours). Grande déception pour mon père qui me délaissa après avoir laissé le soin à ma mère de me trouver un nom. Mais tu vois Black, je me suis accrochée. J'ai essayé de lui faire plaisir, alors j'ai adopté une attitude plus que masculine : mon corps, mes cheveux, tout permettait de me confondre avec un petit garçon. Malheureusement pour moi, l'illusion était trop parfaite. Et, le soir où ma mère a annoncé à mon père qu'elle était de nouveau enceinte (à ce moment-là, j'avais à peu près six ans), mon père a fanfaronné. Il a dit qu'on n'avait plus besoin de moi, que maintenant quelqu'un d'autre allait prendre la relève, que je pouvais partir et que personne ne me regretterait.

Mais c'est immonde de dire ça à une gosse. Il va pas bien le père Malfoy. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle a de la rancœur.

-Et c'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai fait. Je suis partie… Je voulais pleurer tranquillement dans le parc parce que, à part le parc, je ne connaissais pas grand-chose, moi. Par manque de bol, tous ces événements se sont passés le soir de la Pleine Lune. Et parce que le sort s'acharnait, mon père accueillait dans son parc au même moment les loups-garous qui déjà servaient Voldemort. Les loups-garous ont une règle : « On n'attaque pas les filles. Ca sert à rien. C'est plus faible… » (Haha je rigole). Mais bon, à ce moment là, je n'étais pas à proprement parler une fillette. Ils m'ont confondue. Et ils avaient faim. Le premier à avoir attaqué, c'était leur très jeune chef, Fenrir Greyback.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me tendre à ce nom. Encore lui, toujours lui.

-A voir comment ta mâchoire se tend, j'en conclus que c'est de sa faute si Lupin est lui aussi Infecté. Toujours est-il qu'il ne m'a pas épargné les autres. Ils ont tous successivement attaqué. J'en garde les cicatrices sur tout le corps. Enfin, je ne me souviens pas trop, c'est un peu vague. J'étais vraiment jeune, et la douleur m'a complètement abrutie. Ils n'avaient pas prévu de me laisser en vie. La seule chose qui m'a sauvée, c'est les elfes de maison qui passaient par là et qui ont averti leur maître, mon père. Quand il est arrivé, c'était trop tard, j'étais Infectée. Il a immédiatement expulsé les loups-garous avec un joli petit maléfice. Mais même durant ma guérison, mon sort lui était indifférent. Il espérait tout de même que ma féminité lui éviterait de gros ennuis. Malheureusement non. Il a été obligé de salir son nom, et de me Recenser.

-Tu es dans les registres ? je demande, très étonné.

-Eh oui. Je suis le seul loup-garou vivant Recensé. Les autres inscrits sont morts, généralement exécutés. Heureusement pour moi, ce dossier est confidentiel, et la seule personne qui peut le lire, c'est le Ministre. Il m'a à la bonne pour l'instant, donc ça va.

-Et les loups-garous n'ont pas livré le secret ?

-Ils sont tous sous le Serment Inviolable.

Bah le père Malfoy ne fait pas dans la dentelle quand il s'agit de protéger son rang.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas eu une enfance heureuse.

-Presque similaire à la tienne, Black. Sauf que moi, une fois par mois à peu près, j'avais plus de poils. Mais en fait c'est un petit inconvénient pour pleins d'avantages, je pense.

Je la regarde, effaré.

-Bon d'accord, rajoute-t-elle. Un GROS inconvénient pour beaucoup d'avantages : développement des sens, vitesse, force, sixième sens (enfin pas tout le temps) et pas de règles !

Beurk, le dernier point me dégoûte franchement.

Elle sourit, plutôt amusée par ma mine écœurée.

En fait ça fait un petit bout de temps que la cigarette est consumée et qu'elle s'amuse avec son zippo.

Elle doit l'avoir remarqué aussi puisqu'elle ferme son briquet et le range dans son sac.

-Bon bah je vais y aller moi. Faut que j'aille affronter la Tornade Rousse, plus connue sous le nom de Lily Jolie.

Je ris doucement à cause du ton ironique employé.

-Je vais faire de même. J'ai l'intuition que y'a du nouveau côté Cinnamon/Lupin.

Elle se tend et ses cheveux prennent une couleur rose.

Mmmmmmmhhh…

A creuser.

Ses cheveux reprennent leur couleur brune d'origine et elle se dirige avec moi vers la porte.

-Mer… (Elle avale sa salive.) Merci de m'avoir écoutée, et de ne pas avoir profité de ma faiblesse.

Merlin ! Ce jour est à marquer dans les annales ! Je jubiiiiiile.

Mais adoptons un ton neutre.

-De rien Malfoy.

Pas maaaaaaaal.

Je sors de la salle et commence à marcher dans la direction contraire à la sienne lorsque :

-Hé, Black !

Des deuxièmes remerciements ? Nan, pas possible…

Je me retourne. Malfoy affiche son visage hautain qu'elle réserve à toute la population de Poudlard.

-Juste une petite vengeance. Rapport au _Petrificus_ de tout à l'heure, tu comprends.

Elle tire sa baguette et…

-_Aguamenti_ !

Un puissant jet d'eau m'arrive en plein dans la face, jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse sa baguette et qu'il s'arrête complètement.

Génial. Mes vêtements sont HS. Et moi aussi.

Elle sourit, satisfaite d'elle-même (faut dire qu'elle doit pas souvent réussir un sort…) puis renifle sans aucun sex-appeal :

-Tu trouves pas que ça sent le… Chien mouillé ?

Puis elle se retourne et marche de son pas tranquille, genre « Je m'en fous, viens me chercher si tu veux, je sais me battre ».

Haha, que c'était drôle !

…

Conasse.

* * *

* En effet, contrairement à d'autres, le cerveau de Sirius lui permet d'éviter les situations embarrassantes suite à une phrase qui manque de sens. Mais je ne désigne personne évidemment…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre13:Tactiletournantdemesfiançailles.**

-Non.

-S'il-te-plait !

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour la même raison que toi au début.

_Elle marque un point._

Oh ta bouche Conscience.

J'en ai marre d'être entourée d'eux toute la journée, sans pouvoir être avec Lily et eux en même temps.

-Mais j'en ai marre moi. J'ai pas mérité ça !

-Oui d'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que Dumby t'a demandé ça ?

Demandé est un bien grand mot.

Bon. Alors. Je vais lui dire quoi ?

« Oh tu sais, après mon accident avec Mumus, sous sa forme poilue hein... Ah ! Tu savais paaaaaaas que Remus est un loup-garou ! Et que moi aussi d'ailleurs. Bref, après ma petite altercation qui a failli me coûter un œil, j'ai eu un pitit rendez-vous surprise avec son altesse Dumbledore, en compagnie de la bande de dégénérés. Et il a décidé que pour notre propre sécurité et celle de toute l'école accessoirement, nous devrions rester ensemble pendant les pleines lunes. Et parce qu'on est trop mignons, et un peu sous sa responsabilité quand même, eh bah il a aussi décrété que c'était mieux si on évitait de s'entretuer pendant les transformations dans l'espace confiné de la Cabane Hurlante. Quoi ? Ca non plus tu savais pas ? Roh, mais t'as raté là ! Bref. On doit rester ensemble pour qu'ils s'accommodent à ma présence tout le temps, même lors des Périodes. Ah ! Ma vie est merveilleuse... Et toi quoi de neuf ? »

…

Nan vraiment ça ne passera pas.

-Dumby a décidé qu'il en avait marre de mes petites batailles avec Black. So, je dois me le farcir tous les jours. Je me demande pourquoi je suis toujours victime des pires injustices que la Terre porte en elle. Explique-moi Lily.

Elle me regarde et sort sans préliminaires:

-Tu as une tête à te faire victimiser ma petite.

Ridicule de la situation : je dois bien faire... Au gros pif, une tête de plus qu'elle. Donc son PETITE, elle se le met bien au fond du chaudron !

-QUOI ? Mais pas du tout !

-Puisque je te le dis...

-Tu sais quoi ? Finalement je préfère la présence hormonée et after-shavée des garçons que la tienne. Je te laisse en compagnie de mon charmant cousin aux idées légèrement extrémistes...

Ah lala, mes plus grandes qualités ressurgissent toujours. Nan mais, connait-on quelqu'un de plus avenant, serviable, profondément gentil et protecteur que MOI ? Haha, je me fais rire toute seule.

_Tu sais quoi ?_

Bien sûr que non, sinon tu ne me le demanderais pas. Mais attends, laisse-moi deviner. J'adore les devinettes ! Huuuum… Tu as trouvé une autre « âme sensible » à martyriser ? Non non, bien sûr que non. Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai. Non vraiment je ne sais pas.

_Situsavaisàquelpointtum'exaspères._

Je te rassure, c'est bien réciproque.

_Maiscen'étaitpaslà écisionde,à_ _partirde..._

Fais court tu veux. J'en ai rien à fouetter de tes bonnes manières.

_Tumedésespè ,avantquetunemecoupesgrossièrementlaparole,qu'àpar tirdemaintenantj'érigeraisunelistedetouslespointsq uej'aiàcorrigercheztoi._

Bonne chance mon vieux.

_C'est-à-dire,pourlemomentbiensûr,tonirrespectchron ique,tadébilitéprofonde,ta_ _vulgaritémarquée,tonmanqueévidentdesentimentshumai ns,tonéchecrelationnelavectessemblables,tonautreéc hecsentimentalavecLupin..._

Ce n'est pas un échec à proprement...

_Ton impolitesse hors du commun, ton instinct de survie défaillant, et je n'en ai pas encore trouvé d'autres._

C'est déjà bien. Ecoute, j'aimerais bien te frapper mais je ne peux, par le truchement de la malchance, pas ! Donc je vais te laisser croire que tu as une incidence sur ma vie, et mieux encore, que tu peux me changer. Alors soit, fais ta liste débile, je ne m'y oppose qu'à 25%.

_Le respect des anciens et de la hiérarchie aussi. Très important celui-là._

Tu m'exaspères.

Bref. Revenons-en à la situation présente, c'est-à-dire Lily. Qui me résiste.

Je n'aime pas quand je perds.

Plus qu'un seul recours à mon problème : la tête de chien battu.

Je déteste tout à fait cette technique, mais elle est très efficace, il faut l'avouer.

Elle fronce les sourcils. J'insiste.

Sa bouche se soulève en un tic nerveux.

Touché.

-Raaaaaaah ! C'est d'accord ! Je supporterai cette bande de babouins intellectuellement déficients !

Coulé.

J'adoooooore.

-Aaaaaaaah ! Je n'allais pas tenir très longtemps, je lui dis en m'agrippant à son bras, imitant les « best friends forever » comme on dit, qui peuplent en masse les murs de ce château d'attardés.

-Mais pourquoi ce regard marche si bien sur moi ? demande-t-elle avec un petit air désespéré, se préparant d'avance à la bêtise qu'elle va prendre à coup sûr en plein dans la gueule.

C'est vrai quoi. Les Maraudeurs au complet, dont l'un est amoureux d'elle, donc a le cerveau atrophié en sa présence, et l'autre qui est naturellement concon et insupportable, c'est pas facile pour nous, espèce supérieure (ou plus simplement gent féminine)...

Moi je dis, on va bien se marrer.

_Ca c'est sûr. J'aime bien son répondant._

C'est pas pour rien qu'on est potes.

-J'ai un petit côté canin, je réponds finalement, avec un petit geste de la main pour éluder la question un peu gênante.

_Pas qu'un petit..._

La magie de l'euphémisme.

En même temps que j'ai dit cette merveilleuse éludation (huuuum...) de question, on est arrivées devant les mecs.

-T'es surtout une grosse chienne, ouais.

Connard de Black.

Oups ! J'ai fait un pléonasme dis donc !

-Sirius ! Mon ami. Chaque jour en ta compagnie me ravit encore plus que le précédent, moi aussi. Contente que tu partages le même état d'esprit.

Il me regarde avec une tête de... De bouffon. Oui, c'est ca, de bouffon.

-Ca fait à peine trente secondes que vous êtes l'un en face de l'autre, et vous vous dépoilez déjà le balai (tiens je ne la connaissais pas celle-là...). Sérieux ça me saoule. Et perso je ne tiendrai pas un an à ce rythme, geint (comme une fille) James.

Ah oui c'est vrai. Un an. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que je suis coincée avec BLACK pendant un an. Cet enculé tente tant bien que mal de me faire la misère. Et vice versa bien sûr.

-Vous pourriez pas essayer de faire la paix ? Je suis sûr que vous pourriez être de très bons potes.

Je hausse un sourcil.

-James. (Je remarque du coin de l'œil la mine de dégoût de Lily. Oh tranquille. Ce n'est qu'un prénom, Lily.) Petit James, naïf et petit James. Ce que tu viens de dire, c'est comme voir une licorne péter. C'est consternant puis totalement inconcevable.

_Joli..._

Je te remercie.

Lily ricane. Pas sexe. Pas sexe du tout même !

Je crois voir la perfidie et la fierté dans les yeux de Peter. Tssss.

Black fronce les sourcils. Logique. Ce mec est né pour froncer les sourcils. Ca me dépasse.

Et Remus... Oh lala ! Il est tellement... HOOOOOT. Aïe aïe. Reste concentrée. Surtout pas de bave. Sans compter que monsieur sort d'une « histoire compliquée » donc il n'est pas d'humeur. (Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué dans le fait que Cinnamon soit une bouffonne.)

Et James est vexé. Oh petit bichon ! Ca va, si on ne peut plus rigoler. C'est terrible. Les gens manquent d'humour.

_Cen'estpasparcequ'onestinsensibleàtonhumournoiretg rasquel'onn'apasd'humourtoutcourt._

Fais pas genre. Tu ES sensible à mon humour indigeste.

-Oh c'est bon je rigole Jamesie ! (Je le pousse un peu du coude.) Si on peut plus déconner.

Il retrouve vite le sourire et court séduire Lily. Enfin « court »... Façon de parler vu qu'ils sont à un mètre l'un de l'autre. Je sens la baffe à une heure d'avance.

Malheureusement, je n'aurai pas le temps de vérifier, car je sens deux mains qui se posent sur ma taille et qui me tirent vers un coin sombre trèèèèèèèès à l'écart.

Une voix à mon oreille me murmure :

-Chuuuuuuuuuuuuteuh.

Subtile...

-Dieu ? N'est-il pas un peu trop tôt pour un nouveau messager ? C'est-à-dire que le dernier a mal fini...

J'entends la voix ricaner. Décidément, c'est à la mode.

-T'es vraiment bête.

-Apprends- moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà.

La personne me retourne et m'embrasse, plutôt goulument, et avec beaucoup de talent.

Dieu est bien entreprenant. Je comprends mieux l'immaculée conception...

Je laisse mes mains se balader sur le corps qui me fait face. Aaaaah ! Les innombrables coins sombres de Poudlard ont parfois du bon.

_C'est mal Amy. Tu ne te respectes pas._

Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis pas en train de vendre mon corps non plus.

_Pas loin…_

Tu dis n'importe quoi. Ce que je fais, c'est légal. C'est même approuvé.

Le baiser prend finalement fin. Je dois dire que je suis un peu essoufflée. Oui ça va j'ai pas l'habitude de l'apnée sur grande période.

-Salut à toi aussi Evan. Oui oui, ça va, et toi ?

Il faut expliquer là. Depuis quelques temps, Rosier a pris la mauvaise habitude de choisir n'importe quel moment pour m'attirer dans un coin à part et me faire un BB (non pas celui-là mal orthographié), un « baiser brûlant » pour les plus sous-alimentés mentalement.

L'action en elle-même est très agréable, mais j'apprécierais que l'effronté me prévienne quand il décide de me priver d'air pour une période indéterminée.

-Bonjour, ma belle. Comment va ma fiancée ?

-Elle va tomber dans les pommes si tu continues à faire tes petites surprises.

Il rit. Huuuum, je suis pas mal lotie moi finalement. Bon bien sûr, Evan n'est pas Remus, mais c'est déjà ça.

Il m'embrasse une fois de plus. Mais cette fois, nous mettons un peu trop d'ardeur, et je sens mon visage se déchirer.

-Hmmm… Stop, stop. Evan, désolée, mais j'ai mal.

Il me regarde, et je vois presque dans son cerveau la petite connexion qui lui rappelle que ça fait pas si longtemps que ça que j'ai cette affreuse cicatrice en plein milieu de la face. Quoique j'ai du bol, ça se voit pas trop, et ça me fait un petit côté rock star.

_N'importe quoi._

Vaut mieux que je voie le bon côté de la chose, tu penses pas ? Oh et puis je m'en contrefous de ton avis en fait.

Je lui fais quand même un petit baiser parce qu'il grogne comme un chien (je sais de quoi je parle, avec l'autre idiot, plus communément appelé « futur chaperon de Pleine Lune »).

-Navrée de te couper dans tes instincts primaires, je le taquine un peu.

-Je ne me plains de rien (il pose une main sur ma chute de reins). Je grogne juste contre la personne qui t'a fait ça.

Il dégage une de mes mèches, auburn aujourd'hui. C'est vrai que ça pique un peu moins maintenant, mais quand même.

-Mais personne, espèce de papa poule. Je te dis que je suis tombée dans les escaliers. Comme une grosse cruche de Poufsouffle.

Enfin, ce n'est pas exactement quelqu'un, puisque c'est un loup-garou. Donc dans un sens mon mensonge n'en est pas un.

-On va dire que je te crois.

En même temps qu'il me dit ça, il regarde d'un œil mauvais la bande des Maraudeurs.

-Explique-moi pourquoi tu traines avec cette bande de fœtus déficients en ce moment.

-Ordre de Dumbledore. Déjà qu'on ne s'entend pas… Remonte ta main Evan. Non redescends-la un peu. Voilà. Je disais donc, déjà qu'on ne s'entend pas bien entre les maisons, mais si en plus on s'entretue chacun de notre côté, monsieur le directeur n'est pas content. C'est-à-dire que j'ai failli le castrer un nombre incalculable de fois donc bon. Je dois maintenant traîner avec eux histoire que je me rende compte que j'ai des points communs avec toutes ces… créatures de seconde classe. Pour lui : « Qui se ressemble s'assemble. C'est donc tout naturellement que j'ai pris cette décision ».

-Je vois que ça ne te ravit pas.

_Il est vif dis donc._

Déjà un peu plus que toi.

-A ton avis. Ca te plairais de trainer avec (je fais une grosse mine de dégoût exagérément exagérée) Bulstrode et sa copine Face-de-cul ?

-Oulla non ! D'accord je comprends.

-Tu vois quand tu veux ! Même ton cerveau un peu amoché peut saisir l'horreur de la situation.

-Haha ! Ta gueule.

_Commentilpeutteparlercommeça ?Iln'avraimentaucuneéducation !_

Mais oui mais oui ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es tant opposé à lui. Il n'est pas pire qu'un autre.

_C' ,tuvasdevenirunMangemort,_ _ettuvastrèsmaltourner.C'estexactementlavoiecontrai reàcellequejetentedetemontrer._

Les femmes de Mangemort ne le deviennent pas nécessairement.

_Maispendantcombiendetempstesentiras-tuensécurité ?Pendantcombiendetempspourras-tuomettrelamortdetes amis ?Pendantcombiendetempsoublieras-tuqueLilyseraconst ammentendanger ?Pendantcombiendetemps ?_

TAIS-TOI ! Je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me jette sur lui pour l'embrasser. Bien sûr lui ne dit pas non et me rapproche beaucoup plus de lui. Ca devient très vite chaud.

_En plus de ça il n'hésiterait pas à te violer._

Tu racontes encore une fois de la merde. Je ne sais pas comment c'était à ton époque, mais nous les jeunes, nous avons une certaine manière d'envisager la relation de couple. Elle se définit par deux éléments très importants : se rouler des grosses galoches et/ou se mettre les mains à des endroits stratégiques.

_C'est vrai qu'à mon époque, nous avions plus de retenue._

-Merde. (Je suis coupée par une bouche impérieuse et une main, comme je l'ai expliquée, stratégiquement placée.) Evan, les autres sont rentrés. (Encoooooooooore. Non pas bien.) Allez, on y va.

-Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais… (coupure par l'entremet de baiser) apprendre que sécher est bon pour la santé.

-Effectivement. Mais pour cette semaine, je suis déjà collée par Binns, et j'ai un taux d'absentéisme important en cours de potion. Encore une fois, et je vais me faire lyncher mais grave. Je sais que j'ai dit à Potter que je voulais battre le record officiel de retenues des Maraudeurs, mais je déconnais (sans compter que le record comprend les quatre Maraudeurs. Alors que moi, je suis toute seule…). Nan sérieux, faut vraiment que j'aille en cours.

Il soupire mais ne me lâche pas pour autant, et soulève ma jupe pour me caresser la cuisse. Heureusement que je suis dans le noir, parce que je commence à rougir un peu.

_T'es pivoine ouais._

BREF ! Il me lâche finalement réalisant que je ne continue plus nos activités buccales. Il commence à avancer un peu puis s'arrête quand il voit que je ne le suis pas.

Deux raisons à cela. La première : il faut que je me recoiffe et que je me… rhabille un minimum.

La deuxième : je viens de me rendre compte d'à quel point, oui, l'uniforme est un énorme avantage. Ce petit pantalon moule à merveille le postérieur de mon fiancé.

…

Ca me fait penser qu'il faudra que je vérifie sur Remus.

_TunepeuxPAStoutavoir !_

Bien sûr que si.

-Bon, tu viens ?

-Ouais j'arrive.

On entre dans la salle. Bien sûr, tout le monde se retourne vers nous. Les Serpentard me regardent étrangement, les Gryffondors aussi d'ailleurs. Potter a vraiment du venin dans les yeux. Tranquille c'est bon je n'ai pas copulé non plus (_Pasloinquandmême._ Certes mais je ne l'ai PAS fait, alors arrête de m'interrompre). Et puis on s'en fout de ce qu'ils pensent. Pourquoi je m'attarde ?

_Parce que tu fais semblant de ne pas t'en préoccuper comme ça, mais tu fais très attention à ce que pensent les autres de toi._

Tu dis de plus en plus de conneries.

Tiens, en parlant de Potter, le deuxième tabouret de sa table est libre. Ce qui signifie que Black a lâché sa place attitrée à côté de lui. Je regarde devant. Ok, il n'est pas passé loin. Il est juste devant avec… avec Remus (guuuuuuuueuh...) qui me regarde bizarrement d'ailleurs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ?

-On peut savoir où vous étiez, tous les deux ? nous demande Slug.

Si tu savais, tu perdrais ton innocence…

Evan a dû sentir que j'allais dire une grosse connerie, parce qu'il me devance.

-Excusez-nous Professeur. Mais Amy, je veux dire miss Malfoy, ne se sentait pas très bien. Alors je l'ai accompagnée aux toilettes. Des problèmes de fille, vous comprenez.

Nan mais quel… Je me vengerai. I'm gonna have my revenge ! Tendré mi… Bon, ça ne sert à rien, je ne sais pas parler espagnol.

La salle entière se bidonne « avec discrétion ». Je lui donne un « discret » coup de coude.

-Moui je vois. Bon, allez vous asseoir.

Je fais un petit geste dédaigneux en direction d'Evan, puis pars à la recherche de la Touffe. Je la vois…déjà assise à côté de Peter. Ah bah merci, sympa les potes. Les MEILLEURS POTES.

Tout ça se paye un jour, c'est bibi qui le dis.


End file.
